Old Friends
by Mischa-Suits.Fan
Summary: Harvey finds an old love and falls in love. Regular characters from Suits with additional new character I created. I do not own "Suits" or any of the content affiliated with it. This story is my own creation with some characters used from "Suits".
1. Chapter 1

11

Old Friends

Harvey finds an old friend and falls in love again.

Title: Old Friends

Rating: K+?  
Pairing: Harvey Specter and ("new character") MiaBella Parker

Characters: Harvey, Donna Paulsen, Mike Ross, Rachel Zane, Dana Scott, Daniel Hardman  
Warnings: language, but milder than what you'd see on the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Suits" or any of the content affiliated with it. This story is my own creation with some characters used from "Suits".

_Pearson Specter Lobby, Present Day_

MiaBella Parker rushes into the lobby of Pearson Specter and towards the elevators carrying a stack of folders. As she rounds the corner towards the elevators she collides with Harvey Specter and Mike Ross. The folders spill to the ground as Mia is caught by Harvey. "Whoa, are you ok?" asks Harvey as he holds Mia and helps her stand up. Embarrassed Mike kneels to pick up the folders saying, "Oh my God I'm so sorry." Mia blushes and says, "Yeah, yes I'm fine. I'm sorry I should watch where…" she momentarily loses her train of thought as she looks at Harvey. She regains her composure and continues, "…should watch where I'm going." She looks at Mike when he hands her the stack of folders and she says, "Thank you; both of you."

Harvey looks at her, as she looks at him again and they say at the same time, "Have we met?" Harvey smiles as Mia giggles, both are still looking at each other. Mike breaks the awkwardness and says, "Um Harvey we're going to be late." Mia asks, "Harvey? Harvey Specter?" The corner of Harvey's lip curls into a smile as it dawns on him who this petite, strawberry blond is; he says, "Mia Parker…it's been…forever." Mia blushes and says, "Yes, it has. What are you doing here?" Harvey grins and says, "I'm the Specter of Pearson Specter. What are you doing here?" Mia says, "I'm dropping off files to Louis Litt and Rachel Zane for my boss." Mike interrupts and asks, "You guys know each other?" Harvey looks annoyed at Mike and then looks at Mia and says, "Yeah, Mia this is my associate Mike Ross. Mike this is…a…an old friend MiaBella Parker." Mike and Mia shake hands as Mia says, "Nice to meet you Mr. Ross." Mike blushes and says, "Please call me Mike Ms. Parker." Mia says, "Please it's Mia." Harvey interrupts them and asks, "Who's your boss?" Mia responds, "Daniel Hardman; do you know him?"

Harvey's smile disappears as he clears his throat. Mike senses Harvey's anger and says, "Yeah we know him. It's a long story." Harvey eyes Mike and takes a deep breath and calms down a little. Mike says again, "Um Harvey we're going to be late." Harvey nods and Mike asks Mia, "Mia do you know which floor you need for Rachel or Louis?" Mia pulls her gaze from Harvey and says to Mike, "Yes, the 50th floor." She looks at Harvey once again and says softly, "It was great to see you again Harvey," then she turns to Mike and says, "Nice to meet you Mike." Mike says, "Yes, nice to meet you Mia and sorry about bumping into you." Mia nods and looks back at Harvey who says, "Nice to see you again too Mia." Harvey and Mike begin to walk away then Harvey turns, walks back to Mia and says, "Have Rachel bring you to my assistant Donna so she can get your contact info for me. Take care." He bends down quickly and gives Mia a kiss on the cheek and then rushes off with Mike in tow out the door. Mia watches as they get into a dark sedan and drive off. She takes a deep breath letting it out slowly and heads for the elevators.

On the 50th floor she is directed to Rachel Zane's office. She knocks on Rachel's door and introduces herself. Rachel smiles and says, "Nice to meet you Mia. Thank you for bringing these files." Smiling Mia says, "Oh it was no problem. It was a good reason to get me out of the office for a bit." Both women laugh as Rachel offers Mia a seat. Rachel says, "Give me a moment and let me see if our files are ready to go for you." Mia nods and looks out the picture window behind Rachel's desk to see the glorious New York skyline. Mia's mind wanders to Harvey. She thinks to herself, 'He remembered me and he's still as handsome as ever.' Rachel picks up the phone and punches a number, "Hi Norma. Has Louis given you the files for the Spacey case?" Rachel listens for a moment and then says, "No problem Norma, I'll come by and get them in a moment. Thanks." She hangs up and says, "Louis just gave them to Norma; they are right around the corner." Both ladies stand and Mia follows Rachel out of her office and down to Norma's desk.

As they approach Norma's desk, Louis comes out of his office. He had heard that Hardman had hired a new assistant and he wanted to see who it was himself. He smiles at Mia and extends his hand saying, "Hello, I'm Louis Litt." Mia smiles and as she shakes his hand she says, "Hello Mr. Litt. I'm Mia Parker, Daniel Hardman's assistant." Louis smiles and laughs nervously. Rachel interrupts Louis and says, "Louis, Mia dropped off the files in my office and she's picking up our files for the Spacey case." Louis nods absentmindedly as he stares at Mia. Rachel picks up the files off of Norma's desk and hands them to Mia and says, "Well, I'm sure you're busy Mia, here are the files." Mia takes them and says, "Yes, thank you. Nice meeting you Mr. Litt." Louis giggles as Mia and Rachel walk away.

Mia asks Rachel about Donna. Rachel asks, "Donna? Why do you need to see Donna?" Mia explains running into Harvey and Mike. Rachel smiles and says, "Sure this way." Rachel escorts Mia to Donna's cubicle. Donna eyes Mia as she and Rachel approach Donna's desk. Donna has seen Mia's picture before, though it was an old picture, Mia hasn't changed all that much. Rachel introduces Mia and Donna. Donna smiles and pretends she doesn't know who Mia is. Mia says, "I ran into Harvey down in the lobby and, well, we're um…old friends. He asked me to come by and give you my contact info…um for him." Donna smiles and says, "Certainly Ms. Parker." Mia blushes and says, "Please, call me Mia." She takes out a business card and scribbles on the back her private cell number and hands it to Donna. Donna nods and says, "I'll be sure to give this to Mr. Specter when he returns." Rachel raises her eyebrows at Donna. She knows something is up because Donna usually never refers to Harvey as 'Mr. Specter' unless it's at someone she doesn't like or when Harvey has pissed her off. Mia sensing that Donna doesn't like her for some reason and nervously says, "Well, thanks Donna. I appreciate it and I'm sorry if we interrupted you. I know you must be busy. Nice meeting you both." She turns and quickly walks towards the elevators as Rachel catches up with her. Rachel touches Mia's arm to slow her down asks, "Mia, are you ok?" Mia tries to smile and shaking her head says, "Yes, yes I'm fine. Thank you so much. It was very nice to meet you." She hands one of her business cards to Rachel and says, "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call." Rachel nods taking the card and says, "It was very nice to meet you too. Take care." The elevator doors open and Mia jumps on and smiles at Rachel as the doors close.

Rachel heads back to Donna and whispers, "So what's with you and Mia? Do you know her?" Donna says, "There isn't anything between me and Mia. I don't know her, but I know who she is." Rachel says, "Ok, come on something is up…who is she?" Donna smiles and says, "Like she said, she's an old friend of Harvey's." Rachel eyes her friend and knows that Donna is keeping something from her. She tries again. "Come on Donna…is she an old girlfriend or what?" Rachel asks. Donna plays it cool. She's not going to gossip about Harvey. Donna says, "Sorry Rachel, it's not my story to tell." Louis comes by and asks Rachel to come to his office when she's done and Rachel says, "Sure Louis, let's go."

Luckily Mia is alone in the elevator and she takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She shakes her head thinking back to earlier seeing Harvey. She thinks to herself, 'of all the people to run into why him?' On her ride back to her office in New Jersey she thinks back to when she and Harvey were kids.

_The Bronx, The Past_

_Mia and Harvey both about ten years old are playing in the school yard at recess. Harvey pulls Mia behind a bush and kisses her quickly. Mia stand with her hands on her hips pretending to be angry even though she's smiling a little says, "Harvey Specter don't you know how to treat a girl? You don't just pull her behind a bush and kiss her. You have to bring her flowers and take her out. Then she will let you kiss her." Harvey blushes and says, "But you let me kiss you just now." Mia says, "Because I didn't know you were going to do that. If you want to kiss me again, you know what you have to do." She smiles at him and walks away as the bell rings. After school as they walk home together Harvey looks around and then asks Mia, "May I hold your hand?" Mia stops, looks at Harvey and then says, "Ok. You can hold my hand." They walk hand in hand and about half a block from Mia's house she pulls her hand away from Harvey. Harvey looks at her as she says, "I'm not sure my dad would approve." Harvey nods and smiles at her; he knew Mia's dad was strict. He asks, "Wanna go to the movies tomorrow? My treat." Mia agrees as they walk up to her door. Harvey says, "I'll call you later, ok?" Mia nods and heads into her house when her mom appears in the doorway. Harvey says, "Hello Mrs. Parker. Would it be ok if Mia goes to the movies with me tomorrow?" Mia's mom smiles at Harvey and says, "If Mia would like to go with you its ok with me Harvey." Mia and Harvey both grin and Mrs. Parker says, "Harvey, why don't you use the gate behind our house to go home; it's shorter." Harvey nods and says, "Thanks Mrs. Parker. Talk to you later Mia." Mia waves and watches Harvey head behind her house. She quickly runs up the steps to her room so she can watch him and she notices he looks back towards her house as he walks to his house. She wonders if he's thinking about her._

_The next day Harvey comes to Mia's house and rings the doorbell. Mrs. Parker answers the door and chuckles as she sees Harvey holding a bouquet of Lilacs. She asks him, "Are those for Mia Harvey?" Harvey blushes and says, "Yes ma'am. Is Mia ready?" Mia appears at the door next to her mother and says, "Hi Harvey." Harvey hands her the bouquet and says, "These are for you. I hope you like them." Mia takes the bouquet, smells them and says, "I love them Harvey. How did you know lilacs are my favorite?" Harvey says, "I just knew." He remembered Mia telling him they were her favorite flower when they walked home from school one day, so he asked his dad if he could cut some from the lilac bush they have in their yard so he could give some to Mia. His dad thought it was a great idea. Harvey's dad drives them into town and gives Harvey a few dollars and tells him, "I'll be over at the diner so when you guys are done with the movie come over and I'll drive us all back." Harvey blushes and says, "Ok Dad. Thanks." Harvey and Mia enter the movie theatre and Harvey tells Mia he really wants to see this action flick starring Sylvester Stallone; when Mia makes a funny face Harvey tries not to sound disappointed says, "But we can see whatever you want." Mia smiles looks at the playlist and tells Harvey she wants to see the movie he wants to see. Harvey grins and purchases the tickets; he also gets sodas for each of them and large popcorn to share. They find a couple of seats in the back of the theatre and start to watch the movie. About half way through the movie, Mia turns to Harvey and leans over to him and kisses him. Harvey blushes smiles and then takes Mia's hand. After the movie they wait until everyone leaves the theatre. Harvey says, "Does this mean I can kiss you now?" Mia giggles and says, "Yes Harvey, you can kiss me from now on." They stand and kiss. When they part Harvey whispers in Mia's ear, "You know this also means you can't kiss anyone else?" Mia smiles and says, "I don't want to kiss anyone else and I don't want anyone else to kiss me, only you. But you have to promise not to kiss anyone else…kiss only me." Harvey smiles and says, "Works for me. Come on lets go meet my dad."_

_The Present_

Daniel Hardman is at Mia's desk when she returns. She hands him the files as he asks, "How did the trip go?" Mia smiles and says, "Fine. No problems, the files are right here." Daniel asks, "Did you talk to Louis or Rachel?" Mia responds, "Actually I spoke to both of them." She decides to keep the information about meeting Harvey, Mike, and Donna to herself. Daniel smiles and thanks her for the files. "Thank you again for going to Pearson Specter. Why don't you go home early tonight Mia; you deserve an early night." She smiles at Daniel and nods saying, "Thank you Daniel. I appreciate it." She works for a few hours and around three pops her head into Daniel's office and asks, "Daniel, if it's ok, I'll leave now." Hardman smiles and says, "Certainly. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice evening." Mia nods and says, "Thank you, see you tomorrow." She grabs her bag and heads out towards the subway.

Mia enters her apartment and Gable her grey cat that adopted her about a year ago is at the door to greet her. "Hi Gable, did you miss me?" she asks the cat as she stoops to pick him up and cuddles with him a bit as he meows his welcome. They head into the kitchen where Mia puts him down and fills his bowl with food. She takes a deep breath and takes off her shoes and heads towards the bedroom to change. She checks her phone and then shakes her head placing the phone on her bed. She turns and sees her reflection in the dresser mirror and says to herself, "Really? Did you really think he'd call?" She changes into her yoga pants and a loose t-shirt and heads into the kitchen and makes herself a salad; and then goes into the living room and turns on the TV. She plops into the chair and eats her salad as she watches the evening news.

Harvey returns to the office with Mike and asks Donna if Mia had stopped by. Donna hesitates and when Harvey asks again this time more firmly, "Donna, did Mia Parker stop by?" Donna nods and gives him Mia's business card. He looks at Donna and says, "Yes, she's the same Mia." Donna looks at Harvey but says to Mike, "Mike, Rachel was looking for you." Mike looks at Harvey and when Harvey nods Mike takes off to look for Rachel. Harvey turns and goes to his office as Donna follows him and closes his door. Harvey turns and looks at Donna and asks, "What now?" Donna asks, "Do you think it's wise to go out with her? Didn't she leave you without saying goodbye?" Harvey says, "Who says I'm going out with her?" Donna asks, "Then why want her contact information?" Harvey evasively says, "Because." Donna looks at him and Harvey responds, "Maybe it's because I want to know why she left without saying goodbye." Donna asks, "What about Scottie?" Harvey asks annoyed, "What about her?" Donna says, "Well, aren't you with Scottie now? I thought you loved Scottie?" Harvey takes a deep breath and says, "Scottie means a lot to me. Damn it Donna this doesn't concern you." Donna raises her hands and says, "Fine, fine. Hope you know what you're doing." Donna walks out of Harvey's office.

Harvey looks at Mia's business card for a while and then turns it over and sees her personal cell phone number. He looks at Donna and then out his window. He thinks back to when Mia and he were in high school. They were so in love and had talked about getting married. But she left right after graduation and never said goodbye. He says quietly to himself, "Why the hell did she leave? Why the hell did I have to run into her today?" He looks at his phone and says out loud, "Donna get Scottie on the phone." He doesn't look up because he knows Donna is looking at him. He hears her say, "Harvey, Scottie is on line two." He hits the button and hears Scottie on the line, "Hi Harvey." Harvey hits the intercom button to turn it off so Donna can't hear his conversation and then says to Scottie, "Hey there. How is everything in London?" Scottie says, "The same. Wish you were here to keep me company." Harvey chuckles and says, "Unfortunately I'm swamped here. When are you coming back?" Scottie hesitates and then says, "Probably in a week or so. Miss me Harvey?" Harvey also hesitates and says, "Yeah of course. I um got to go. Bye Scottie." He hangs up before Scottie can say anything else. He picks up the receiver and dials Mia's cell phone number before he can change his mind. Mia answers on the second ring, "Hello?" Harvey hesitates slightly and then says, "Mia, its Harvey. Are you free for dinner tomorrow night?" He hears Mia suck in her breath and then says, "Hi Harvey, um yeah I don't have plans for tomorrow night. Where would you like to meet?" He says, "I'll pick you up after work, say about five. Is that ok?" Mia swallows and says, "Five sounds great. See you tomorrow." Harvey replies, "Great. See you tomorrow. Bye Mia." Mia smiles and says, "Bye Harvey." Neither of them hangs up and after a moment Harvey says, "On three." They both count to three and hang up. They both think back to when they were kids and after talking on the phone neither wanted to be the first to hang up so they would count to three and then hang up.

Mia starts to think about what to wear to dinner tomorrow night. She goes to her bedroom; Gable follows her and lies on her pillow as she goes through her closet. She finally decides on the dark green dress. She lays on her bed and drifts off to sleep dreaming about Harvey.

The next day is a typical work day for Harvey, one problem after another. He tells Ray, his driver, that he'll need him for that evening too. Ray doesn't mind, he's been Harvey's driver for close to ten years now. Around four, Harvey tells Donna and Mike he's leaving for the day and that both of them should leave too. Donna and Mike look at Harvey as if he's grown a second head but neither says anything and just watch him get onto the elevator. Harvey rides down to the basement as Ray waits in the Lexus. Harvey gives Ray the address and Ray adds the address to the GPS and gets directions. Harvey tells Ray that after they pick up Mia they'll go to Circo on west 55th Street for dinner. Ray nods and says, "No problem. We should be at Ms. Parker's office in about 45 minutes. Would you like some music?" Harvey smiles and says, "Sure Ray, surprise me." Harvey looks through some paperwork he brought as Ray drives. When they are about ten minutes from Hardman's office, Harvey calls Mia and lets her know. He really doesn't want to go into Hardman's building and definitely doesn't want to see Hardman. As they pull up to the building Harvey sees Mia exit and he tells Ray to stop. Ray jumps out and comes over to Harvey's door and opens it. Harvey gracefully steps out and says to Mia, "Mia, you look beautiful. Ready to go?" Mia blushes and says, "Hi Harvey. Yes, I'm ready." He takes her hand and helps her into the car and then slides in next to her. Ray shuts the door and then slides into the driver seat and says, "We'll be at the restaurant in about thirty minutes." Harvey says, "Thanks Ray. By the way, Ray this is Mia Parker. Mia that's Ray." Ray says, "Nice to meet you Ms. Parker." Mia says, "Nice to meet you Ray."

At the restaurant Harvey asks Mia if she would like a drink. Mia looks at the menu and then says, "I'll have whatever you're having." Harvey smiles and tells the waiter, "A bottle of the Chardonnay Langhe" Mia looks at Harvey and thinks, 'I'm not hungry but if I'm going to drink I need to eat something. Why am I so freakin' nervous?' Harvey looks at Mia and thinks, 'Damn it Specter get a grip!' The waiter returns with the wine and takes their orders. Neither says anything and then Harvey picks up his glass of wine and says, "A toast…to old friends." Mia nods and smiles. They click glasses as Mia says, "To old friends." They each take a sip. Harvey says, "I'm really glad we bumped into each other. It's been years. What have you been up to?" Mia tells him she spent a few years in California and did some traveling before moving back to New York. She says, "I missed New York, it's always been home." Harvey smiles and says, "Yeah I remember how much you love it. You look great." Mia blushes and says, "So do you. I'm glad we…um…I've never…um…so what have you been up to Harvey?" Harvey blushes and tells her about going to Harvard and being the best closer in New York. He tells her about his dad passing away several years back. Mia reaches out and touches Harvey's hand and says, "Oh Harvey I'm so sorry. Your father was a great man. I always wished my dad was more like your dad." Harvey says, "My dad always liked you."

They finish dinner and a second bottle of wine and decide it's time to go home. When they arrive at Mia's apartment building Mia asks Harvey if he would like to come in. Harvey hesitates and then says, "Yes, I would like that." He tells Ray, "Go on home Ray. I'll see you Monday." Ray nods and drives away as Harvey and Mia go inside her apartment.

Mia opens the door and lets Harvey in; Harvey surveys the room quickly and smiles as he sees the pictures on the credenza. He walks over to it and picks up one of the framed photos; a photo of Harvey, Mia and Harvey's dad taken at their high school graduation. Mia smiles as she watches Harvey. She comes over to him and he says, "That seems like a lifetime ago." Mia wills herself not to water up. She manages to nod and say, "Yes it does." She clears her throat and says, "If you would like a drink, my bar is right over there, please help yourself. Make yourself at home." Harvey smiles at her and places the photo down and walks over to the bar and sees his favorite scotch and asks, "Would you like one?" Mia nods and says, "Yes, please." Harvey pours them each a glass and she leads him to the sofa. He hands her the glasses and takes off his jacket, laying it on the chair opposite them. When Harvey sits down next to her Mia hands him a glass, their eyes lock on each other. They both take a deep breath and then a sip. Gable walks out from the kitchen and meows. Harvey smiles and says, "And who do we have here?" Gable walks over to Harvey and leans up against Harvey's leg and purrs. Mia giggles as Harvey puts his glass of scotch down and bends to pick up the cat. Mia says, "Harvey meet Gable, Gable this is Harvey. Gable adopted me just over a year ago. I came home one day and he was sitting up on my deck. He was soaked and looked like he'd been there all day, so I took him in tried to find his owner but couldn't, so he's been with me ever since." Harvey smiles and says, "Well you are one handsome cat Gable. And smart too. He knew you'd take care of him. How come the name Gable?" Mia laughs and says, "Oh you remember all the strays I'd bring home huh?" Harvey nods and laughs as Gable makes himself comfortable between Harvey and Mia. Mia says, "Well, I named him after Clark Gable." Harvey smiles and says, "Oh yeah I remember you love 'Gone with the Wind'. He looks like a Gable."

Mia and Harvey chat about old times and then Harvey's phone buzzes. He looks at the phone and hesitates when he sees "Scottie calling" on the screen. Mia asks, "Do you need to get that? I can step out into the other room." Harvey hits the end button and says to Mia, "No need, it's not important." They smile at each other a few minutes and then Harvey says, "But it is late, I didn't realize how late it was." Before really thinking about it Mia says, "Well, you can spend the night," and then quickly adds, "I have an extra room. That is if you want to." Harvey doesn't hesitate this time and says, "Yeah, if you sure it isn't any trouble." Mia smiles and says, "No trouble at all. Come on I'll show you the room." Without hesitating she stands and takes Harvey's hand and pulls him to the guest room. She turns on the light and tells him there are extra pillows and blankets in the closet. Harvey takes a step closer to her and leans down and kisses her gently on the lips. Mia's heart races and she takes a step back. Harvey doesn't move. Mia looks at Harvey and then takes a step closer to him and hugs him. Mia can't quite believe Harvey is there with her and doesn't want to get her hopes up since she had given up hope a long time ago. She wills herself not to cry when Harvey puts his arms around her and hugs her too. When Mia pulls back, he reluctantly lets go of her. Mia smiles at him and says, "Good night Harvey. Thank you for tonight. It's been…one of the best nights I've had in a long time." Harvey smiles at her and says, "Mine too. Good night Mia. Sweet dreams." She giggles and rolls her eyes, remembering he used to tell her that every night after they talked. She turns and goes out the door and to her room.

Harvey looks down after Mia leaves and sees Gable. He stoops down and Gable comes over to him and Harvey whispers to him, "Don't worry buddy I won't hurt her." Gable meows and rubs up against Harvey and then turns and walks out following Mia to her room and snuggles on the bed as Mia undresses and slips on her nightgown and then crawls in bed. Harvey undresses and lays in bed thinking about the evening and Mia. He thinks to himself, 'Why the hell did I pick up with Scottie?' His last thought before falling asleep is, 'I want Mia back.'

Harvey wakes up in the middle of the night and manages to find the bathroom. On his way back to the room, he stops at Mia's room and watches her sleep from the doorway. He thinks to himself, 'I have missed her so much. Shit! What the hell am I going to do about Scottie?' Mia stirs and sees Harvey in her doorway. She sits up and says, "Harvey is everything ok? Do you need anything?" Harvey wants to say, 'yeah I need you.' But instead says, "Everything is fine. Just can't believe we found each other after so many years." He walks into her bedroom and Gable jumps off the bed and rubs up against Harvey's leg almost as if he was pushing Harvey closer to Mia. Harvey sits next to Mia and after a few moments of staring at each other they begin to kiss. Their kiss becomes passionate and they both push away from each other. Their eyes lock on each other and they both start to talk at the same time. They both stop and then both say, "You first." Harvey and Mia laugh. Mia says, "Maybe we should go slowly. It's been ages and we've both been through a lot." Harvey nods and says, "Yeah, slow sounds good. Um, would it be ok, if…" Harvey drifts off and Mia asks, "If what Harvey?" Harvey says, "Would it be ok if I stay here with you tonight?" Mia smiles and nods; she quietly says, "Yes, it would be wonderful." They lay down on the bed and instinctively Harvey puts his arms around Mia and pulls her close to him. They fall instantly asleep.

Mia is awakened by Gable nuzzling her head. Harvey is lying behind her with his arm draped over her waist. Mia smiles, tells Gable quietly so as not to wake up Harvey, "Ok ok I'm coming. Give me a minute." She moves Harvey's arm and slips out of bed. She looks at Harvey sleeping and smiles. She leans down and places a kiss on Harvey's forehead. She finds her robe and follows Gable into the kitchen. She places food for Gable in his bowl and then checks her fridge to make sure she has food and thinks, "I'll make us breakfast." As she starts the coffee maker and watches Gable she thinks about Harvey. She says to herself, "I can't believe he's here. After so many years." She hears Harvey call her name and she hurries to the bedroom. "I'm right here Harvey," she says. Harvey is quickly out of bed and pulls her into his arms and holds her tightly. Mia wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him. She can hear his heart beating fast and as they hold each other his heart begins to slow and she can feel him relax. Mia softly says, "Its ok." Slowly Mia pulls away and looks up at Harvey. He looks at Mia and smiles and says, "Good morning." Mia smiles and says, "I've made coffee, want some?" Harvey nods and says, "Yeah, let me get dressed." Reluctantly he lets go of Mia as she says, "Ok, meet me in the living room when you're ready." She turns to leave and Harvey pulls her back and gives her a soft, quick kiss on the lips. Mia blushes and then quickly turns and goes to the kitchen.

In the kitchen she pours coffee and some milk into two mugs. She thinks to herself, 'Oh my God I'm still in love with him! What am I going to do?' she shakes her head to try and clear the thought, takes a deep breath letting it out slowly and goes into the living room at about the same time Harvey appears. She says, "Perfect timing Mr. Specter." He laughs and takes the mug she hands him. They sit on the sofa and Harvey says, "Last night was great. Um are you busy tomorrow?" Mia smiles and says, "No I don't have any plans." Harvey says, "Want to go for lunch?" Mia's heart jumps but she tries to remain calm. She says, "Lunch sounds wonderful." Harvey says, "Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow around 11:30 or so." Mia nods and takes a sip of her coffee. Gable comes and settles himself between Harvey and Mia and places a paw on Harvey's leg. Harvey smiles at the cat and scratches behind the cat's ear. Mia says, "He certainly seems to like you." Harvey says, "What's not to like?" Mia laughs. Harvey thinks, 'I've missed her so much. I love her I always have. Fuck what am I going to do about Scottie?' His thoughts are interrupted by Mia asking if he wants breakfast. He doesn't want to leave just yet so he says, "Sure breakfast sounds great." He follows Mia into the kitchen and sits at the table and watches Mia cook. Mia makes them omelets as Harvey fills their mugs with more coffee. They steal looks at each other while they eat. When they finish, Harvey says, "That was excellent. Thank you." Mia blushes and says, "Thank you. I'm glad you liked it."

Harvey's phone buzzes and he looks at it. This time it's Mike calling. He says to Mia, "I need to take this…give me a sec." He answers the phone, "Yeah Mike." He listens and then says, "Ok, I'll meet you in about two hours." He hangs up and says, "I hate to eat and run, but…" Mia smiles and says, "I understand. Thank you again for last night Harvey. I'm really glad we found each other again. I've missed you." Harvey stands and pulls Mia to him. He says, "Me too. I've really missed you." He looks at her and then leans down and kisses Mia. This time neither pulls back. When they do pull away from each other both are breathless. Mia walks Harvey to the door, he opens it and stands in the doorway looking at Mia and says, "I'll see you tomorrow for lunch." Mia nods and says, "I look forward to it." They stare at each other a few minutes longer and Mia says, "Bye Harvey." Harvey smiles and says, "Bye Mia." He walks slowly down the hall to the elevator. Mia watches him as the elevator door closes. Gable distracts Mia by rubbing up against her leg. She picks him up and closes the door; and says to Gable, "So Gable what do you think about Harvey?" Gable answers her with a purr and snuggles up against her neck. Mia smiles and says, "Yeah I like him too Gable. I like him a whole lot." She sets Gable down and cleans up the kitchen.

Harvey gets home, takes a shower, and changes into a white shirt and black jeans. He checks his voice mail and hears the message from Scottie. He thinks to himself, 'I'll call her later.' He gets to the office and Mike is waiting for him. They sit at the table in Harvey's office and go through case files for the Bailey case. They have a deposition on Monday afternoon. They work for hours and Donna drops by with food and offers to help. After they finish dinner, Mike heads to the men's room; Donna asks Harvey if he's talked to Scottie. Harvey says, "Yeah. Why?" Donna asks, "When?" Harvey says, "Yesterday. Why Donna?" Donna says, "Because she called me this morning; said she hadn't heard from you since Thursday. She's worried. Did you see Mia?" Harvey nervously licks his lips and tries to avoid the question. Donna stares at him and he finally says, "Fine, you want to know…yeah, I saw Mia, I had dinner with Mia. And I'm having lunch with her tomorrow. Happy Donna?" Mike approaches Harvey's office and upon hearing Harvey and Donna talking he waits to go in. He knew there was something more to Mia.

Concerned Donna says, "Harvey, what about Scottie?" Harvey angrily says, "What about Scottie? You pushed me into admitting I felt something for her. And I admit it, she means something to me. But…" He takes a deep breath, runs a hand through his hair and says, "But damn it Donna, I don't love Scottie. I never have. Yeah she means something to me. You mean something to me too Donna." He pauses and then angrily says, "But…I don't love Scottie," and softly says, "Or you. I'm sorry Donna. It's always been Mia. I've never been able to get her out of my mind." Donna looks at him and slowly asks, "I know. Do you love Mia?" Harvey looks at Donna and just before he answers her he sees Mike from the corner of his office. Harvey stands and says loudly, "We need to finish this up. Mike you coming in or what?" Mike blushes and rushes into Harvey's office. Donna shakes her head and goes to her desk and begins to type. She thinks to herself, 'Crap, he's still in love with Mia. Scottie is not going to take this well and it's my all fault for pushing them together.' The three work late and just before they finish Donna's desk phone rings, "Pearson Specter, Harvey Specter's office." Scottie responds, "Donna – wow, you guys must be working on a major case. Is…Is Harvey busy?" Donna swallows and says, "Hey Scottie. Let me check. Hold on." She puts Scottie on hold and gets up and goes into Harvey's office and says, "Harvey, Scottie is on line 2." Mike watches Harvey. Harvey takes a deep breath and says, "Yeah, thanks. Mike, take five, go call Rachel or something." Mike nods and walks out of Harvey's office as Harvey goes to his desk and picks up the receiver.

"Hey Scottie," he says softly trying not to sound guilty and he thinks 'guilty? Guilty for what? I had dinner with an old friend…' Donna closes the door and goes to her desk. Mike is waiting for her and asks, "So what's going on with Scottie and Harvey?" Donna says, "I don't know." Mike then asks, "Who is Mia?" Donna looks at him and he says, "I asked Harvey the other day when we ran into her but all he says is she's an old friend." Donna raises her eye brow and says, "Well, there you have it, Mia's an old friend. Now run along and call Rachel." Mike knows better than to argue with Donna so he goes off to call Rachel.

Meanwhile, Scottie asks Harvey, "So where have you been? I tried calling you last night and left a message but you never got back to me." Harvey hesitates, pushing his thoughts of Mia out of his mind, and says, "I was at Mike's place. He's been a bit upset that Rachel is out of town." Scottie nods and then says, "They are really close huh?" Harvey mumbles, "Yeah, I guess. So how's your case going?" Scottie angrily says, "I didn't call you to talk about my case Harvey." Harvey blushes and says, "Oh, um ok. What did you want?" Scottie takes a deep breath and says, "Nothing, sorry I bothered you." She doesn't hang up though most women would and she knows she should hang up but she's trying to give Harvey a chance to tell her how he feels about her. She's told him she loves him but he's yet to tell her he feels the same. Harvey says, "You're not bothering me. Sorry I'm distracted…it's this case. We have a deposition on Monday." Scottie says, "It's ok Harv. Want to call me after the depo?" Harvey mumbles and says, "Yeah sure. I'll talk to you then. Take care Scottie." Scottie says, "You too. I love…" but she hears Harvey hang up before she can finish. Scottie chastises herself and says, "You are being ridiculous. Harvey wouldn't cheat on me. He hates his mom for cheating on his dad, he would never cheat." Harvey stares at the phone and runs a hand through his hair. He looks up and sees Donna watching him from her desk. He shakes his head at her and closes his eyes. Donna comes to Harvey's door and says, "Need to talk?"

Harvey takes a deep breath and says, "I had dinner with Mia. I didn't have sex with her. I'm not cheating on Scottie." Donna says, "Hey, where is this coming from? Did Scottie accuse you…?" Harvey shakes his head and says, "No she didn't. But why do I feel like I'm cheating?" Donna says, "Maybe because you're with Scottie now?" Harvey looks at Donna and says, "I wanted to be with Scottie. But…now…seeing Mia…I don't know if being with Scottie is the best for me." Donna asks, "How do you feel about Scottie? I mean really feel about Scottie?" Harvey looks at Donna and shrugs. He finally says, "To be honest Donna I don't trust Scottie. I've been trying, but when it comes down to it…I don't trust her. She's lied to me one time too many." Donna leans forward and says, "Do what your heart tells you Harvey. Just…don't rush into anything." Harvey nods. Mike comes to Harvey's doorway and says tentatively, "Um you guys need a minute?" Harvey takes a deep breath and says, "No, I think we have everything we need. Let's call it a night." They pack up and catch a cab. The cab drops off Donna first, then Mike and then Harvey.


	2. Chapter 2

12

Old Friends (Part 2)

Harvey finds an old friend and falls in love.

Title: Old Friends

Rating: K+?  
Pairing: Harvey Specter and ("new character") MiaBella Parker

Characters: Harvey, Donna Paulsen, Mike Ross, Rachel Zane, Dana Scott, Daniel Hardman  
Warnings: language, but milder than what you'd see on the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Suits" or any of the content affiliated with it. This story is my own creation with some characters used from "Suits".

When Harvey gets home he pours himself a drink puts on one of his dad's old records. He thinks about Mia and wants to hear her voice but it's late and he doesn't want to wake her if she's asleep. Besides he'll see her tomorrow. He finishes his drink and heads to his bedroom; he strips to his shorts and climbs into bed. The last thing he thinks about before falling asleep is Mia.

Mia wakes up early, excited to see Harvey later that morning. She keeps looking at the clock and wishing that time would speed up. Around nine her phone rings and she prays that it isn't Hardman calling her into work. She answers the phone and to her delight it's Harvey, "Hi Harvey." Harvey smiles at hearing Mia's voice and says, "Hey I didn't wake you or anything did I?" Mia giggles and says, "No I've been up. What's up?" For a moment Mia wonders if he's calling to cancel on her. She smiles when she hears Harvey ask if he could come by earlier. She answers him, "Yes that would be great. I'll see you in about an hour then. Bye Harvey." Harvey chuckles and says, "See you in an hour. Bye Mia." They silently count to three and then hang up. Mia starts to dance around her living room as Gable watches her. She walks over to Gable and picks him up and says, "Harvey will be here in an hour baby. Oh wow! I feel like a teenager again!" Gable purrs in her arms and Mia says aloud, "I wonder if he still cares about me?"

Harvey arrives at Mia's apartment and she lets him in. She can't help but smile at him. She asks, "So where are we going?" Harvey grins and says, "It's a surprise. Wear comfortable shoes." Mia grins and says, "Ok. Give me one second." She runs into her bedroom and pulls on her sneakers. She grabs a hair tie for her hair and slides it on her wrist. She comes into the living room and finds Harvey playing with Gable. She giggles and Harvey looks at her and blushes. Mia says, "I thought you said years ago you don't like cats?" Harvey says, "You know I was lying. I only hated that orange tabby that almost bit you. Besides Gable and I are now old friends. Aren't we Gable?" Gable responds with a meow making Harvey and Mia laugh. Harvey asks, "You ready?" Mia smiles and says, "Ready whenever you are." Harvey says to Gable, "Sorry buddy I got to go." Harvey stands and comes over to Mia kisses her cheek. Mia smiles up at Harvey as he takes her hand and escorts her out of her building. They catch a cab to Central Park. Harvey turns to Mia and says, "I thought we'd take a walk through Central Park and then have lunch." Mia says, "Sounds like a plan." They walk around Central Park for a while and then head up towards Macy's and the Empire State Building. They come across a pizza place that they used to sneak out to when they were in high school. Mia recognizes it and says, "Oh my God Harvey…is this…" Harvey cuts her off and says, "Yep, the one and only. Let's have lunch." Mia laughs and says, "Oh wow. I didn't know this place was still even around!"

They grab a couple of slices and beers and reminisce about the time they skipped class and came over here and were almost caught by Harvey's mom. Mia asks, "How are your mom and your brother Marcus?" The smile fades from Harvey's face as he says, "I don't know. She left when I was at Harvard and Marcus, well, he's somewhere out west." He looks at Mia and asks, "Mia, why did you leave? You didn't even say good bye." Mia swallows hard and blinking back tears she says, "Oh Harvey. I didn't want to leave you. My parents made me. Everything had been arranged and we left the night we graduated. I kept telling my parents I couldn't leave you; that I wanted to be with you. But they wouldn't hear about that. We flew out to San Francisco and I kept calling you but only ever got your mom. And I wrote you a bunch of letters but you never called me back or wrote to me." Harvey says, "I never got any messages or letters." Mia dabs at her eyes and continues, "A few years or so later Dad had a heart attack and Mom told me why we really moved from New York. I stayed until Dad got out of the hospital and then I moved out and ended up in Los Angeles." Harvey asks, "Why did you all move?" Mia takes a deep breath and says, "My dad had an affair." Harvey looks at her and Mia says, "He had an affair with your mom." She sees Harvey's expression change to anger. He tries to keep in control and says, "My mom…and…your dad had…an affair?" Mia nods and says, "Yeah and that's why we had to move and they wouldn't let me say goodbye to you. Oh Harvey I'm so sorry." Harvey wipes Mia's tears and then takes her hand and says, "Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault. They messed around and we paid the price. When you left home, why didn't you come back to New York?" Mia says, "I wanted to. I called but your mom said you had moved on and was at Harvard and that you were dating another girl. She said it was someone you were serious about. I figured since you hadn't called me back or written to me that you had moved on like your mom said. So I gave up; and went to LA." Mia takes a deep breath and shakily says, "Several years ago, I guess just before your dad passed away I called and spoke to your dad. He said he'd give you a message that I called and had taken down my cell phone. He said he'd hoped we'd find each other again." Tears form in Harvey's eyes and he says softly, "I never got the message from him. He called one day while I was in court and I told Donna I'd call Dad back and I never did. He passed away a few days later. I'm so sorry baby." He pulls Mia towards him and holds her. After a few moments Mia pulls back and says, "Harvey, no need to be sorry. We found each other now. I just need you to know I never stopped thinking about you; and I've missed you every day since my parents made me leave. I just hope you don't hate me for leaving." Harvey says, "I never stopped thinking about you either. I did hate you for leaving but now, knowing why…I don't hate you; it wasn't your decision to leave. To be honest, I could never hate you. I've missed you so much!" Mia touches Harvey's face and says softly, "Oh Harvey." He leans down and whispers, "I know I didn't buy you flowers, but can I kiss you?" Mia laughs and nods. She pulls him closer to her as they kiss deeply.

Since the weather is sunny and warm Harvey and Mia walk on 5th Avenue and window shop, afterwards they catch a cab back to Mia's place. Mia feeds Gable and asks if Harvey's hungry. Harvey smiles at her and they decide on salads for dinner. After dinner they snuggle on the sofa. When Harvey's phone buzzes he looks at it and sees "Scottie calling" and mumbles, "Shit" under his breath. Mia looks at him and says, "Go on and take it I'll be right back." She heads towards the bathroom to give Harvey some privacy. He answers the phone, "What Scottie? I mean, hey Scottie; what's up?" Scottie says, "Nothing Harvey, I miss you and wanted to hear your voice." Harvey takes a deep breath and says, "Oh." He knows she wants to hear him say he misses her, but he honestly doesn't miss her and he doesn't want to lie to her. Scottie asks, "What did you do today?" Harvey hesitates and finally says, "Work." Suspicious Scottie asks, "Harvey is everything ok? Are you ok?" Thrown by the questions, Harvey says, "What? Yeah, yeah I'm good…really. Listen it's late and I'm tired so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye Scottie." He hangs up before she can say anything else. He calls out to Mia, "Mia? I'm off the phone." Mia comes out a moment later dressed for bed and asks, "Is everything ok?" Harvey looks at her and slowly says, "Yeah, everything is…ok." Mia smiles. She wants to ask Harvey if he's seeing anyone but she's scared that he might answer he is seeing someone. Harvey stands and walks over to Mia and pulls her to him. She wraps her arms around Harvey's neck as he pulls her closer for a kiss. When they part Harvey whispers, "Mia I don't want to lose you. Let me stay the night, please?" Mia looks at Harvey, swallows hard and says slowly, "Ok Harvey. Stay. I want you to stay."

Harvey picks up Mia and carries her to her bed and lays her down. Harvey lies next to Mia and they start to kiss. Their hands begin to wander over each other's body. When their desire becomes more demanding, Mia pushes Harvey away and sits up. Harvey asks, "What's wrong Mia?" Mia bites on her lower lip and looks at Harvey; after a moment she asks tentatively, "Harvey, are you seeing anyone?" Harvey looks at Mia and then turns away. He nervously licks his lips and then looks at Mia again. Mia says quietly, "You are…aren't you?" Harvey takes a deep breath and says slowly, "Yes, but…" He stops when Mia shakes her head and he sees tears fall from her eyes. He takes her hands in his and says, "Mia, I love you. I've loved you since we were kids. I've never stopped loving you. I meant what I said; I don't want to lose you." Mia looks at Harvey and tearfully says, "I've never stopped loving you either Harvey. But I can't be…the other woman." Harvey quickly says, "You will never be the other woman, you are the only woman for me. As soon as she comes back to town, I'm breaking it off with her. I want you, only you." He looks at Mia and asks, "Do you want me to leave?" Mia shakes her head and says, "No, I want you to stay. But…I… we can't…" Harvey nods and says, "I understand. We said we'd take it slow." Mia nods and kisses Harvey's cheek. She touches his face gently as their eyes lock on each other. Mia pulls Harvey towards her to lie down and he wraps his arms around her pulling her close and tightly to him. Later Mia is awakened by Harvey. She hears Harvey calling her, "Mia! Mia don't leave me. I need you." She turns to face him and gently says, "Its ok Harvey I'm here I won't leave you." Harvey wakes and sees Mia. Mia whispers, "I need you too Harvey." He pulls her close and kisses her as they drift off to sleep again.

They awake early, have coffee and breakfast. Harvey calls Ray to tell him to pick him up at Mia's. Ray asks if he needs a suit and Harvey says, "Yeah I do…get my dark blue suit, white shirt, and the striped blue tie." Ray says, "No problem boss." Harvey chuckles and says, "Thanks Ray." Mia comes out of the bedroom in a dark blue suit and Harvey smiles. Mia asks, "Why are you smiling?" Harvey says, "You'll see. Ray is on his way, bringing me a suit. If you give me about fifteen minutes to change I can have Ray drop you off at work." Mia says, "I don't want him to go out of his way Harvey. But you can drop me off at the subway." Harvey nods and walks over to Mia and kisses her. Harvey's phone buzzes with a text from Ray saying he's out front of Mia's building. Harvey calls Ray and tells him to come up; a few minutes later there is a knock on Mia's door. Mia answers it, "Good morning Ray." Harvey is behind her and takes the suit from Ray and says, "Morning Ray. We'll be down in about 20 minutes or so. Thanks!" Ray nods and says, "Good morning Ms. Parker, Harvey." Harvey goes to Mia's bedroom to change as Mia asks Ray if he'd like some coffee. Ray says, "No thank you ma'am, have some in the car. I'll see you in about 20 minutes." Ray nods and walks towards the elevators. Mia closes the door and goes into the kitchen to make sure Gable has food and water for the day and cleans up the breakfast dishes. She pours herself a to-go cup of coffee and yells to Harvey, "Harvey you want a coffee to go?" She jumps when she hears his voice right next to her. Harvey grabs her and turns her around and kisses her. He whispers, "Sorry if I scared you." Mia blushes and wipes her lipstick from his lip and says, "I thought you were still getting dressed." She sees his dark blue suit and smiles. Harvey says, "Great minds think alike. I love you Mia." Mia takes a deep breath and says, "I love you too Harvey. Come on I can't be late."

Ray drops off Mia at the subway around the corner from Pearson Specter and then Harvey. Mike appears as Harvey exits the car. "Morning Harv. Have a nice, um Sunday?" Harvey rolls his eyes at the kid but gives him a small smile as they walk towards their building. He says, "Yeah I did. You doing ok?" Mike nods and then shrugs. Harvey stops as does Mike and Harvey says, "Kid it'll work out. If it's meant to work out, it will." Mike looks at Harvey and says, "But I don't want her to go to Stanford." Harvey knows Mike means Rachel and says, "I know, but you got to let her do what she feels is right. Otherwise, you might lose her for good." Mike nods. He knows Harvey is right; it's just hard to accept. Harvey starts to walk and Mike says, "What are you going to do about Scottie?" Harvey stops and turns around so quickly that Mike jumps back afraid that Harvey will punch him. Harvey says angrily, "Did Donna say something to you?" Mike shakes his head and says, "No. You've been acting funny since Thursday when we bumped into that old friend of yours. I just kind of put it together." Harvey rolls his eyes and thinks 'Sometimes this kid is scary the way he puts things together.' Harvey softens a bit and says, "Mia…is an old girlfriend. Actually we've been friends since before kindergarten. And as for Scottie…I'm breaking it off with her when she gets back." Mike says, "For Mia?" Harvey nods and says, "Yeah. I love Mia, she loves me. We're meant to be together." Mike smiles and nods. Harvey turns and walks towards the building as Mike says to himself, 'Who knew that the great Harvey Specter had feelings?' He grins and runs to catch up with Harvey.

Mia arrives at work with fifteen minutes to spare, so she makes coffee and gets the morning paper for Daniel who should be arriving in about ten minutes. Just like clockwork Daniel arrives and Mia greets him with a cup of coffee and the paper. He smiles at her and asks her to come into his office. She grabs her notepad and pen and follows Daniel into his office. He places his briefcase on the floor next to his desk and asks, "Mia did you have a nice weekend?" Mia smiles and says, "Yes, very…relaxing. How was your weekend Daniel?" Daniel tells her that his daughter came home for the weekend. Mia says, "That's great. I know you've missed seeing her." They go over his schedule for the day and the week and then Mia returns to her desk. It's a typical Monday for Mia fielding phone calls, typing up legal documents and such for Daniel. She decides she needs to go out for lunch and tells Daniel that she's going up to Clyde's Deli and asks if he wants her to bring him anything back. Daniel declines but tells her to be careful. Mia walks up to the deli and her mind wanders to Harvey. She wonders if he'll call and then she reminds herself he has a deposition this afternoon so he's probably busy. She tells herself, 'He told you he loves you.' She smiles and enters Clyde's and orders a corn beef on rye and an iced tea. She finds a seat near the window and eats her sandwich and tries not to think about Harvey too much. She checks her email when her phone buzzes. She answers, "Hello?" Donna is on the other end of the line and says, "Hello Mia, its Donna. Harvey would like to speak to you." Mia smiles and says, "Hi Donna. Ok, thanks." Donna says, "Please hold." Donna places Mia on hold and tells Harvey that Mia is on line two. A moment later Mia hears Harvey's voice, "Hey Mia." Mia says, "Hi Harvey. I was just thinking about you." Harvey chuckles and says, "I've been thinking about you all morning. I don't have much time, got a depo in 20 minutes. I want to see you…tonight." Mia doesn't say anything so Harvey says softly, "Please baby? I need to see you." Mia smiles and says, "Yes, of course." Harvey says, "Great. I'll have Ray come over to get you…he can pick you up after work, he'll take you to your place to feed Gable and you can change and…you know…I want you to spend the night with me." Mia swallows and says, "Harvey are you sure…I mean…spending the night…" Harvey cuts her off and says, "I want you with me. I just want us to be together." Mia nods and then says softly, "Ok Harvey. I could never say no to you." Harvey smiles and says, "I know." She hears him mumble to someone and then he's back on the line with her saying, "I have to run. I love you Mia. I'll see you tonight." Mia says, "Tell Ray anytime after five is good. I'll see you tonight Harvey. And Harvey…I love you too." They hang up. Mia finishes up her lunch and goes back to her office.

They prepped for the deposition all morning and they are happy that all went according to the way they wanted it to go. Mike follows Harvey to his office and Harvey says, "Mike, go call Rachel." Mike not taking the hint says, "She's on a tour of the campus at Stanford," as he plops down on the sofa in Harvey's office. Harvey rolls his eyes and looks at Mike. Mike says, "Oh! You want to be alone…ok…I'll be at my desk." Harvey says aloud, "Donna get Scottie on the phone please." Donna jumps up to his doorway and asks, "Harvey are you ok?" Harvey looks up surprised to see Donna in his doorway and motions for her to come in. Donna closes the door and walks over to Harvey's desk and looks at her boss. Harvey says, "I told Mia about Scottie. When Scottie returns…I'm breaking it off with her." Donna asks, "Did you find out why Mia left without saying goodbye?" Harvey nods saying, "Yeah, her dad had an affair with my…" Harvey drifts off, too angry to say the word 'mother'. Donna says, "Your mother and her father? Oh my God Harvey." Harvey takes a deep breath and says, "Yeah; and apparently Mia called and wrote me letters but my…mother…never gave me the messages or the letters. And she told Mia that I was over her and to leave me alone." Donna says, "Oh Harvey, that's awful. Mia still loves you?" Harvey smiles and says, "Yeah she does. I love her Donna. I can't lose her again." Donna nods and says, "You love Mia?" Harvey says, "Yeah I do." Donna says, "I've never heard you say you love anyone." Harvey blushes and says, "Get out." Donna giggles as Harvey shakes his head smiles. He looks at Donna and says, "I have a reputation to uphold so not a word to anyone. Although the puppy knows. He figured it out." Donna laughs and stands up. She says, "He would. So you still want Scottie on the phone?" She sees Harvey's smile fade slightly as he says, "Yeah thanks."

Through the intercom on Harvey's desk he hears Donna say, "Scottie on line two." Harvey takes a deep breath, pushes the button and says, "Hey Scottie." Scottie sounds cold saying, "Harvey. How did the depo go?" Harvey picks up the receiver and says, "It went fine just the way we planned. I figure they'll cave by tomorrow morning." Scottie says, "Great, I'm happy for you Harvey." Harvey takes a deep breath and says, "Scottie…when are you coming…back?" Scottie notices he doesn't say 'home' and says, "I'll be back Wednesday evening. They caved and so we have paperwork tomorrow." Harvey says, "I knew you could do it. Congratulations Scottie." Scottie says, "Thanks. Well, I guess I'll see you on Wednesday." Harvey says, "Yeah Wednesday. Text me the flight and I'll have Ray pick you up." Scottie says, "No need for Ray to pick me up. I'll manage. Bye Harvey." She hangs up before he can say anything. Luckily Scottie is alone in her London office as she cries. She knows Harvey and her are through, she can hear it in his voice. She knew it was too good to be true. She's loved him since their Harvard days but he's never once told her he loves her. The closest thing was when he said she meant something to him. She thought when he asked her to stay and move in with him that maybe deep down he loved her. She says to herself out loud, "Oh God I need to find a place to live in New York!" She calls one of her real estate clients and asks about rentals near Pearson Specter. Then she calls her friend Alex and says, "Hey think I can stay at your place for a few days…until I can find a place of my own?" Alex says, "Yeah of course. But I thought you were with that hot lawyer." Scottie giggles and says, "Well…time to move on…you know?" Alex laughs and says, "Yeah been there. Hey he wouldn't bat for the other team would he?" Scottie laughs and says, "No sorry. But if he ever changes I'll be sure to send him your way." She tells Alex she'll be back in town on Wednesday and she'll see him then.

Harvey slowly hangs up the phone and wonders to himself, "Does she know something?" Donna comes in and asks if he's ok. Harvey looks at her and tries to give her his poker face. Donna's too smart for that. She looks at him and says, "Hey it's me you're talking to I invented the poker face." Harvey sits back in his chair and says, "She knows something is up." Donna says, "Maybe; or maybe its because you've never told her you love her and it's hitting her that its just not meant to be between you two." Harvey says, "I tried." Donna says, "I know. I'm sorry I pushed you down that path. If Mia is who you want to be with, then…I want you to be happy Harvey." Harvey nods and says, "You meant well Donna. I never thought I'd find Mia again so I was willing to…settle for Scottie. I appreciate what you tried Donna, I mean that." Donna stands to walk out his door and stops when Harvey calls out her name. She turns when he says, "Donna, I want you to be happy too. We deserve to be happy." Donna smiles at him and nods. Mike appears at Harvey's door and knocks softly. Donna turns, opens the door and walks to her desk.

Mike walks into Harvey's office and says, "If they don't cave…I've got an idea." Harvey smiles and says, "Ok, let's hear it." Just as Mike begins to speak Jessica walks into Harvey's office and says, "What the hell is going on?" Harvey and Mike look at Jessica as Harvey says, "What?" Jessica throws a document to Harvey and says, "This…care to explain what your girlfriend is doing in London?" Harvey scans the document and says, "She just told me they caved. What the hell is this?" Jessica says, "Well if they caved, then why the hell are they suing us?" Harvey is angry but tries to keep his cool and says, "I'll find out." Jessica walks out and then turns to Harvey and says, "You better goddamn find out or your little girlfriend will not be apart of this firm." Harvey looks up and sees Donna who nods and then is heard on the intercom saying, "Harvey Scottie is on line 2." Harvey presses the button and says, "Scottie…care to explain why Jeffrey Company is suing us?" Scottie says, "I just got notice of it myself, I've got a meeting set up in thirty minutes. I'm not sure what the hell happened." Harvey says, "Well you better goddamn find out. You said you could handle this and I talked Jessica into letting you handle it. This is not how we wanted it handled." Scottie responds, "Give me an hour and I'll let you know what is going on." Harvey says, "Fine," then hangs up. Mike says, "Do you think she sabotaged the case?" Harvey says, "I don't know. I don't need this shit!" Mike says, "I'll see what I can find out."

When Mike leaves Harvey picks up his cell phone and calls Mia. Mia answers, "Hardman & Associates. This is MiaBella Parker. How may I help you?" Harvey says, "Hey Mia." Mia smiles and says, "Harvey, what a surprise. Is everything ok?" Harvey says, "Yeah, well, not really. I just needed to hear your voice." Mia says, "Is it about your case?" Harvey says, "No, another case. We're still on for tonight…right?" Mia says, "Absolutely." Harvey smiles and says, "Great. I need to see you." He looks around and then says, "I love you Mia." Mia smiles and says, "I love you too Harvey. Are you sure you're ok? You sound…sad." Harvey says, "Yeah, I'm ok. Hearing your voice is what I needed." He sees Mike at his door and raises his finger to indicate to Mike to give him a moment. Mike nods and goes over to Donna's desk. Donna keeps typing and asks, "What do you need Mike?" Mike says, "Nothing, Harvey's on the phone." Donna stops typing and looks at Harvey and sees he's on his cell phone. Then she goes back to typing. Mike asks, "What do you know about Mia?" Donna shakes her head. Mike then asks, "Do you think Scottie found out about Mia?" Donna says, "I don't know." Mike asks, "Do you think Scottie would sabotage a case because of a problem or rather a break up with Harvey?" Donna stops typing and looks at Mike. Slowly she says, "I really don't know. But I hope for Harvey's sake she didn't."

Harvey says to Mia, "Baby, I have to go. I'll see you tonight ok?" Mia says, "Sure Harvey. I'll see you tonight. Bye." Harvey says, "Bye Mia. I love you." Daniel stands at Mia's desk waiting for her to get off the phone; so Mia says to Harvey, "You too. Bye." Harvey figures Hardman was at Mia's desk so he doesn't read much into how Mia hung up on him. Mia hangs up and looks up at Daniel and asks, "Did you need anything Daniel?" Daniel asks if she has plans for dinner that night and she quickly responds, "Yes, I do." Surprised Daniel asks, "Really? With who?" Mia is thrown by the question, but responds, "With an old friend. We ran into each other last week and well, we made plans to meet tonight for dinner." Daniel relaxes and says, "Oh well, that is nice. Have a nice time. I'm going to cut out early. If anything comes up before you leave you may reach me via my cell." Mia nods and says, "Have a nice evening Daniel." Daniel smiles and says, "You too Mia. See you tomorrow." He walks out the door and gets into a dark sedan. Mia finishes the work on her desk and when Ray arrives at five Mia is ready. Ray drives Mia to her apartment and waits for her. She quickly runs in, feeds and plays a bit with Gable; changes into comfortable shoes and clothes and packs her grey suit and heels for work the next day. She looks at herself in the mirror and says, "I can't believe I'm doing this. He's…in a relationship…but we're not having sex. This is still wrong. But…I love him." She shakes her head to rid herself of any bad thoughts and runs down to where Ray is waiting.

Ray drives Mia to Pearson Specter where Harvey is waiting. When Ray stops Mia slides over and Harvey gracefully steps into the car next to her. He leans over and kisses Mia. Neither of them says anything as Harvey grasps her hand in his. They arrive at Harvey's condo and he lets her in. Mia steps in and looks around as Harvey hangs up Mia's suit and sets down her bag; Mia thinks to herself, 'this is completely opposite of the house he grew up in. He's changed, I've changed.' She begins to get cold feet and says, "Harvey, I don't think this is a good idea." Harvey is immediately at her side and pulls her to him. He asks, "Why not?" He sees tears begin to form in her eyes and says, "Mia baby please don't cry. I promise we are not going to do anything you don't want to. Come on, lets have dinner." He looks at her a moment and says softly, "If you want to go back to your place after dinner…I'll drive you back." Mia smiles at him as a few tears escape her eyes and she quickly wipes them away. She takes a deep breath and says, "Ok. Let's have dinner." Harvey smiles at her and kisses her gently on the lips. He takes her hand and says, "Salad sound good?" Mia nods and walks with Harvey into the kitchen. Harvey walks her over to the table and pulls out a chair for her and says, "Here, sit and relax." He goes to the wine fridge and pulls out a bottle of white wine and pours them each a glass and then sets to making salads for them.

Mia watches as Harvey makes dinner for them and then he's seated next to her as they finish dinner. Harvey says, "I've got ice cream or fruit if you want dessert." Mia giggles and says, "Maybe later." Harvey smiles and deep down hopes that means Mia will stay the night with him. It's the first time in his life that he truly wants a woman to stay the night to be with him, not just to have sex. It dawns on Harvey that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Mia. He really can't lose her. He's never felt the same about another woman; only Mia. Mia watches Harvey and touching his arm says, "Hey, are you ok?" Harvey blinks and says, "Yeah, yeah I'm ok." Mia says, "You looked like you were a million miles away." Harvey smiles and says, "Just thinking about…you and…our future." Mia swallows. Harvey takes her hand and says, "I don't want to lose you. Mia I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Mia smiles and says, "Harvey, you have been the one and only for me. I thought I'd never see you again, much less be with you again. I tried to move on, but I couldn't. I don't want to lose you again either. I love you so much." Harvey leans over and kisses her.

They clean up after dinner and go watch TV. They end up making out on the sofa and are interrupted by Harvey's phone. Harvey quickly looks at the phone and see's "Scottie calling". He mumbles, "Shit!" Then quickly apologizes to Mia, "I'm sorry, I need to take this. I don't want to, but…" Mia nods and says, "It's ok. Go ahead. Where's the bathroom?" He points her to where the bathroom is and then kisses her softly. Mia gets up quickly and walks down the hall. Harvey watches her for a moment and then punches Scottie's number on his phone. Scottie lets it ring a few times and decides to let it go to voice mail. Harvey leaves a message, "Damn it Dana!" and hangs up. A moment later Harvey's phone rings; he answers quickly, "Scottie what the hell is going on?" Scottie says, "I don't know Harvey, you tell me." He's not going to get into this with her on the phone so he says, "About the lawsuit damn it!" Scottie blushes and stammers, "I…I…thought they caved, turns out the company got bought out and the new owners are suing. I've got a meeting set up for tomorrow morning to talk to Aaron Buckley, of Buckley Crafts. He bought out Johnson & Associates. I know Aaron from…a long time ago. I'll fix this Harvey. I promise." Harvey says, "You better fucking fix it!" He hangs up takes a deep breath and sees Mia in the doorway. Mia comes over to him and asks, "Was that her?" Harvey nods and says, "Yeah. She's on a case in London and she screwed it up. The top in her class and she fucks up the case." Mia says, "Have you two been having problems?"

Harvey doesn't want to talk to Mia about Scottie, but he doesn't want to lie to her either. Mia says, "If you don't want to tell me its ok. But you seem to be struggling with something and if you need someone to listen…I'm here for you." Harvey sighs and says, "Well, she wants more from me than I want to give her. I don't love her, so I can't tell her that even though I know she…" Harvey pauses and Mia says, "So you haven't told her you love her." Harvey shakes his head slowly and says, "And she's upset, angry…you name it." Mia nods then says, "Do you think she might have screwed up the case…on purpose?" Harvey says, "I don't know. I hope to hell she wouldn't do that, but…she's done things to benefit her on other cases against me. But this isn't a case against me." Mia cuts him off and says, "It may not be a legal case against you, but it is about you, about your love." Mia pauses and looks at Harvey and continues, "You need to call her back. Apologize for your tone." Harvey looks at Mia and says, "Seriously?" Mia nods and says, "Yes. I know you're angry about what she may have done…but you don't know if she's really done anything. If she loves you Harvey and she knows you don't love her, she's hurt. Plus you're name is on the door, you need to show her some respect not just yell at her. That goes for anyone in your firm." Harvey smirks and says, "Fine. I know you're right. But damn it she pissed me off by getting us sued. It was supposed to be an easy case." Mia gets up and smiles saying, "Harvey, calm down. Be a grown up." Harvey looks at Mia and shakes his head and smiles. He reaches for her hand and pulls her towards him. He nods and says, "Ok. On one condition…you stay the night with me." Mia smiles and says, "We'll see." And then winks at Harvey. She blows him a kiss and goes to the kitchen while Harvey calls Scottie back.

Scottie sees Harvey's number pop up on her phone and she wonders why he's calling back after hanging up on her. She hesitates but then answers the phone, "What now Harvey?" She tries to be strong. She hears Harvey clear his throat and say, "Hi Scottie. I…I…wanted to apologize for…my tone earlier. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." Scottie is at a loss of words. She's never really heard Harvey apologize to anyone especially when someone screwed up a case like she just did. Scottie stammers, "Its ok. I probably deserved it. I did screw up the case." Harvey says, "Yeah but I could have handled it better and not yelled." Scottie says, "Harvey, I'm sorry. My head hasn't been…Harvey, are we ok?" Harvey thinks to himself, 'Crap I don't want to discuss this now. But I can't lie to her either. Shit!' He takes a deep breath and says, "We probably need to talk when you get back. You know I care…about you…I care what happens to you." Scottie takes a deep breath and says, "But you..." She pauses and then says, "Yeah, we need to talk when I get back. I'll call tomorrow after my meeting with Aaron." Harvey says, "Yeah good luck with the meeting." He hears Scottie sniffle and then she says, "Bye Harvey." She hangs up before Harvey can say anything. He stares at his phone and shakes his head.

When he looks up he sees Mia in the doorway with two glasses of scotch. She hands one to him and says, "Need a drink?" He takes the drink and winks at her. They each take a sip and Harvey places his drink on the table and pulls Mia to him on the sofa. She sets her drink down as Harvey pulls her onto his lap. She straddles his lap as he holds her tightly. She feels how tense he is but slowly relaxes in her arms. She whispers, "Its late Harvey." He looks at her and says, "You're staying." She tries not to grin as she says, "You had no intentions of taking me home even if I wanted to leave. Did you?" Harvey grins and says, "Nope." Mia shakes her head at him and says, "Fine." She pauses and then says softly, "I love you." Harvey's smile broadens and says, "I love you Mia." He carries her to his bedroom and sets her down. They undress, both leaving their underwear on and climb into bed. They both whisper, "Slowly." And then Mia leans into Harvey and kisses him deeply. After a few more kisses, Mia turns to lay on her side with Harvey to her back. He pulls her close to him and they fall asleep.

The next morning they awake and dress for work. Harvey makes them breakfast and coffee. Mia says, "Wow you're so domesticated." Harvey laughs and says, "I've learned a few things." He pulls her close to him and holds her. Their kiss deepens and when they part Harvey asks, "Will I see you tonight?" Mia says, "We'll see. Let's see how our day goes." Harvey says, "I'll call you later and talk you into it." Mia laughs and says, "You haven't changed all that much." Harvey says, "Neither have you." Harvey won't let go of Mia and finally Mia says, "Harvey come on, Ray is waiting and I don't want to be late."

In the car Harvey asks, "How long have you worked with Hardman?" Mia says, "Just over a year. When I came back to New York I did odd jobs on Broadway, but nothing steady. Then I came across an ad for a legal assistant. I did some of that in LA and in Texas before moving back so I applied and Daniel hired me. I got the impression from Mike that you and Daniel aren't friends." Harvey smirks and says, "Yeah you could say we're not friends. It's a long story. Just don't mention to Daniel that you and I are…friends. He might make life difficult for you." Mia says, "Wow that bad huh?" Harvey nods. Mia says, "Well, maybe you can tell me over dinner one night." Harvey says, "Tonight?" He grins. Mia grins and says, "Call me later, we'll see." They kiss goodbye as Mia hops out of the car and down to the subway.

Ray drives Harvey to Pearson Specter and stops at the curb where Mike is standing. Harvey slides out of the car and sees Mike, he asks, "What's wrong kid?" Mike swallows and says, "I um found out something about Johnson & Associates. They were bought out by Aaron Buckley of Buckley Crafts." Harvey says, "Yeah I know. Scottie told me last night." Mike says, "Is she back?" Harvey rolls his eyes and says, "No, she told me on the phone." Mike then asks, "Did she tell you that she and Aaron had been engaged?" Harvey stops dead in his tracks and turns to Mike and asks, "When was she engaged to Aaron?" Mike says, "Um last year." Mike hears Harvey say under his breath, "Son of a bitch!" Harvey looks at Mike as Mike nods. Harvey says, "I should have known. Nothing but trouble!" He shakes his head and then says, "She's meeting with him today. Guess we'll see if she can make nice with him." Harvey turns quickly and walks briskly into the building with Mike running to catch up with him.

Mia arrives at work five minutes late because of a train delay. Daniel is not pleased but understands and is in a better mood when she brings him a latte from his favorite coffee shop. He tells her he has a meeting at Pearson Specter at three o'clock with Louis Litt and he wants her to attend. He says, "You can go home straight from there." Mia asks, "So you want me to take notes at the meeting?" Daniel nods and says, "Yes, please and make sure we have all the necessary paperwork for the Spacey case. They've agreed to our terms." Mia smiles and says, "That's great Daniel. Congratulations." Daniel smiles at her and says, "If you don't have plans tonight, perhaps we could have a drink, to celebrate." Daniel has been trying to get Mia to go out with him since he hired her but she's made an excuse each time. This time is no different. She says, "I'm sorry Daniel. My friend that I mentioned we made plans to get together tonight. I'm sorry." Daniel says, "Well, if anything changes, just let me know." The phone rings and Mia answers it, "Hardman & Associates." Rachel is on the other line and says, "Mia, it's Rachel Zane of Pearson Specter. How are you?" Mia smiles and says, "Oh hi Rachel. I'm fine and yourself?" Rachel responds, "Oh I'm fine. I just got back from a tour of Stanford." Mia says, "Oh really? That is an awesome campus isn't it?" Rachel is giddy and says, "Oh yes! I really loved it. I'm trying to decide between Stanford and Columbia. I really want to be a lawyer." Mia smiles and says, "What does your heart tell you?" Rachel is quiet and then says, "Well, it's telling me Columbia but I think it's because this guy I'm seeing is here and I don't want to leave him." Mia thinks a moment and then says, "Rachel, do you love this guy? I mean like you can't see yourself without him type of love?" Rachel says, "Yeah it's like that." Mia says, "Then go with your heart Rachel. Trust me. Don't let go of that kind of love. Everyone says if it's meant to be it will be but don't waste time. Don't take love for granted." Rachel smiles and says, "Thank you Mia. I didn't really call because of that, but I'm glad we talked. Thanks. And the real reason I'm calling is to let Daniel know that we need to change our meeting from three to four if that is ok with him." Mia says, "Hold on and I'll ask." She hits the intercom and says, "Daniel, would it be ok to change the three o'clock to four o'clock? Rachel Zane is on the line and is asking." Daniel smacks his lips and then says, "Yes, four will be fine. Thank you Mia." Mia gets back on the line to Rachel and says, "Yes, four o'clock will be fine. See you then." Rachel says, "Great. See you then Mia. And thank you again." Mia responds, "Anytime Rachel. Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

13

Old Friends (Part 3)

Harvey finds an old friend and falls in love.

Title: Old Friends

Rating: K+?  
Pairing: Harvey Specter and ("new character") MiaBella Parker

Characters: Harvey, Donna Paulsen, Mike Ross, Rachel Zane, Dana Scott, Daniel Hardman  
Warnings: language, but milder than what you'd see on the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Suits" or any of the content affiliated with it. This story is my own creation with some characters used from "Suits".

Around noon Harvey calls Mia and asks about dinner that night. He says, "We can stay at your place." Mia swallows and takes a moment to answer. She knows she and Harvey aren't cheating in the sense of having sex type of cheating, but he still is in a relationship. She says slowly, "Harvey, um…" He interrupts, "Mia, please?" She takes a deep breath and says, "Harvey, dinner sounds great but…I don't think…" Harvey interrupts again, "Mia I know. But I need you with me." Mia says, "I don't know Harvey. Like I said dinner sounds great because I like seeing you, being with you. But I feel like…" Harvey says, "We're not cheating. I know how you feel. I feel the same way. But wanting, needing to be with you is stronger. Listen, we'll talk about it at dinner. I'll send Ray to pick you up." Mia interrupts him and says, "No need, I'll be in town. Actually, Daniel has a meeting with Louis and Rachel at your firm at four and Daniel asked me to attend with him. He said I could leave right after the meeting. I told him I was meeting a friend for drinks this evening." Harvey chuckles and says, "Yeah drinks sound good. Maybe I can convince you with a couple of drinks." Mia laughs and says, "You are still such a bad boy." Mia hears Daniel call her and she tells Harvey, "I have to go. I'll see you tonight." He says, "Have Rachel walk you over to my office. Without Hardman knowing." Mia says, "I'll see what I can do. If not I'll call you." Harvey says, "Ok, love you baby." Mia says, "Me too. Bye." She looks up at Daniel who does not look pleased that she made him wait. She apologizes and he tells her he needs several copies and a document typed up before they leave this afternoon. He concludes with, "We're leaving at 2:30 Mia." She nods and says, "No problem Daniel." She rolls her eyes as he walks into his office. She sets to typing and making copies and has everything completed by 1:45. Daniel is impressed.

Daniel and Mia have a driver take them to Pearson Specter and they head up to the 50th floor to meet with Louis and Rachel. Also at the meeting is Mike Ross. Louis is not pleased that Mike is sitting in on his meeting with Hardman. Mia notices the looks between Mike and Rachel and wonders if Mike is the person she was referring to in their earlier conversation. The meeting begins and Mia takes notes for Hardman. Mike asks a few questions and a few changes are made to the agreement, but overall Hardman's clients get what they want. Louis is not pleased but it could have been worse he knows if they had gone to court. The meeting lasts about an hour and afterwards Daniel says to Mia, "I can drop you off to meet your friend if you would like?" Mia hesitates and Louis asks Hardman if he could stay a few more minutes. Mia looks at her phone pretending to look at the time and says to Daniel, "It's no problem I'm meeting her around the corner. So I'll see you tomorrow in the office." Daniel looks disappointed but agrees and says, "Have a nice evening Mia." Mia nods and begins to walk out. A moment later Mike is at her side and says, "Mia, actually Harvey asked me to walk you to his office and then down to his car." Mia smiles and says, "One of your duties as assigned Mike?" Mike blushes as he chuckles saying, "Yeah sort of." They walk towards Donna's desk. Donna sees them and nods to Harvey. Harvey comes out of his office as Mike and Mia approach. Harvey looks around and doesn't see Hardman so he nods to Mike. They stop at Donna's desk as Harvey says, "Hi Mia. Mike's going to walk you down to Ray who is waiting for us in the garage. I'll be down in a moment." Mia nods saying, "Hi Donna. Hi Harvey." Mike walks Mia to the elevator and then down to the garage and to Ray who is waiting at Harvey's car. Mike waits with Mia until Harvey arrives. Mike asks Mia, "How long have you known Harvey?" Mia smiles and says, "Before kindergarten. We grew up together." Mike is shocked and says, "Wow long time huh? What was Harvey like as a kid? Has he always been in a suit?" Mia laughs thinking about a younger Harvey. She says, "No way! His idea of dressing up was a clean baseball uniform." Mike laughs and says, "You're kidding? He played a lot of baseball?" Mia says, "Yeah he was on all sort of teams until our senior year and hurt his shoulder." Mike asks, "Did you guys date?" Mia blushes and says, "Yeah…" Harvey arrives so Mike says, "Well you kids have fun. See you tomorrow Harv. Nice to see you again Mia." Mia and Harvey laugh and Harvey says, "Go out with Rachel." Mia smiles and says, "Nice to see you again too Mike." Harvey opens the door and helps Mia into the car and then walks around to the other side and slides in.

Mike turns and heads back into the building and towards Rachel's office. Rachel asks, "You ready to go to dinner?" Mike says, "Yeah. But before we go…Rachel, wherever you choose to go to law school, whether it is Stanford or Columbia. I want you to know I'm behind you 100%. I love you. I want you to be happy." Rachel says, "Thank you Mike. I was going to tell you at dinner, but I've made my decision." Mike looks at her and is hoping she'll say Columbia. Rachel looks serious and Mike knows from her serious look that she's chosen Stanford. Rachel takes a step closer to him and says, "I've chosen you and Columbia." It takes a moment for Mike to understand what she just told him because all he thought was 'Stanford' so Rachel asks, "Did you hear what I said? I'm going to Columbia." Mike grins and pulls her close to him and kisses her.

Ray drives Harvey and Mia to the restaurant where they have dinner. Harvey tries to convince Mia to come back to his place to spend the night. Mia stands firm and says, "Harvey, I love you and I want to be with you; but spending the night…I just don't feel right about it. You're with someone." Harvey says, "I'm not, not really with her. Mia, we haven't and we don't have to have sex. Even though we did when we…" Mia stops him, "I know. Harvey, it's just…I want to with you but you're with her. I can't…you can't cheat on her. That's not us." Harvey says, "I know it's not us. I like…feeling you next to me. Yes I want to make love to you but, you're right we can't, not until I break up with Sco..." Harvey pauses because he doesn't want to use Scottie's name, so he says, "with her." He looks at Mia and says softly, "Mia, please I need you. We can stay at your place if you want." Mia is so close to say yes to Harvey. She loves feeling him next to her and having his arms around her. She takes a deep breath and says, "Harvey, slow down. Please. We just found each other again." Harvey says, "I don't want to lose you again Mia. I can't. I haven't been in love…hell, I haven't said 'I love you' to anyone. Only you…it's always been you." Mia closes her eyes and sighs. She opens her eyes and whispers, "Let's go." Harvey looks at her and asks, "Go?" Mia nods and says, "My place." Both smile as Harvey pays the bill and takes her hand and walk out to Ray who is waiting for them. Neither of them sees Mike and Rachel who also happen to be at the restaurant.

They stop by Harvey's place to pick u a suit for him, and then Ray drives them to Mia's apartment. They hop out and go to Mia's apartment and are greeted by Gable. Mia takes Harvey's suit to her bedroom as Harvey picks up Gable and takes him into the kitchen. Mia goes into the kitchen and smiles as she watches Harvey feed Gable. Harvey stands, sees Mia and blushes. Mia says, "Thanks for taking care of Gable. I'm glad he likes you. He hasn't taken to any guy I've brought home." Harvey raises his eyebrow and asks, "Bring many men home do you?" Mia blushes, "No only three and none worked out." Harvey smiles and says, "Because of Gable?" Mia blushes more and says, "Sort of but two accused me of pining after someone else." Harvey comes over to her and pulls her to him and asks, "Me?" Mia says, "No Gable. Yes, you silly." Harvey leans down and kisses her. When they part Mia snuggles next to Harvey as he holds her tight. He hears Mia sniffle and looks down at her and sees her wipe her eyes. He asks, "Mia, what's wrong?" Mia shakes her head and says, "Nothing. It's nothing." Harvey says, "Mia, talk to me. What's wrong? Do you want me to leave?" Mia immediately says, "No, I want you here. I love you Harvey. I don't want to lose you either." Harvey says, "Then why are you crying?" Mia takes a deep breath and says, "I just feel bad for…" She can't say who because she doesn't know her name, but Harvey knows who she means. Harvey says, "Don't. She'll be fine. She always comes out fine. I don't want to think about her." Mia nods and says, "I'm sorry." Harvey says, "Come on let's go to bed its late." Harvey gives her a smile and she can't help but smile at him. They head to the bedroom and undress and snuggle on the bed. They kiss and talk about their first time together.

_The First Time_

_It was the summer of when Mia and Harvey had turned seventeen. Their friends were having a party to celebrate the 4th of July so they went. Mia told her mother she was going to spend the night at her friend Jeannie's house. Harvey's parents were out of town and his younger brother Marcus was with them so Harvey had the house to himself and Mia was actually going to stay with him. They started planning this from the moment they found out about Harvey's parents' trip. Harvey made sure everything was perfect. He bought Mia flowers and even learned to cook. He planned that they would have spaghetti for dinner. They knew they had to be careful since Mia's folks were going to be home and their house was behind the Specter house. Mia arrived early and they spend the time watching TV and making out. Mia helps Harvey make dinner and clean up afterwards. They listen to some music and Harvey convinces Mia to come up to his room, he says, "Mia come on its more comfortable." Mia agrees as Harvey takes her hand and pulls her towards his room. Once inside they sit on his bed and continue to make out. Slowly they remove their clothes and after Harvey asks, "Mia are you sure you want to do this?" Mia takes a deep breath and whispers, "Yes Harvey. I want to; do you?" Harvey nods and says, "Mia I love you." Mia smiles and says, "I love you too Harvey." They make love and then snuggle together afterwards. The next day Mia makes them breakfast after they make love again. They were always together growing up, but after their first time they were even more inseparable. _

_The Present_

The next morning they wake, have coffee and breakfast and then head to work. This routine continues for the rest of the week until Scottie returns. Scottie purposefully has avoided speaking to Harvey because she slept with Aaron Buckley in order for him to drop the lawsuit he brought against Pearson Specter. She knows Harvey would never forgive her the indiscretion even though Aaron blackmailed her into it. She did it to save Harvey and his firm. The first Harvey sees of Scottie is when he arrives to work and finds her in his office and Donna nowhere to be found. Harvey is none too pleased but he doesn't show it. He walks in and says, "When did you get back?" Scottie is cold towards him and says, "Last night. I didn't want to wake you so I stayed at a friend's." Harvey raises his eyebrow and says, "Oh." He wonders if she actually went to his condo and didn't find him there. Scottie gets up and closes Harvey's door. Harvey doesn't want to discuss their relationship in the office so he decides to see how this plays out. He leans back in his chair and watches Scottie. Scottie steps towards him like a cat ready to pounce. Harvey's made a living out of reading people. He was off his game when he was fighting with Mike and when he first asked Scottie to move in with him. But now that he has found Mia, he's back on track and everything he wants and needs is in place.

So Harvey watches Scottie and knows he's ready for her until she says, "Harvey, I have a surprise for you." He looks at her and asks, "A surprise?" Scottie says, "Yes. I'm excited about it so I hope you will be too." Harvey asks, "What is it?" Scottie grins and says, "I'm pregnant." For the first time in his life Harvey is speechless and can only stare at Scottie. His brain is flooded with 'no she can't be', 'shit a baby?', and then like a knife slicing through his heart he thinks, 'Mia…I don't want to lose her but…' He hears Scottie ask, "Harvey? Did you hear me? We're going to be parents." Harvey swallows hard and says, "Are you sure?" Scottie tries to hide her anger that he doesn't believe her and says, "Yes, well I took one of those tests and it showed that I'm pregnant." Harvey wants to ask her, 'Is it mine?' but he knows he can't ask that. She's telling him she's pregnant, that they are going to be parents so he must be the father. He never thought this would happen; he never planned to be a father. Then he thinks, 'Oh God Mia will be so hurt.' He is so stunned he asks again, "Are you sure?" Scottie asks, "Aren't you happy about this Harvey?" All Harvey can manage to say is, "Um wow." Scottie says, "So do you think we should get married?" Harvey's first reaction, which he says out loud is, "No!" He says it a bit too loud making Scottie jump back and Donna, who apparently came back to her desk and upon seeing Scottie in Harvey's office and him yelling "No" jump to Harvey's door and rush in. Scottie dismisses Donna by saying, "This is a personal matter Donna." Donna doesn't take being dismissed by Scottie or anyone for that matter lightly and before replying looks at Harvey. Harvey just stares, something is up and Donna is going to get Scottie out of Harvey's office. Donna says, "Scottie I don't appreciate being talked down to or getting sent on a wild goose chase so that you can sneak into my boss' office. Now if you don't mind, Harvey has a meeting in five minutes and we need to prepare." Scottie looks at Harvey who nods at her so she turns on her heel, tries to stare down Donna which is no small feat since Donna towers over Scottie. Donna stares back and slowly raises her eyebrow as if to indicate to Scottie, 'Really? I invented the stare down' Scottie relents and says, "We'll talk later Harvey." As she walks out of Harvey's office.

Once alone, Donna closes Harvey's door and asks him what's wrong. It takes a moment for Harvey to come back to reality and he says slowly, "Scottie just told me she's pregnant. What the fuck am I going to do now?" A shocked Donna says, "Pregnant with your baby?" Harvey nods and says, "That's what she said. Shit! Donna what the hell am I going to do? Scottie wants to get married, she's pregnant with my baby and all I'm thinking is Mia. I don't want to lose Mia but this…this news…I'll lose Mia." Donna says, "Oh Harvey. God this is all my fault. I pushed you to be with Scottie. Why the hell didn't you use protection?!" This snaps Harvey back into reality and he says, "We do…have." He quickly thinks back to each and every time and remembers using a condom and Scottie said she was on the pill. Never once did he not use a condom. He looks at Donna as Donna asks, "Do you think she's lying?" Harvey says, "It wouldn't be the first time."

Daniel sends Mia on an errand and while she's gone he has Jackie get Dana Scott on the phone. Scottie says, "Daniel Hardman what do I owe this surprise?" Daniel chuckles and says, "Well hello Ms. Scott. I understand you are dating Harvey Specter these days." Scottie says, "And what if I am? Are you trying to woo me away from him?" Daniel says, "Oh if I could. But I was wondering if you might be interested in knowing what you're boyfriend has been up to while you were out of town." Scottie sits up and says, "Maybe. But how do I know you are telling the truth. From what I understand you and Harvey aren't the best of friends and…well, let's be honest here Daniel…I'm not one of your favorites either." Daniel says, "You don't, but it's up to you. Would you like to know?" Scottie waits a moment and then says, "Go ahead humor me." Daniel says, "Specter has been going out with my assistant MiaBella Parker. They've gone out almost every night this past week." Scottie gets a little jealous and asks, "How did they meet?" Daniel hears the jealousy in Scottie's voice and says, "They are old friends from before he met you at Harvard. From what I can tell they are still pretty friendly with each other. I'm guessing they met last week when I sent Mia to deliver files to Louis." Scottie asks, "Why are you telling me this Daniel?" Daniel says, "Mia doesn't deserve to be hurt and we know Harvey has a reputation for hurting the women he plays with. You're an intelligent, attractive woman Scottie. You deserve better too than to be cheated on." Scottie says, "Well thank you Daniel. Oh and since we've decided to be honest with one another, let me in on a little something I told Harvey today." Daniel says, "And what is that Scottie?" Scottie smiles and says, "I'm expecting Harvey's baby." Daniel smiles and says, "Well, congratulations Scottie. I hope you three will be very happy." Scottie thanks him and when they hang up Scottie looks at her phone and mumbles, 'MiaBella Parker? Harvey never mentioned…oh my God! MiaBella…' Scottie thinks back to whenever Harvey would be stressed and he'd call out in the middle of the night "Bella." He was saying 'MiaBella' not 'Bella.' Scottie says, "He's still in love with her and now they've found each other. Shit! I am not loosing Harvey to some silly little assistant!"

Daniel thinks to himself, 'Oh Dana Scott is pregnant with Harvey's baby…this is just too good to be true." When Mia returns to the office he calls her to his office and says, "I've noticed a lot of calls from Harvey Specter's office coming into the office recently. We don't have a case with him…do we Mia?" Mia swallows and clears her throat before speaking trying to think of what to say since Harvey told her not to tell Daniel that she knew him. She decides to tell the truth. "Yes, I mean, no we don't have a case with Harvey, um Mr. Specter. Um…" she takes a deep breath and says, "Here's the thing Daniel, Harvey is an old friend." Daniel says, "Oh, he's the old friend you ran into?" Mia blushes and nods. Daniel looks at her and says, "How long has it been since you've seen him?" Mia says, "Not since high school." Daniel says, "You know he is dating someone." Mia blushes again a deeper crimson and says, "Yes, I know. He and I are just friends getting reacquainted. We've known each other since before kindergarten." Daniel knows there is more than the 'just friends' story Mia is telling him because he's had her investigated and has been following her. He says, "Be careful Mia. Harvey has a reputation with women." Mia blinks at Daniel and asks, "A reputation?" Daniel gives her a sly smile and says, "Oh yes. He goes through women like…well, you know. When I worked with him back when Pearson Specter was Pearson Hardman he was constantly with another woman; every night a different one," Daniel flips his hand and watches Mia, then continues, "Although everyone at the firm believed he loved Donna his assistant." He lets that sink in for a moment. Mia asks, "Donna? They…he and Donna?" Daniel nods. Then Daniel says, "But now I understand he's with the beautiful Dana Scott. They were at Harvard together you know. From what I heard they were quite an item back then too. And now that they are going to be parents…" Mia feels sick to her stomach and blurts out, "Parents? She's pregnant?" She doesn't want to think that Harvey has been lying to her or using her. But using her for what? They haven't had sex, not since high school. She needs to get out of Daniel's office, she needs air. Daniel sees Mia's expression change and asks, "Mia are you ok?" Mia looks up at Daniel and says softly, "I…I…don't feel well. I'm sorry Daniel, would you mind if I left for the day?" Daniel says, "Certainly Mia. I'm sorry you aren't feeling well. Do you need a ride?" Mia says, "Um…um no I think I can manage." Daniel says, "Nonsense, I'll get my driver. Jason will take you home." Mia nods and goes to her desk. She tells Jackie that she's leaving for the day and to get the calls. She grabs her bag and meets Jason out front. Daniel smiles.

Harvey calls Mia and Jackie tells him Mia left for the day so Harvey calls Mia's cell phone but only gets her voice mail. Before heading to a meeting he asks Donna to call Mia to let her know he needs to speak to her. Donna nods as Harvey and Mike walk to Jessica's office. Donna calls Mia several times and gets her voice mail. Donna wonders if Mia is trying to avoid Harvey and if so, why. She decides to call Mia using her own cell phone and Mia answers tentatively, "Hello?" Donna says, "Mia, it's Donna from Harvey's office. We've been trying to reach you." Mia says, "Donna is Harvey ok?" Donna says, "Yes, he's fine but he needs to speak to you." Mia says, "I…I can't talk to Harvey. Please, tell him I need some time. Bye." She hangs up before Donna can ask what is wrong. Harvey walks up and asks Donna if she got in touch with Mia. Before Donna can respond Scottie walks up and ignoring Donna says to Harvey, "Harvey I need to speak to you." He glares at Scottie and says, "I'm busy." Scottie insists, "Now Harvey, it's important." He turns to Donna who nods and then shakes her head. Harvey doesn't understand but since Scottie won't leave he needs to deal with her first. He heads to his office saying, "Fine." As Scottie follows him she says to Donna in a condescending manner, "Do NOT disturb us Donna." She then walks into Harvey's office and shuts the door. Harvey turns to Scottie and says, "So what the hell is so important? And don't ever use that tone with Donna again." Scottie looks at Donna through the glass wall and then turns to Harvey and asks, "So who is more important to you Harvey, me, Donna or Mia?"

Harvey pales and asks, "Mia?" Scottie yells, "Yes, Mia. Who the hell is Mia?" Harvey swallows and wonders how the hell she found out about Mia. He clears his throat and says, "Mia is an old friend. She and I grew up together. Why are you asking about her?" Scottie is taken aback that Harvey actually told her who Mia is; she wasn't expecting that. But did she expect Harvey to lie to her? Harvey wouldn't lie to her, would he?

Donna makes a call to Mike and asks Mike to find out about the meeting between Scottie and Aaron Buckley. Mike says, "What do you need to know?" Donna says, "Anything and everything. Scottie is up to something and we need to find out what before it all goes to shit." Mike says, "I'm on it!" He hangs up and begins to do some calling. Then he calls Vanessa, Harvey's private investigator. He tells Vanessa what is going on and she agrees to find out what she can, no charge of course because it's to help Harvey. Mike calls Rachel and asks to meet him outside for a few minutes. Mike meets Rachel and they walk towards the park around the corner from Pearson Specter. Rachel asks, "What's up Mike?" Mike hesitates and then says, "You know how we saw Harvey and Mia at dinner the other night?" Rachel says, "Yeah, they seemed pretty, um close." Mike says, "You can't tell anyone but Mia is an old friend of Harvey's they grew up together." Rachel says, "And they dated…didn't they? I could tell, there was something…between them." Mike nods and says, "Yeah. Harvey is still in love with Mia." And Rachel says, "Love? Harvey?" Mike nods again and says, "But you promise you can't tell anyone not even Donna." Rachel says, "I promise. Whoa, that explains it." Mike looks confused and asks, "Explains what?" Rachel tells him the conversation she had with Mia the other day which helped Rachel decide on Columbia. Mike smiles and says, "They need to be together. I haven't seen Harvey this happy…ever." Rachel nods and says, "Yeah. Do you need me to do anything?" Mike says, "Promise not to tell anyone anything and see if you can find out anything about Scottie and her trip to London. I've got a feeling about that one." Rachel asks, "A feeling? Like what Mike?" Mike says, "Scottie had a meeting with Aaron Buckley. She didn't tell Harvey Aaron was her former fiancé." Rachel's open wide and says, "I'll see what I can find out." They kiss quickly and head back to the firm.

Scottie is still in Harvey's office but he's thrown her with his honesty about Mia. She really half expected him to lie to her. So she asks, "So you've been seeing her while I was out of town?" Harvey hesitates a moment then says, "We've had dinner. Mike and I ran into her last week, she was dropping off files for Louis and we literally ran into her downstairs. She and I haven't seen each other since high school so we've gotten together to talk about old times." He hopes that satisfies Scottie's curiosity about Mia. It does, sort of. Scottie looses her nerve and says, "Ok, well. I need to get back to my office." She quickly turns and scurries out of Harvey's office and down to her office to decide what to do next. She sits at her desk and stares out the window thinking, 'So the pregnancy announcement didn't go as I hoped and he was actually honest with me about Mia. What the hell do I do now?'

Donna rushes into Harvey's office when Scottie leaves and before she can say anything Harvey asks, "Did you find Mia?" Donna says, "Yes, I kept getting her voice mail so I used my cell phone and she answered her cell. Harvey, I'm not sure what happened but she said…" Donna pauses and anxiously Harvey asks, "What Donna? What did Mia say?" Donna says, "Mia said, she couldn't talk to you and that she needed some time." Harvey looks at Donna and says, "What the hell happened?" Donna says, "I don't know. Do you want me to talk to her? I can go to her apartment." Harvey says, "No, I need to talk to Mia." Donna says, "What are you going to say to her?" Harvey shakes his head and says, "I don't know. But I need to find out what happened. Why she needs time and why she can't talk to me." Donna says, "Maybe I can go to her, find out for you." Mike knocks on Harvey's door and he and Donna stare at him. Harvey says, "Not now Mike." Mike says, "I think you'll want to hear about this." Donna nods and starts to walk out but Mike stops her with, "Donna, you'll want to hear this too." Harvey asks, "What is it Mike?" Mike clears his throat and says, "Scottie said she had a meeting with Aaron Buckley, right?" Harvey nods and says, "Yeah she said she had a meeting with him Wednesday morning. Why?" Mike says, "Yeah, well, they met Wednesday morning and then again every night this past week until Scottie came home on his private jet." Harvey asks, "What are you trying to say Mike?" Mike swallows and says, "I think she slept with Aaron." Harvey blinks and says, "No fucking way." Donna immediately says, "Harvey, calm down." She glares at Mike and says firmly, "We don't know if that is what happened. So calm down." Mike says, "I have someone looking into it. As soon as I have something Harvey…" Harvey says, "You tell me immediately. Who do you have looking into it? And why?" Mike blushes and Donna says, "I asked him to look into it." Mike says, "I contacted Vanessa." Harvey nods and inaudibly says, "Ok." He takes a deep breath and says, "I have to find Mia." Donna says, "No, you have a meeting at two with Jessica. I'll go find Mia." Harvey nods and says, "No. I appreciate it Donna but I need to find Mia and talk to her." He picks up the phone and punches a button and says, "Jessica, something's come up can we reschedule the 2 o'clock?" Jessica senses something is askew and asks, "Does it concern Scottie?" Harvey clears his throat and says firmly, "No but it is a personal matter." Jessica says, "Ok, do what you need; we'll meet tomorrow same time." Harvey thanks her and hangs up, picks up his briefcase and heads out the door. Donna and Mike follow him and see Scottie stop Harvey at the elevator. Scottie asks, "Where are you going?" Harvey glares at her, steps into the elevator and says, "Out." Scottie stares at the doors when they shut and then turns away slowly and she sees Mike and Donna. She heads towards Donna's desk but when Donna shakes her head, Scottie stops, flushes red and then hurries back to her office.

Ray drives Harvey to Mia's apartment and before Ray can actually stop the car, Harvey jumps out and runs to Mia's apartment door. It's locked and he buzzes her apartment but she won't answer. Finally one of Mia's elderly neighbors comes out and sees Harvey. She asks him, "Are you here to see Mia?" Harvey says, "Yes, ma'am I am. Is she home?" The elderly lady says, "She is son but she's very upset. I'm not sure why, she wouldn't say. She usually stops and chats with me, but today she just ran inside and I know she was crying." Harvey asks, "Will you let me in so I can check on her?" The old lady looks him up and down and says, "You're that fellow that has been coming by and visiting with Mia, aren't you?" Harvey smiles and says, "Yes ma'am. We've been friends since we were kids. If she's upset I'd like to make sure she's ok." She looks at him and says, "Yeah friends…more than friends if you ask me. I saw how you two look at each other. Sure I'll let you in. She deserves to be happy you know." Harvey nods and when she lets him in he thanks her and rushes up to Mia's floor."

When Harvey gets to Mia's door he pushes the doorbell. Mia jumps when she hears the bell. When Mia doesn't open right away, Harvey knocks on the door. Mia goes to the door and looks through the peep hole and says to herself, 'Oh crap. He's here!' She takes a step back from the door and says to herself, 'I can't, I can't talk to him.' Harvey knocks again and says, "Mia, please if you're home, I need to see you. We need to talk. Please?" All Mia can do is shake her head. Harvey tries again, "Mia? Mia please talk to me. I'm not leaving. I know you're in there." Mia shakes her head and says to herself, "He'll leave soon enough." She walks into the kitchen and absentmindedly adds food to Gable's bowl. She hears Harvey knock again and again, each time pleading with her to let him in. This goes on until about seven o'clock when it quiets down and Mia goes to check to see if Harvey has left. She goes to the door and doesn't see Harvey. She slowly opens the door and he nearly tumbles inside because he is sitting on the floor leaning against her door. He jumps up and says, "Oh thank God." He pulls her to him so fast it takes her breath away. She struggles against him and finally says, "Let go of me." Harvey pushes her inside her apartment and closes the door before letting go of her. He asks, "Are you ok?" Mia looks at him and says, "Why are you here? I told Donna I don't want to see you." Harvey says, "No, you told Donna you 'can't' talk to me…why? What happened?" Mia tries to walk away from him and he grabs her hand and says desperately, "Mia please…what happened? I can't lose you." Mia pleads with herself not to cry and decides she can't look at Harvey, so she looks to the floor. Harvey comes closer to her and Mia looks at him and he sees tears forming in her eyes.

Mia blinks a few times and begins to pry Harvey's hand away to release her. He whispers, "No. Not until you tell me what happened?" Mia takes a deep breath and shakily says, "Harvey, I can't be with you. Not while you ... I can't. It's not us." Harvey looks at her and says, "Mia, what happened? What are you not telling me?" She looks at Harvey and with her voice cracking says, "I'm sorry. I can't. Nothing happened. I just can't. I'm sorry Harvey. Please, leave." Harvey says, "No, I can't leave. I want you. I need you. Baby, I love you." Mia tells herself, 'be strong.' Mia says, "I…I love you Harvey, but I can't do this. I hated my father for having an affair and breaking us apart. You hated your mother for having an affair on your father. We can't be together while you are still with Dana Scott." Shocked Harvey looks at her and says, "How do you know her name?" Mia says, "Does it really matter how I know? What really matters here is you are with her and she's going to have your baby." Another shock for Harvey. He stares at Mia who says softly, "It's true isn't it?" Harvey slowly nods and loosens his grip. He knows he's losing Mia and he doesn't know how to fix it.

Mia finally breaks free of Harvey's grip and she goes to her door and opens it. She can't look at Harvey but says softly, "Please leave now Harvey. I can't go through this." He comes over to her and says, "I don't want to be with Scottie. I love you and want to be with you. Don't you want to be with me?" Mia says, "I'm sorry Harvey, but now there is a baby and you need to do what's right. I'm sorry." Harvey takes one last shot to keep Mia and pulls her to him. She struggles and then Harvey kisses her. Mia's defenses slowly dissipate but she manages to regain some sense and pushes away from Harvey. He won't let her go so Mia pounds on his chest and says, "Harvey let me go. Don't do this to me." He looks at her and lets go and Mia manages to push him out and close the door. Once the door is closed Mia breaks down crying. As she leans against the door she whispers, "I love you Harvey." At the same time Harvey stares at Mia's door and leans his head against it and whispers, "I love you Mia."

Harvey doesn't want to go home because he knows Scottie will be there and he can't talk to her right now. He's got to figure out what the hell he's going to do. He goes to Mike's apartment. The two have a few beers and try to figure out what to do about Harvey's relationship with Scottie. Harvey tells Mike, "Scottie says she's pregnant with my baby. All I want is Mia and now Mia doesn't want to have anything to do with me. What the hell am I going to do?" Mike is shocked that Harvey is actually asking him for advise especially on women. But Mike admires Harvey and wants to help in any way he can. So he asks, "Mia didn't say how she found out Scottie's name or that she was pregnant? Who could have told her?" Harvey says, "She wouldn't say…how the hell did she find out Scottie's name and that she was pregnant? I didn't tell her. Hell I just found out about the baby today." Mike asks, "Do you think it was Scottie?" Harvey says, "I doubt it. She did mention Mia to me today but…wait, how did Scottie find out I spent time with Mia while she was in London?" They look at each other and at the same time say, "Hardman!"

Gable comes over to Mia and nudges her. Mia wipes her eyes and smiles sadly at the cat and says, "Just me and you now Gable." She gets up and heads towards her bedroom. She stops deciding she needs a drink first and turns walking towards her bar cart and pours herself a drink taking it with her to the bedroom. She places the glass on her night stand and undresses slipping on her night gown. She sits on her bed, picks up the glass of alcohol and takes a long sip. She thinks about Harvey and what might have been if her parents hadn't of made her leave so many years ago. She shakes her head and gulps the rest of her drink. She goes and gets another drink. When Mia walks back to her bedroom this time she sees Harvey laying in her bed, she runs towards the bed but realizes its not true he'll never be with her again. She breaks down and runs to the living room. She sits on the sofa putting her drink down on the coffee table; she grabs a pillow hugging it tightly against her chest and cries trying to let go of the pain she feels of losing Harvey.

The next day Harvey arrives at work earlier than usual, even before Donna; he sits at his desk in his office. The office is dark except for the small lamp on Harvey's desk and the light from his laptop. He looks around his office and shakes his head saying quietly to himself, "What the hell am I going to do now?" Damn it!" He closes his eyes and leans back in his chair rubbing his temples. He feels a headache coming on. He chuckles as he thinks, "More like a pain in the ass." He shakes his head continuing to think, "How could I be so stupid with Scottie? Why did I have to pick up with her? Yeah, ok I love her but I'm not in love with her. I never have been in love with her. And now she's pregnant? Shit!"

Harvey's thoughts are interrupted by Donna who comes into his office and asks, "You didn't spend the night here did you?" Harvey opens his eyes and blushes, "No at Mike's." Donna looks at him sadly and Harvey feels the need to explain, "I couldn't face Scottie and I knew she'd be there." The two look at each other for several moments before Harvey asks, "Donna what the hell do I do now? Scotties' pregnant, wants to get married. I know I should do the right thing as dad would have said, but damn it. Donna I don't want to marry Scottie. I want Mia." He stops talking and shakes his head. He really wishes his dad was here so he could talk to him. Donna jars him out of his thoughts and says, "Harvey you need to do what's right for you and the baby. Don't rush into anything. If you don't want to marry Scottie then don't. Folks have babies every day without getting married. Mia…well, I don't know. I'm so sorry Harvey. I know you want her back…maybe…give her time?" Harvey tries to smile but he really can't, his heart isn't in it. He says, "I think I lost her for good this time." He's quiet for a moment and then says mostly to himself, "The one woman I've ever loved and I screwed that up."

Mia awakes on the sofa in her apartment. She picks up her phone and calls Daniel. He answers on the second ring, "Mia, are you ok?" Mia sucks in some air and says shakily, "I'm, um…hi Daniel. I won't be in today. I um, I don't feel well." Daniel smiles to himself as he says, "I'm sorry you aren't feeling well. Of course take the day off. If you need anything just call. We'll see you tomorrow." Mia says, "Yes, tomorrow. Thanks Daniel." She hangs up quickly she really doesn't want to talk to anyone. All she can think about is Harvey. She thinks out loud, "Maybe I was too harsh? What about me being happy? Could Harvey and I be together knowing he has a child with another woman?" Then a little voice says, "You're the other woman." This puts Mia into a tailspin and she throws a pillow at the door. Gable screeching jars her and she decides she needs to go for a run that should help clear her head she hopes. She dresses into running shorts, a top and sneakers locks up and goes for a run.

Her mind wanders as she makes her way through a maze of people. She runs for miles cutting in and out of traffic and then as she comes around a corner she runs smack into Mike Ross. Mia quickly apologizes and tries to keep going but Mike holds her by the arm and says, "Oh god Mia. I'm so sorry." Mia nods and says, "Yeah, it's ok I'm fine. I'm sorry I need to go." She tries to pull free but Mike won't let go because he knows Harvey is on his way and would want to see Mia. Mike says, "Um, Mia, I…um…listen Harvey…he loves you." Mia stops Mike and says, "Mike, I know you mean well but…Harvey and I…we're…" and before she can complete her sentence Harvey appears. "Mia! Oh god we need to talk," says Harvey. Mia shakes her head, "No Harvey I'm sorry I can't. I won't. I need to go." She breaks free from Mike's grip and runs down the street dodging pedestrians. Harvey looks at Mike and Mike says, "GO! I'll reschedule with Donna." Harvey nods and runs after Mia. It takes Harvey a bit but he finally catches up with Mia. Mia yells at him, "Damn it Harvey!" she's out of breath and so is Harvey but he manages to say, "Please just talk to me. Let's get some water and talk." Mia shakes her head, "Harvey there isn't anything to say. I was out for a run to get my mind off you and then we run into each other. Damn it!" Harvey smiles and says, "Then it's fate. Mia, please?" Mia shakes her head again and then says, "Ok fine." They start to walk towards a coffee shop when Scottie appears. She confronts them saying angrily, "Really Harvey? You blow me off, me the mother of your child for this…slut?" Harvey yells at Scottie, "Don't you ever call her that! And I didn't blow you off I had a meeting with Mike and I blew him off! I'll talk to you later." He tries to guide Mia away from Scottie but Mia stops and says, "No, I can't. I'm sorry Harvey. Good bye." She takes off running leaving Harvey standing and staring behind her. Scottie yelling at him brings him back to reality. He glares at her and opens his mouth to tell her something but he stops and just keeps walking back to the firm. Scottie has the good sense to let him walk alone.

By the time Harvey gets back to his desk he's completely drained and has a headache. Donna comes into his office and places a glass of water and two Tylenols on his desk. He looks at them then at her and asks, "How…?" Donna smiles and says, "I'm Donna, I know." Harvey says, "Thank you." He takes the pills washing them down with the water. Donna looks around then sits in front of Harvey and asks apprehensively, "It didn't go well with Mia?" Harvey leans back and says, "I never got a chance to talk to her. I caught up to her, she agreed to talk and then Scottie showed up. Mia left and I came back here. Mike reschedule?" Donna looks sadly at Harvey, ""I'm so sorry Harvey. Yeah Mike called you're set for tomorrow at two." Harvey nods and says, "I can't concentrate. I'll see you tomorrow. Have an early day." He puts folders into his briefcase and calls Ray as he walks out towards the elevator. He meets Ray out front and slides into the back of the Lexus. Ray drives off and asks, "Home?" Harvey nods. Ray's seen the look on Harvey before and he knows his boss is not in a talkative mood. He sees Harvey stare out the window deep in thought as he drives. They arrive at Harvey's condo, Harvey thanks Ray and goes inside. He checks the mail, puts his briefcase on the table near the door then drops the unopened mail on the table as well. He loosens his tie as he walks towards his bedroom. He looks at the bed and sees Mia. He shakes his head sadly. He changes into sweats and hangs up his suit, then goes into the kitchen pouring himself a glass of orange juice. He looks around the room thinking about Mia. Harvey goes to his den and fires up his laptop but he can't concentrate on work. He leans back in his chair and closes his eyes; slowly he falls asleep dreaming of Mia.


	4. Chapter 4

Old Friends (Part 4)

Harvey finds an old friend and falls in love.

Title: Old Friends

Pairing: Harvey Specter and ("new character") MiaBella Parker

Characters: Harvey, Donna Paulsen, Mike Ross, Rachel Zane, Dana Scott, Daniel Hardman  
Warnings: language, but milder than what you'd see on the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Suits" or any of the content affiliated with it. This story is my own creation with some characters used from "Suits".

Harvey is awakened by Scottie. His first reaction is, "What the hell do you want?" Scottie tries to be patient and says softly, "I came to your office; Donna said you had left. I was worried about you. Are you feeling ok?" She tries to touch Harvey's forehead but he moves away from her touch. He says, "Yeah but I feel like I'm coming down with something. You better not come too close." Scottie gets a bit angry and asks, "Why not?" Harvey says, "We don't want to hurt the baby in case I'm really sick." Scottie blushes and says, "Oh. Oh yeah. But I'm sure it'll be ok." She again tries to touch Harvey but he insists, "No I don't want to take any chances. When's your appointment?" Scottie looks confused, "What appointment?" Harvey looks at her and says, "Doctor…baby…you need to take care of…the baby." Scottie blushes even more and stutters, "Yeah, I um need to um make one." Harvey only says, "Yeah." Scottie tries to change the subject by asking, "What would you like for dinner?" Harvey says, "Nothing. I'm fine. Well, not hungry anyway." Scottie nods and says, "Well, ok, if you need anything let me know. Ok?" Harvey nods gets up and goes to the sofa at the back of the room. He lies down and closes his eyes. Scottie looks sad standing there and asks, "Harvey do you want me to stay tonight?" She's hoping he'll say yes but Harvey opens his eyes and says, "I think you should stay away at least until I'm over this cold or flu thing." He sees Scottie's sad look and adds, "For the sake of the baby." Scottie tries to smile and says, "Ok. If you need anything just…call me. Please?" Harvey nods and watches Scottie walk out the door. He hears her heels click on the floor in the living room. He hears her say goodbye as she walks out the front door. Harvey rolls his eyes and says, "Finally."

He gets up and goes into the kitchen and makes himself a sandwich taking it to the table. He takes a bite, chews it and swallows. He throws out the rest of the sandwich. He's not hungry. He goes to the living room and pours himself a drink; sitting on the sofa he thinks about Mia. He knows he's lost her for good after today. Damn Scottie! Why did she have to show up? He shakes his head and takes out his phone. He contemplates calling Mia. He figures he doesn't have anything to lose so he does. It rings but then goes to voice mail. He takes a deep breath and leaves a message, "Mia, its me. I'm sorry about today. Please call me. Please?" He hangs up. He knows she won't call but he really wants to hear her voice. He drinks the amber liquid puts down the glass and lies on the sofa closing his eyes.

Mia is at her neighbor's Mrs. Callahan's apartment. They are having dinner on Mrs. Callahan's insistence. Mia cries over Harvey when Mrs. Callahan asks about the "handsome young man" Mia was seeing. Mia says, "His name is Harvey. We've been friends since before kindergarten." Mrs. Callahan says, "More than friends if ask me. That's what I told him the other day." Mia asks, "Were you the one who let him in?" The old woman nods and smiles. "Mia he looked so upset and I knew you were there. Did you talk to him?" Mia nods and tearfully tells her about the baby. Mrs. Callahan says, "Mia, he doesn't love this Dana person. He loves you. Sounds to me as if he was with this other woman before you came back into his life; he's wanted you not this Dana." Mia says, "But what about the baby? I can't be the one to…" Mrs. Callahan interrupts Mia asking her, "The one to what? The baby has nothing to do with you and Harvey loving each other and being together. You two were meant to be together. That's why you found each other again." Mia shrugs her shoulders. Mrs. Callahan then asks, "Mia, if Harvey loves you but stays with Dana because of the baby…how long do you think they will last as a couple, married or not?" Mia looks at the elderly woman and says, "He said he loves me but…" Mrs. Callahan insists, "No 'buts' Mia. How long to do you think they will last? You said it yourself he's thought of you all these years." Mia shakes her head, "I don't know. Are you saying I … should tell Harvey I want him …back?" Mrs. Callahan asks, "Do you?" Mia cries and says, "More than anything." Mrs. Callahan says, "Then call him. Tell him Mia." Mia looks at her and then nods. She glances at the clock and says, "Oh my it's late. I'm so sorry for keeping you up." Mrs. Callahan says, "It's ok my dear but promise me you will call Harvey and talk to him. Work it out with him. You deserve to be happy sweetie." Mia nods and says, "I promise Mrs. C." She hugs the older woman and says, "Thank you for dinner and for talking to me." Mrs. Callahan smiles hugging her and says, "Anytime. Good night my dear."

Mia walks next door to her apartment locking up and changes for bed. She contemplates calling Harvey but decides it's too late so she'll do it tomorrow. She climbs under the covers and slowly falls asleep thinking about Harvey. The next morning she wakes, feeds Gable, dresses for work and then heads out to catch the train to work. Hardman is surprised to see her and calls her into his office, "Mia, how are you?" Mia says, Fine. I'm fine Daniel." He nods and says, "If you need anything just let me know." Mia nods and they discuss his schedule for the day. He tells her that Louis Litt will be stopping by to discuss some details of the settlement. Mia pales at the mention of "Pearson Specter" but tries not to let on to Hardman that it bothers her. The rest of her morning goes smoothly.

Harvey wakes after a rough night of tossing and turning thinking of Mia. He calls Donna and asks her to clear his schedule for the day. Donna says, "I can for all except your two o'clock with Mike." Harvey sighs and says, "Ok I'll be in for that. Hey do you know if Scottie is in yet?" Donna says, "Yeah, she's in I saw her walk to her desk. You haven't seen her?" Harvey explains as Donna smiles and says, "No problem. My pleasure to keep her away from you…for the baby's sake of course." Harvey chuckles and says, "Thanks. I'll see you later." Harvey hangs up and goes to the gym.

Dana sits at her desk and calls her friend Stewart. "Stewie, what do I do?" She asks. Stewart says, "Dana darling what's the matter?" Dana explains about Harvey not being happy about the pregnancy and that he found Mia. Stewart says, "Darling, I told you the pregnancy story wouldn't work. You didn't think it through honey. And if he's found his first love, you don't have a chance. I'm sorry sweetie." Dana is determined, "Damn it Stewie. I need you to help me! Telling me it's not going to work isn't helping me. What can I do to make Harvey happy about this and to forget about Mia?" Stewart says, "Give up Dana. I'm telling you this won't end up good for you." Dana says, "I can't. I love Harvey. I want him." Stewart says, "But Dana, if he's not IN love with you it'll never work between the two of you." Dana shakes her head, "I refuse to accept that. He's mine damn it!" Stewart says, "Do you hear yourself? Harvey isn't a possession honey. He's in love with someone else. Save yourself the heart ache and let him be. Tell him there was a mistake with the test, you're not pregnant and that he's free to go be with who he really wants to be with." Dana listens to him and says, "I just can't do that Stewie. Thanks anyways." She hangs up and says, "I've just got to push on setting a date. Once we're married…he'll forget about that damn Mia."

Katrina Bennett, Louis Litt's associate calls while Mia is at lunch and asks if Hardman would mind coming to meet Louis at Pearson Specter at two. Hardman agrees and when Mia gets back from lunch Daniel tells her that he needs her to go with him. Mia tries to get out of going with him because she really doesn't want to run into Dana Scott or Harvey but nods when Daniel insists. Daniel says, "You can leave after the meeting. Thank you Mia." Mia puts on a smile as they leave for their meeting. They pull up to Pearson Specter at the same time Ray pulls up with Harvey. Harvey sees Hardman and walks up to him as Hardman helps Mia out of the car. Harvey stops as Mia sees him. Their eyes lock on each other. Daniel smiles but his smile fades when he realizes the two really care for each other. His investigator told him but now that the sees it for himself he knows he doesn't have a chance with Mia. And he thinks Dana doesn't have a snowballs chance in hell either pregnant or not. Angrily Daniel says, "Specter." Daniel's voice jars both Harvey and Mia back to reality. Harvey, still looking at Mia says to Daniel, "Hardman; fancy meeting you at my firm." Mia tries not to smile and looks away. Harvey then asks, "So what brings you here today?" Mia looks back and says, "Daniel has a meeting with Louis." Hardman says, "Regarding the settlement…you know the case I won against Louis." He smiles and begins to escort Mia towards the building. Mia can't help it but looks back at Harvey. He smiles at her, takes out his phone and calls Donna.

When Mia and Daniel arrive for their meeting with Louis Rachel stops by and asks Louis if she can attend. Louis nods and they all sit at Louis' table. Rachel sits next to Mia and passes her a note under the table. Mia takes it and when Daniel and Louis are talking after the meeting Mia reads it. It's a note from Harvey. Mia blushes and looks around. She wonders how he can affect her when he's not even around. She shakes her head and reads the note: "Mia – I need to talk to you. I'll be at the coffee shop across the street. Harvey." When Daniel is finished talking with Louis he tells Mia, "Lets go." Mia says, "I'll catch a cab to my place." Daniel says, "Well, I know I said you could leave right after, but I'm going to need you to work late tonight. I'm sorry. I'll have Jason drive you home later." Mia looks heart broken but tries to put a smile on her face; she really wanted to meet Harvey. Daniel asks, "Is there a problem?" Mia shakes her head and takes a deep breath. She says softly, "No, no problem Daniel." She looks around for Rachel to tell her to tell Harvey she can't meet him, but she can't find Rachel. She folds the note and slips it into her purse and walks with Daniel to the elevator and down to Jason in the waiting car. She tries not to look at the coffee shop across the street for fear she'll burst into tears so she quickly gets into the car with Daniel following her. Meanwhile Harvey watches from the coffee shop seeing Mia get into the car and being driven away. He says to himself, "Well, I guess I've really lost her. Goodbye Mia." He throws away his cup and goes back to his office. As he walks down the hall he thinks, "Maybe she didn't read the note?" But deep down he knows she did and she made her choice. He needs to accept it and move forward.

Donna sees Harvey and meets him and walks with him into his office. Tentatively she asks, "How did it go with Mia?" Harvey shakes his head and says, "She didn't show. I can't …talk about it anymore. She made her choice." Donna nods and says, "If you need to talk…" He nods and then stares at his laptop screen pretending to work. He looks up when there is a knock on the door. Scottie asks, "Do you have a minute?" Harvey nods as Donna turns and walks past Scottie. Scottie looks at Harvey and he motions for her to sit. She comes in and sits. They look at each other and both begin to speak. Both stop then Harvey says, "Want to have dinner?" Scottie smiles and says, "That would be nice." Harvey tries to smile and says, "Give me an hour and we'll go." Scottie nods and gets up walking towards the door. Harvey stops her, "Did you want anything?" Scottie turns and says, "No, we can talk at dinner." Harvey nods as Scottie walks back to her office. Donna gives Harvey a few moments and then sticks her head in saying, "Hey you've got reservations at Scottie's favorite place for dinner. If you don't need anything I'm heading out." Harvey looks at Donna and says, "Thanks for the reservation. Goodnight Donna." Donna looks at him and says, "Don't rush into anything. Good night Harvey." Harvey watches her as she walks away. He turns and looks out the window.

He's still staring out the window when Scottie appears in his doorway, "Hey, ready for dinner?" He takes a deep breath and nods. He packs up and heads towards Scottie. He leans down and kisses her cheek then says, "Lets go." Scottie wonders what changed but doesn't question it and walks with Harvey towards the elevators and then to Ray waiting with the car. They go to dinner and afterwards back to Harvey's condo. By the time they undress for bed Harvey's had a few too many drinks. Scottie tries to get him to have sex with her but when he reaches for a condom Scottie tells him, "We don't need one." He thinks about it and insists they do. He wants one though he's not sure why since Scottie is pregnant. Scottie yells at him and then says, "Just forget it!" She gets up and storms out of the room. Harvey sits up and then tries to go after her he stumbles and sits back down on the bed. He tries to yell after to her but stops himself when he almost yells Mia's name. He lies down and ends up falling asleep. Later as Scottie sleeps next to him Harvey has a nightmare and wakes up yelling Mia's name. Scottie isn't happy and cries, "Really? You call out her name?" Harvey shrugs and says, "I'm sorry." Scottie shakes her head and turns her head away from him. Harvey glances at the clock '3:45 AM' he takes a deep breath letting it out slowly and gets up. He pulls on his grey t-shirt and sweatpants and goes to his den and lays on the sofa thinking about Mia.

Mia wakes up suddenly in her bed looks around and takes a deep breath. She says out loud to herself, "I need to stop thinking about him!" She glances at the clock which reads "3:45 AM." She shakes her head pulls on her robe and goes to the kitchen. She pours herself a glass of milk and contemplates calling Harvey. She talks herself into it reasoning with herself that she needs to explain why she didn't meet him at the coffee shop. She pushes a button and waits. It rings then goes to voicemail and she hangs up. She waits and then calls again and again it goes to voice mail. She says softly, "Harvey its Mia. I'm sorry about today um yesterday. I wanted to meet you but I had to go back to work. I'm sorry. Call me…please. Bye." Scottie wakes up and sees there is a message she takes Harvey's phone and listens to the message. She can't figure out how to delete it but she figures since it doesn't show as an incoming message Harvey won't know about it. She places his phone back on the nightstand when she hears him returning to the room. He stands in the doorway and says, "Oh you're up…morning. I need to get in early. I'll send Ray back for you." Before Scottie can say anything Harvey grabs his suit and everything he needs and heads out dressing in the guest room. Alone Scottie says, "Well good morning to you too." She gets up dresses and waits for Ray.

Ray drops off Harvey at the same time Donna arrives. She says, "You're here early. How was dinner with the evil queen?" Harvey smiles slightly, "Food was great." Donna nods as they make their way to the office. Harvey works late trying to get his mind off Mia. By the end of the week he's tired and not hearing from Mia decides he needs to move on. 'She made her choice' he tells himself. He falls asleep at the office one night and dreams of his father. They are on a walk in Harvey's old neighborhood. His dad asks, "Looks like you have something on your mind son." Harvey nods and says, "Yeah I do. Do you remember Mia Parker?" His father thinks a moment and says, "Yeah cute little girl lived behind our house. You two were inseparable. You were so upset when she left after graduation." Harvey says, "Yeah. We found each other again, but…" Gordon asks, "You found each other? What's wrong?" Harvey looks at his dad and says, "I screwed up Dad. Scottie's pregnant. Mia's gone because of Scottie." They walk back to the house and sit on the porch. Gordon says, "I'm sorry son. But Mia's right you two can't be together if your with Scottie. What about the baby?" Harvey says, "I know. I know I need to do the right thing but I don't know what to do. Do I marry Scottie for the sake of the baby or what? Scottie wants to get married. All I can think of is Mia. I've never stopped loving her Dad." Gordon looks at Harvey and says, "I'm sorry son. I think you need to accept that Mia is gone before you can think about marrying Scottie. Are you sure Mia's gone? Taking care of the baby is one thing. Marrying the mother is another." Harvey's phone buzzes as Gordon says, "You need to check your phone son." Harvey wakes up and checks his phone no calls. He shakes his head thinking about the dream he just had. He can't help thinking his dad was trying to tell him something but what.

Scottie comes to Harvey's office as he's checking his phone. She panics and says loudly, "Harvey what the hell are you doing?" He stops and looks at her saying, "Nothing just checking my phone I thought it buzzed but it didn't. You ready to go?" Scottie stutters, "Yes…yes. Are you ready?" Harvey nods and puts his phone away grabs his briefcase and says, "Ok let's go." The next day on a whim Harvey asks Scottie to marry him. She says yes and suggest they call one of Harvey's judge friends and get married. Harvey was hoping for a long engagement but says, "Yeah sure. I'll call on Monday." They go shopping and pick out a ring. All Harvey can think about is Mia but he tries to push her memory out of his mind. Monday morning they arrive at work and Scottie flashes her ring at Donna. Donna raises an eyebrow but doesn't give Scottie the satisfaction of asking about the ring. Instead Donna says, "Harvey Mike is coming at ten. He's got something important to discuss with you. Oh and Jessica needs to see you right away." Harvey nods and says to Scottie, "I'll see you later." He strolls into his office and sits at his desk. Scottie turns and goes to her office but decides to first go see Jessica. She gets a text from Aaron who tells her he's flying in and wants to see her the next day. Scottie pales and texts him back, "No." He texts back, "I'll tell Harvey." Scottie texts back, "Fine. When/where? I hate you!" Aaron responds, "The Plaza, my suite. 11. I don't care." She smiles.

Jessica is sitting at her desk and looks up when Scottie knocks. "Scottie, come in what's on your mind?" Scottie says, "Did you have a nice weekend?" Jessica smiles and says, "I did. How was your weekend?" Scottie beams, "Harvey and I … we're engaged." Jessica raises an eyebrow and says, "Really? Well, congratulations." Scottie says, "And…I'm pregnant." Jessica says, "I see. How far along are you?" She looks at Scottie and guesses Scottie can't be more than a month or two if she is pregnant. Scottie stutters and says, "Um…about four months." Jessica's expression doesn't give her away so she asks if Scottie has a doctor and Scottie says, "Yes, I um have an appointment tomorrow." Jessica nods and asks if there is anything else she wanted. Scottie says, "No. Thanks." She turns and goes to her office and settles in to her day. Harvey comes to Jessica's office and says, "You wanted to see me?" Jessica looks at him and sees he doesn't' seem happy. She motions him in and says, "Yeah but that can wait. How's everything?" Harvey shrugs and walks over to the window. He says quietly, "Scottie and I…we're …um…I asked her to marry me." Jessica comes over to him and says, "Harvey don't you think you may be rushing it with her?" Harvey says, "She's pregnant." Jessica says, "You told me once you don't marry because someone knocked you up. Maybe you should heed that advise. How far along is she?" Harvey says, "She said she was two months." Jessica looks at him and says, "Two months huh? Harvey, don't rush into anything. Taking care of the baby is one thing; marrying the mother is another." Harvey looks at her all wide-eyed. Jessica asks, "Something wrong?" Harvey shakes his head as his phone buzzes. Jessica says, "You better check your phone Harvey." Harvey looks at Jessica and then looks at his phone it's a message from Donna saying Mike was there. He puts his phone away and looks at Jessica. She asks again, "Something wrong?" Harvey says, "No. No. I guess not. We'll talk later? I've got a meeting with Mike." Jessica nods as Harvey leaves and makes his way to his office thinking about what Jessica said and the dream he had of his father.

Mike waits in Harvey's office talking to Donna. Harvey comes in shakes Mike's hand and says, "You wanted to meet. What's up?" Mike looks at Donna who goes and closes the door but stays in Harvey's office. They look at Harvey. Harvey looks at them; first at Donna then at Mike. After a minute he says, "What's going on?" Mike says, "I wanted to meet about Pendergrass but that can wait. Did you ask Scottie…?" Mike stops when Harvey rolls his eyes. Donna says, "Harvey, why?" Harvey shakes his head and goes to his desk. Mike and Donna stand in front looking at him. Harvey says, "I don't want to talk about it. I'm marrying Scottie. End of discussion." Mike says, "What discussion? Harvey this is a mistake you love Mia, Mia loves you. Don't marry Scottie." Harvey says, "Mia made her choice when she didn't meet me last week. I need to accept that and move on. Donna get me George Strathmore on the phone." Donna asks, "Judge Strathmore; why?" Harvey looks at her a moment then says, "To see about a wedding. So Mike you want to discuss Pendergrass?" Mike looks at Donna and then at Harvey and says, "Actually no." I need to take care of something. Harvey, do me favor. Don't get married right away. Enjoy the engagement for a while. I know you want to do what's right for the baby but I'm not so sure marrying the mother is the right thing. So just wait a bit. Ok?" Harvey looks at Mike and slowly nods. Mike says, "I'll call in awhile so check your phone." Harvey thinks to himself, 'there's that phrase again. What the hell is going on?' Donna sees Harvey's expression change but doesn't' say anything about it, instead she says, "I'll get Judge Strathmore for you." Harvey leans back and says, "It can wait Donna." Donna nods then walks out smiling.

Mike calls Amy and asks her to get Jensen the firm's private investigator on the phone then says, "No never mind. I'll be back around one. Hold my calls." Amy says, "You better bring me lunch." Mike chuckles and says, "Do I ever let you down?" Amy laughs and says, "Not yet." Mike calls Vanessa, Harvey's PI. He tells her what's been happening and wonders if she's found out anything more. Vanessa suggests meeting for an early lunch since she's found out a few things. The two meet for lunch and Vanessa shows Mike the folder she has on Scottie and Aaron Buckley. It shows they were engaged and while Scottie was in London she spent every evening at Aaron's apartment. She shows a few photos of them taken by building security and a few showing them holding hands, though Scottie does pull her hand away. Mike says, "I need more on this or Harvey is going to make the biggest mistake of his life. He's asked Scottie to marry him because she's pregnant." Vanessa says, "Pregnant? Scottie's pregnant?" Mike nods saying, "That's what she told Harvey." Vanessa makes a note and says, "Oh I found out that Aaron is coming to town today. He's set to meet Scottie at eleven tomorrow." Mike smiles, "Really?" Vanessa says, "Yes, I'll see what more develops and I'll let you know." Mike pays for lunch and thanks Vanessa, "I'll talk to you hopefully soon." Vanessa nods, "As soon as I find anything." Mike returns to Sidwell with lunch for Amy.

Vanessa does some more digging on Scottie. She's got contacts in London and calls in a few favors. She also has her best photographer watching and following Scottie as Scottie goes to meet Aaron at The Plaza hotel. Aaron meets Scottie in the lobby and they go up in the elevator to his room. By the time they reach his hotel room they are all over each other and end up in bed. Scottie feels horrible afterwards. She loves Harvey but there is something about Aaron that draws her to him. If she could only get Harvey to marry her, things would be different. Yeah he'll be upset about the baby, but he loves her, right? Aaron breaks her out of her thoughts by saying, "Dana baby you know you want me more. Why are you playing these games?" Dana blushes, "I don't know what you are talking about Aaron. You need to leave me alone. I'm engaged." Aaron says, "And you are cheating on him already." Dana pushes Aaron away, "You started it! When we were engaged you cheated on me." Aaron said, "And you didn't?" Dana blushes and says, "Fuck you Aaron." He pushes her down on the bed and with little resistance has his way with Scottie.

Harvey goes down to Scottie's office but can't find her. He checks her calendar on her desk and it doesn't show any meetings. He wonders where she is. His phone buzzes and he lets it go to voice mail. He knows its not Mia. He shakes his head and thinks, 'I've got to let her go.' Rachel spots Harvey in Scottie's office and comes up to him as he walks towards his office. Rachel says, "Scottie left out of here about an hour ago." Harvey asks casually, "Any idea of where she was headed?" Rachel says, "I can find out." She looks at Harvey who nods at her. She says, "Be back shortly." Donna gets a call from Mike, "Donna I'm on my way to see Harvey. Scottie's at The Plaza." Donna asks, "Why?" Mike says, "Don't know why, but I know with who." Donna waits and Mike says, "Aaron is in town and staying at The Plaza." Donna nods as she listens to Mike explain where he got the information from and, "We need to stop Harvey from making the biggest mistake of his life." Rachel stops by Harvey's office and looks at Harvey. He asks, "Did you find out?" Rachel nods, "She went to The Plaza." Harvey asks, "Reliable?" Rachel nods, "Yes sir." Harvey nods back and says, "Thank you." He takes out his phone as Rachel leaves. He checks his voice messages and sees the one he missed and the one he missed from Mia. But he doesn't remember a call from Mia. He checks the time and date of the message and then listens to it and hears Mia saying she was sorry for not being able to meet him at the coffee shop. He looks up at Donna who is standing at his desk. "What is it?" He asks her. Donna says, "Mike on way, he needs to talk to you immediately." Harvey says, "About what? I need to call Mia." Donna asks, "Mia? Why?" Harvey says, "She left me a message, I never got it. Scottie must have heard it and, that b…" Harvey is seething as Donna says, "Harvey, calm down. Wait till Mike gets…" Mike rushes in and gives Harvey a folder. "Harvey, you need to read this!" Harvey takes the folder from Mike; he recognizes the folder from ones that he's received from Vanessa. He looks at both of them and says, "What the hell are you two up to now?" as he starts to read the file. Harvey stops reading and looks up. Donna and Mike watch him. Harvey looks at Mike and asks, "Did you read this?" Mike nods. Harvey says, "She's not…she fucking lied to me?" Donna tries to tell Harvey to calm down. Harvey glares at her, "Calm down? You want me to calm down? She almost ruined my life. God damn her!" Just then there is a knock at the door all three turn to look to find Scottie standing at Harvey's door. Donna quickly turns to Harvey and says, "Just keep it down you are in the office." Harvey takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly nodding to Donna.

As Donna and Mike walk past Scottie, Scottie walks towards Harvey. She smiles and says, "Harvey I was …" stops talking when she sees the anger on his face. They stare at each other for a moment. Harvey quietly asks, "When were you going to tell me?" Scottie panics and says, "Tell you what?" Harvey says, "All of it?" He's so angry he really doesn't know where to start but he's trying desperately not to fly off the handle at her. Scottie asks, "What do you have there?" She points to the folder in Harvey's hands. Harvey says, "The answers. When were you going to tell me Dana?" Scottie asks quietly, "Tell you about what Harvey?" Tears start to form in her eyes she knows he knows she just doesn't know how much he knows. Through clenched teeth Harvey says, "When were you going to tell me that you aborted our baby after Harvard?" Dana blinks, "How did you find out?" Harvey stares at her. Dana tells him, "We had broken up, I was in London. My first big break as an attorney. I couldn't be saddled with…I mean…you told me we were done because you wanted to concentrate on your career and I …" Harvey says, "You're going to blame me?" Scottie quickly says, "No! I was scared I didn't know what to do. I just knew I couldn't be a single parent. I figured I'd be able to have other kids and well, I went with a friend and had the abortion. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Harvey. I should have told you then. I was scared." Harvey looks at her and says, "And…all of it. Now Dana!" She jumps at the anger in his voice. She nods, "Fine. I'm not pregnant but you know that now don't you? The abortion went wrong, I can't ever get pregnant. But I love you Harvey." Harvey looks at her then says, "So you lied about being pregnant now…so you could…what? Get me to marry you? While you're screwing around with Aaron Buckley?" Scottie blushes and blurts out, "You know about that? Harvey he blackmailed me into sleeping with him. He knew I wasn't pregnant and…" Harvey yells, "I don't care! Get out!" He calms down a bit and says, "We're done Dana. I cared about you, but you lied to me and tried to take advantage of my love for you. Not anymore; we're done. Good bye!" Dana says, "Harvey, you can't…" Harvey cuts her off and says, "Yes I can. I will send your things to wherever you are just get the information to Donna because I don't care anymore." Dana looks at him, turns slowly and walks towards the door. Just before opening the door, she turns to look at Harvey and says, "I am sorry Harvey for hurting you. I didn't ever want to hurt you." Dana walks out, past Donna and Mike. She goes to her desk, packs up the few things she has and goes to Jessica's office. She tells Jessica she's quitting and then walks out before Jessica can ask any questions.

Harvey quickly calls Mia. Mia is surprised to hear from Harvey. Harvey asks, "Where are you? We need to talk." Mia says, "I'm home. What's wrong?" Harvey says, "I'm coming over now." Before Mia can say anything Harvey hangs up and is out the door of his office. Ray drives him over to Mia's apartment. He goes up to her apartment and knocks. When she opens the door, they look at each other a moment and then Harvey steps in pulls Mia to him and kisses her. She doesn't protest, instead she holds him tightly. When they part, she asks, "Harvey are you ok?" He grins. "I…Mia…Dana isn't pregnant. She lied. I broke up with her." Mia stares at him, "She lied? Oh my God Harvey." He looks at her, "I love you Mia. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Mia smiles at him blinking back tears she says, "I love you Harvey. I love you so much." She pulls him over to the sofa and they sit looking at each other. Harvey asks, "Why are you home?" Mia says, "I quit working for Hardman." Harvey looks at her, "Why? I thought you liked working for him." Mia says, "I did, until I found out that he's been spying on me. And he told Dana about us and he told me about you and Dana. But I just couldn't work for someone who was spying on me. So I told him to go to hell and that I quit." Harvey asks, "How did he know about me and Dana?" Mia says, "He called her to tell her. He said he did it for my own good." She rolls her eyes then continues, "And that's when she told him she was pregnant. But I can't believe she lied to you about it. She wants you that much she'd lie?" Harvey grins Mia rolls her eyes at him. Harvey says, "You know what this means don't you?" Mia looks at him and asks, "What?" Harvey gives her that Specter smile of his and says, "It means we can be together." He stands and pulls her up to him and kisses her and then easily picks her up and carries her to her bedroom. Still kissing they quickly undress, climb under the covers and make love.

The End (maybe)


	5. Chapter 5

Old Friends (Part 5)

Harvey finds an old friend and falls in love. (Continued) Takes place six months after Chapter 4.

Title: Old Friends

Pairing: Harvey Specter and ("new character") MiaBella Parker

Characters: Harvey, Donna Paulsen, Mike Ross, Rachel Zane,

Warnings: language, but milder than what you'd see on the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Suits" or any of the content affiliated with it. This story is my own creation with some characters used from "Suits".

Six Months Later…

Harvey and Mia have been dating and getting reacquainted since Dana Scott left town. Harvey invites Mia to his place for dinner one Friday night. He's leaving work early as Donna teases him, "So you're actually going to cook for Mia huh? What are you making a salad?" Harvey has been planning this for a week and he's not about to let Donna mess with him. He's learned a thing or two in the kitchen, hell he's been on his own for years and managed to survive and not by always eating out. He says, "Say what you want Donna but you never complained about my salads. But no I'm making something special for Mia." His eye light up when he says Mia's name. Donna asks, "Did Mia find a job yet?" Mia had been looking for a job for several months since quitting her position with Hardman. Harvey nods and says, "Yeah, Mike got her a job at Sidwell. She starts Monday." Donna smiles, "Well that's great. I know she's been worried about not finding anything." Harvey says, "Yeah and she refuses to let me help her." He mumbles, "I forgot how stubborn she can be." Donna sings, "I heard that." He blushes and pretends to ignore Donna. He needs to remind himself that Mia and Donna are now friends and go to yoga class together. What he wouldn't do to know what they say about him. He hastily throws files into his briefcase and tells Donna, "Handle whatever comes up and don't…" Donna stops him saying, "Don't worry, I won't call unless its life or death. Go Harvey! Go be with Mia." He grins as he walks quickly to the elevator and down to the lobby. Ray is waiting for him out front and quickly drives away when Harvey climbs gracefully into the backseat of the dark sedan.

They get to Harvey's place in record time; Harvey thanks Ray and when he gets upstairs he changes into casual slacks and a grey sweater, and then sets to cooking in the kitchen. He makes Lemon Risotto with Grilled Shrimp and he has strawberries with fresh cream for dessert. Everything is ready and warming when there is a knock at the door. He glances at the clock and smiles. He says, "Right on time." He opens the door and sees Mia, "Hello my love." Mia blushes and says, "You look great Harvey." Harvey pulls her inside, closes the door and kisses her quickly on the lips. He helps her off with her coat and Mia pulls a bottle of white wine from her bag and hands it to Harvey. He takes it and looks at the label. He says, "You didn't have to, but excellent taste we can have it with dinner. Come on, hope you're hungry. Everything is ready." Mia giggles and asks, "You actually cooked Harvey?" Harvey laughs, "Why do you and Donna think I can't cook?" Shrugging Mia laughs and blows him a kiss. He reaches for her hand and pulls her to him and kisses her; his right hand holds her behind her neck caressing her as their kiss becomes more demanding. When they part he whispers, "I love you Mia." Mia smiles, "I love you too Harvey. I still can't believe we're together." Harvey says, "We are and I'm never letting you go; ever."

They have dinner by candlelight. Mia says, "This is great honey. Thank you. You're amazing." Harvey blushes slightly and says, "I wanted to do something special for you to celebrate you getting a job and all." Mia smiles, "Thank you Harvey. If it weren't for Mike…I would probably still be looking." He winks at her. They finish dinner and Harvey asks if she'd like dessert. Mia says, "Oh I'm too full just now. Maybe later?" Harvey nods and starts to clean up with Mia's help. Once they are done they go to the living room. Harvey starts a fire in the fireplace then sits with Mia on the floor. They start to make out and end up making love in front of the fire. After a while Harvey grabs the blanket from the sofa wrapping it around both of them as they walk to his bedroom. They snuggle and drift off to sleep. The next morning Mia wakes before Harvey. She finds one of his shirts and pulls it on. She kisses him lightly as he sleeps and goes into the kitchen. She makes coffee, looks in the refrigerator and decides she'll make them breakfast when Harvey wakes. When the coffee is ready she pours herself a cup and goes over to the door leading to the balcony. It's too chilly to go out so she watches the sunrise from the doorway. She thinks to herself, "This is so beautiful; I wish Harvey was awake to enjoy this with me." She is startled by Harvey when he clears his throat. She turns around and grins at him. "Are you reading my thoughts?" She asks him. He comes over to her wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt and says, "Why are you up?" She shrugs as he wraps his arms around her and kisses her, "Morning beautiful." She smiles at him and says, "Morning yourself handsome. You want some coffee?" He says, "I'll get it." She says, "No, you sit I'll get it." He kisses her nose and lets her go as he goes to sit on the sofa. Mia pours a cup of coffee for Harvey and adds some to her cup as well as adding cream to both mugs. She brings the cups to Harvey offering him one as she sits next to him. They each take a sip and then smile at each other. He asks, "So what do you want to do today?" She looks at him and says, "You mean you're not going to work today?" He shakes his head smiling, "I'm all yours this weekend baby. Well, except for maybe two hours tomorrow. I have some documents I need to review. Other than that I'm all yours." He puts his cup on the table along with Mia's and pulls her onto his lap; his arms around her waist she leans down and kisses him. Their eyes lock on each other when the kiss ends. Harvey maneuvers Mia onto the sofa so that he ends up on top of her. She giggles remembering this move from when they were teenagers. He looks at her and asks, "What is so funny?" Mia says, "You used to do this when we were younger." Harvey blushes saying, "You didn't seem to mind it then either." Mia blushes, "I will say you've certainly improved over the years, so much swifter now. You must have had lots of practice." He pins her down and says, "Ok Parker shut up and kiss me." He leans close to her and kisses her; she pulls her arms free from him and wraps them around him holding Harvey close as their kiss becomes more intense. They are interrupted by a knock on the door. Their breathing is ragged as Harvey curses under his breath.

He gets up and helps Mia to sit saying, "I'm sorry." She says, "Its ok. Who could it be at this hour?" Harvey shrugs and says as he heads for the door, "It better be damn important that's for sure." He looks through the peephole and then steps back looking at Mia. Mia sees the look of disbelief on his face and asks, "What? Who is it?" Harvey takes a deep breath, opens the door and says with a hint of anger and sarcasm, "What the hell are you doing her mom?" Lilly Specter dressed in a tweed coat, jeans, dark knee high boots and carrying a Coach bag looks at her eldest son and says, "Hello Harvey. I'm sorry to disturb you so early on a Saturday but I needed to see you. It's very important." He stares at her trying to figure out when was the last time he saw or heard from her. He shakes his head and says, "Come in." He steps aside and lets her inside. She comes in, turns and sees Mia. Mia stands looking at Lilly and trying not to be angry with her for lying to her so many years ago. It takes Lilly a moment and then she realizes who Mia is. She looks at Harvey and he closes the door, walks towards Mia and says, "Mom you remember Mia Parker?" Lilly blushes slightly and nods. She walks over to them and says, Mia, what a wonderful surprise." Mia nods and says, "It's definitely a surprise. You look…lovely Mrs. Specter." Harvey puts his arm around Mia's shoulder as Lilly says, "Thank you dear. How long have you two…"she drifts when she sees Harvey glare at her. She says to Mia, "You told him?" Mia says, "We found each other again six months ago. Yes, I told Harvey what happened." Lilly blinks back tears as she says sadly, "I'm sorry. I know neither of you will believe me, but I am sorry."

Harvey clears his throat and asks, "So what was so important that you needed to see me?" Lilly looks at him. She thinks about Harvey's father Gordon. Oh how she misses Gordon. She was an idiot back then and now it's too late. Gordon was gone and she'd never get the chance to tell him how sorry she was for hurting him by cheating on him. She reaches out to touch Harvey's face and he side steps her and glares at her. Lilly blinks back more tears and takes a deep breath letting it out slowly. Mia sees the sadness in Lilly's eyes and somehow feels sorry for her. All her anger dissipates. She looks at Harvey and then at Lilly again. She says, "Why don't we have a seat. Would you like some coffee?" Harvey glares at Mia. He can't believe she's being nice to his mother after what she did. Lilly shakes her head and says, "No thank you but I think we should all sit." Mia says, "I'll leave you and Harvey to talk in private." Both Lilly and Harvey say at the same time, "No." Harvey looks at Lilly as Lilly says, "Please stay Mia." Mia nods and sits on the arm of Harvey's chair next to Harvey. They look at Lilly. She takes a deep breath and says, "Harvey," she looks at him a moment then continues, "Harvey I…I've…found out, um…" she stutters trying to find the right words then says, "Oh hell, I'll just come out and tell you. I've been diagnosed with cancer; lung cancer." Mia puts her arm around Harvey she feels him tense. Slowly he says, "Cancer? What stage?" Lilly blinks and says, "It's stage four. Harvey I need you to understand that I am so sorry, so very sorry for everything. I'm sorry for hurting you, your father, Marcus. And Mia, I'm so sorry for breaking up you and Harvey. I am glad you two found…" Harvey stands suddenly and mumbles, "I'll be right back." He quickly goes to his bedroom. The two women watch him then look at each other when Harvey closes the door. Mia wonders if she should go after Harvey or give him a moment alone. She decides to give him a moment. Mia asks, "Mrs. Specter," Lilly interrupts by saying, "Please call me Lilly." Mia nods and says, "Lilly, are you being treated? Is there anything we can do for you?" Lilly's voice cracks as she says, "I've had chemo. Next week I'll be starting a new type of treatment but, there is no guarantee since I'm stage four." She looks towards where Harvey went then says, "I should go. This was a bad idea." Mia says, "No, he just needs time. Where are you staying?" Lilly searches her purse for paper and pen and writes down her cell phone and where she's staying and hands it to Mia. She looks at Mia and says, "I just moved back to the city. Take care of Harvey. He still loves you." Mia nods, "I will. I never stopped loving him." She walks Lilly to the door and says, "Lilly, take care and if you need anything…please don't hesitate to call us." Lilly nods and quickly hugs Mia and leaves.

Mia closes the door; when she turns around Harvey is standing in the living room looking at her. He says quietly, "She left?" Mia nods as she walks to him. "Harvey, are you ok?" she asks softly. He looks at her nods, shrugs then pulls her to him and holds her. When she puts her arms around him she hears him sniffle. She hugs him tightly. They hold each other for a little while and then Harvey wipes his eyes and says, "We need to um…" he looks at Mia. She says, "How about I make us breakfast first?" Harvey nods saying, "Then we'll go out and do something fun." Mia smiles, "Sounds like a plan." She pulls him towards her and kisses him then takes his hand and pulls him into the kitchen making him sit at the table. She looks at Harvey a moment, goes over to his bar and pours him a drink. She hands the glass to him and says, "I know it's early but you look like you need this." He takes the glass, takes a sip and says, "Thank you." Mia winks at him then sets out to make them omelets. Harvey finishes his drink by the time breakfast is ready. They eat as they steal looks from each other like they did when they were kids. When they finish Mia cleans up and Harvey says, "I'm really glad you were here when…she…came and when…she told…" Mia sees him water up and she quickly comes over to him and hugs him. He holds her tightly. Takes a deep breath and says, "Why am I…damn it! I've hated her since…" Mia says softly, "Hush hush, you may have hated what she's done in the past but you can't change the fact that she's still your mom Harvey." He looks at her, "How can you be so…nice…to her; after what she did?" Mia hears Harvey getting angry. She says, "I don't know. I was angry with her for a long time, but it happened so long ago and well, maybe now that we're back together it doesn't really matter. What really matters is that we're together now." She shrugs. Harvey nods and says, "Maybe. I don't know." He shakes his head and says, "Come on. Let's get dressed and go out. I don't want to think about any of this shit now." Mia nods.

They dress warmly since its mid-November. Harvey decides they need to go to Rockefeller Center and go ice skating. Surprised Mia says, "I haven't been ice skating since…god since we used to come here as teenagers." Harvey laughs making her laugh. He pulls her close and says, "You make me happy Mia." She says, "Well Specter the feeling is mutual. I love you Harvey!" He kisses her then they walk down towards the skating rink. They get skates and proceed to ice skate. Harvey sort of pulls and pushes Mia along until she gets the hang of it and then they glide along together taking a few photos with their phones at Mia's insistence. Afterwards they get coffee, admire the Christmas tree that will be lit in a few weeks. Mia asks, "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Harvey shrugs, "I don't know, I've usually gone to work and then to Donna's place or she'll cook at my place and call me when it's ready." Mia stops and looks at him. He stops, looks at her and says, "What?" Mia says, "It's always just been you and Donna?" Harvey shrugs again, "No. I used to just go to work because…well, there wasn't anyone to celebrate with and it was a 'family-type' holiday. When Donna found out she decided we needed to do something." Mia nods and says, "You and Donna…" She stops herself from asking if there was ever anything between them. Harvey says, "Only once." Mia looks at him and asks, "What?" Harvey takes a deep breath and says, "Donna and I. We worked at the DA's office for a while, then we both quit. She and I…hooked up…once; only once. Then I asked her to work for me when we came to Pearson Hardman. She has a rule of not dating men she works with. I told her about you once." Mia says, "What did you tell her?" Harvey looks around and then says, "I told her you were the one that broke my heart. She found your picture once and asked me about it, about you. So I told her the whole story." Mia says, "Well that explains why she acted so cold towards me the day we saw each other and you told me to give her my contact information." Harvey says, "Probably. She can be protective." Mia says, "Hardman told me you two were more than just friends." She sees Harvey become visibly angry at the mention of Hardman's name. "Hardman doesn't know shit!" Harvey says through clenched teeth. Mia touches his arm and says, "Yeah I know that now." Harvey looks at her and calms down. They look at each other and shake their heads. Harvey says, "Donna means a lot to me. She's really the only relationship I've had that has lasted a long time. I've always looked at her and me as a work relationship Boss/employee you know? But I guess she and I are more than that, we're friends too. And now you two are friends. I have to say it is a bit unnerving knowing you are friends with my assistant." Mia laughs, "Why Harvey? You think she'll tell me all your secrets? Or that I'll tell her?" Harvey blushes, "You two don't…talk…about…Do you?" Mia shakes her head, "No Harvey believe it or not but you are not the topic of our conversations; most of the time that is." He whips around to look at her and Mia laughs saying, "I'm kidding. I'm kidding! Really, Donna and I talk about a lot of other things not you. She doesn't want to know and neither do I!" She grins at him and he finally starts to smile and relax. She says, "By the way, you won't be going to work this year on Thanksgiving." His smile turns into a grin as they head back to Harvey's condo. It starts to snow lightly as they walk and by the time they get to Harvey's they are soaked by the melted snow.

They take a hot shower, then Harvey finds a pair of old sweats and one of his old Harvard shirts for Mia to wear. He wears his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. They have soup for dinner, and then have a drink by the fire. Harvey is quiet and Mia asks, "Honey everything ok?" Harvey says, "Yeah, I guess; just thinking about her and this morning. Did she say anything before she left?" Mia says, "No. Well, she said she was sorry and that I should take care of you. She also gave me her phone number and where she's staying." Harvey nods, "Is she seeing a doctor or anything?" Mia tells him, "She mentioned she's trying a new treatment next week, an experimental treatment." Harvey asks, "Mia, what should I do?" Mia turns to look at him, "About your mom?" Harvey nods. Mia reaches for Harvey's hand. She says slowly, "I can't tell you what to do Harvey. But…well, let me tell you my story." She takes a deep breath, and says, "When my dad had his heart attack I stayed until he got out of the hospital. I hated him because of what mom told me. I hated her too for telling me. But I mostly hated them for making me leave you. So after I left, I never went back until their funeral." Harvey says, "You didn't tell me they died." Mia shrugs, "They were in a car accident a few years ago. I'm not sure what happened since it was a single car accident in the middle of nowhere." She pauses, shakes her head then continues, "Anyways, when I left them I didn't keep in touch as often as I should have. I kept telling myself I needed to call them or go visit but I'd put it off. For holidays I just made excuses. But when I got a call that they had died…it hit me hard. Now I regret not calling them or going to see them." She looks at Harvey letting him process what she said. He asks, "So you think I should…see or talk to her more now that I know she's…sick?" Mia says, "I can't tell you to do that. You need to do what you feel is right." Harvey nods. He thinks to when his dad called and he didn't call him back and then Donna told him his father had passed away. He never got a chance to even say good bye. He pulls Mia close and holds her for a while. He says, "Hey its late, lets go to bed." As they climb into bed Harvey asks, "Where's the information she gave you? Her contact info?" Mia says, "I put it on the fridge." Harvey looks at her and quietly says, "Thanks." Mia kisses him as they snuggle under the covers.

Harvey has a hard time sleeping. He tosses and turns dreaming of his dad, his mom, and his brother; and he dreams about Mia leaving him after graduation. He gets up before Mia and goes into the living room. He contemplates getting a drink but decides to hold off and makes coffee instead. He sits at the table, his head in his hands, his long fingers rubbing his temples. He wonders why his life is so complicated sometimes. He gets a cup of coffee and decides he needs to work for a bit while Mia is sleeping that way he'll have more time with her later. He gets his briefcase and goes into his office/den. He sits at his desk flipping on his laptop and starts to review some documents for a case he has coming to court later that week.

A few hours later when Mia reaches for Harvey she wakes up suddenly when she doesn't feel him next to her. She sits up and looks around then gets up and goes in search of Harvey. She finds him in his den sitting at his computer. She watches him from the doorway for a moment and then asks, "Whatchya researching?" He looks up at her and smiles, "Hey beautiful; good morning." He motions to her to come in so she walks towards him. He pulls her onto his lap and kisses her. She says, "Good morning handsome." Harvey blushes. She looks at the computer screen and says, "Houses?" Harvey says, "My dad's house is on the market." Mia smiles, "Wow, I haven't been back there…are you thinking of buying the old house?" Harvey nods, "Yeah maybe. Dad loved that house." He gets a faraway look in his eyes. Mia touches his face gently and he leans into her touch. She asks, "How are you? Rough night?" He tries to smile and says, "I'm ok. Yeah, sorry if I disturbed you." Mia says, "You didn't. Want to talk about it?" He looks at her not sure if he wants to really talk about all that so he says, "Just…stuff that…happened a lifetime ago. Things that I should…forget and as Donna's told me, 'it's in the past let it stay there.' So why are you up so early?" She says, "You weren't there." He looks at her so she explains, "I reached for you and when I couldn't find you…I woke up." She blushes smiling at him. He pulls her closer as he kisses her. He whispers, "I'm not going anywhere." She whispers back, "Neither am I. Everything I want is right here." She places her hand over Harvey's heart. He looks at her and says, "Mia…" he drifts off and she waits; then she says softly, "What Harvey?" Harvey shakes his head, "Um, I love you." Mia smiles she can hear how he feels through his words. She says, "I love you too." He kisses her. When they part, he says, "Come with me." He helps her to stand then he gets up takes her hand and pulls her to bed where they make love.

Hours later as they finish cleaning up after having breakfast they are dressed and reading the Sunday paper. Mia says, "I thought you needed to work for a few hours?" Harvey smiles saying, "Yeah I did that earlier. Hey want to go see the house? They're having an open house today." Mia nods, "Sure lets go." They head out to the Bronx in Harvey's Mustang and find the house. They park the car and walk inside. They walk through the house; Mia watches Harvey but he's not showing any emotion. When they finish the tour of the house Harvey pulls Mia close and whispers, "I'm going to buy it." She nods, "Ok." She knew he would want to buy it. He goes to the real estate agent and puts an offer on the house. After all the papers are signed and Harvey gives a check for the deposit the agent says, "I'll be in touch Mr. Specter. I'm sure they'll accept your offer since you are offering only $1000 less than the asking price." Harvey flashes that Specter Smile of his. He looks at Mia who rolls her eyes at him trying not to laugh.

They get dinner then drive to Mia's place. Harvey convinces her to come back to his place so she packs an overnight bag. He tells her, "We'll drop you off on our way tomorrow." She says, "I don't want Ray going out of his way Harvey." He smiles and says, "It's not. Besides I have a meeting with Mike tomorrow anyway." He does it's just that his meeting with Mike isn't until two and Mike was coming to his office. He texts Mike and asks him to reschedule and that he'll meet him at his office at eight. Mike texts back and includes his assistant Amy saying that the new time works for him. The next morning as Ray drives them to Sidwell Harvey's phone buzzes, "Yes Donna?" Donna asks him where he is because he has a client waiting for him in his office. He looks at Mia and rolls his eyes. Mia shakes her head giggling. Donna asks, "Are you with Mia?" Harvey says, "Yes and I'm on my way to meet with Mike." Donna says, "Mike? Mike is supposed to come here at two. Why are you going to meet…Oh! Ok I get it!" Harvey asks, "What?" Donna says, "You want to make sure Mia is ok at Sidwell so you're changing your meeting…ok, I'll reschedule Edwards. Don't worry I won't tell Mia. And you owe me! Bye Harvey!" He mumbles, "Yeah I know thanks." Then he hangs up. They arrive shortly thereafter at Sidwell and go upstairs. Amy is there to greet them and tells Harvey, "Mike is on his way; you may have a seat in Mike's office." Harvey nods and leans down to Mia. He kisses her lightly on the cheek as he whispers, "Call me later. Love you." She nods at him and whispers, "Ok; me too." Amy ways, "There is coffee on the table, help yourself." She turns to Mia and says, "Mia a pleasure to meet you. I'm Amy, we'll start at personnel and get your ID badge and then orientation for an hour then I'll show you where you'll be sitting. Come with me." Harvey goes towards Mike's office as Mike comes from around the corner and Amy and Mia walk in the opposite direction. Mike chuckles as Harvey watches Mia and Amy disappear down the hallway. Harvey turns to Mike, "What?" he asks annoyed. Mike says, "She'll be ok Harvey." Harvey shakes his head and says, "Hey thanks for changing the meeting from two to now." Mike says, "No problem. Want some coffee?" Harvey nods as Mike pours them each a cup then hands one to Harvey saying, "So about Bendel…" The two begin to work on an upcoming take over that Sidwell wants to make happen.

Around three Donna tells Harvey, "Hey Mia is on the phone for you." Harvey smiles and picks up the phone. "Hey how's it going?" Mia says, "Great; lots to remember but nothing I've never done before. How's your day so far?" Harvey responds, "Better now that I hear your voice. What time should Ray pick you up?" Mia smiles, "Five. You're going to stay at my place tonight?" Harvey smiles, "I was hoping you'd ask that." Mia giggles, she looks around then whispers, "I love you." He says, "Me too." He looks up to see Louis and his smile disappears as he says, "Hey I have to go; I have someone in my office. I'll see you later." Mia says, "Absolutely." They both say "Bye" and hang up.

Harvey glares at Louis growling, "What the hell do you want? Where the hell is Donna?" Annoyed that Donna isn't at her desk and Louis came in while he was on the phone. Louis starts rambling about some case that Harvey doesn't want to know about. He sees Donna and Rachel walk back to Donna's desk. Donna mouths to him, "Sorry." Rachel rushes into Harvey's office prompting Harvey to cut Louis off in mid-sentence, "Louis why don't you and Rachel go to your office where you can tell her all about … your case. Rachel brief me later." Rachel says, "But we have a 3:30 with…" Harvey says, "I can handle Jacobson. You handle Louis." Rachel looks disappointed but nods as she and Louis walk out of Harvey's office. Harvey yells for Donna who walks in to Harvey's office and says, "You growled?" Harvey gives her an angry look then sighs; he can never stay mad at Donna for very long. "Just don't leave your desk from now on," he says. Sarcastically Donna says, "Certainly I'll have them install a bathroom at my desk." He rolls his eyes, "When Jacobson gets here, don't let the meeting go longer than an hour." Donna says, "No problem. Date with Mia?" He winks at her then picks up a file and starts to read it as Donna returns to her desk. At 3:30 Donna steps in to Harvey's office and says, "Hey Jacobson had to reschedule his wife went into labor." Harvey nods, "Thanks. Labor huh?" Donna says, "Yep. And I'll send a bottle of champagne to him to congratulate him and his wife on their new baby." Harvey nods again. He goes back to looking at the document he was reading. His mind wanders to his mother.


	6. Chapter 6

Old Friends (Part 6)

Harvey finds an old friend and falls in love. (Continued)

Title: Old Friends

Pairing: Harvey Specter and ("new character") MiaBella Parker

Characters: Harvey, Donna Paulsen, Mike Ross, Rachel Zane,

Warnings: language, but milder than what you'd see on the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Suits" or any of the content affiliated with it. This story is my own creation with some characters used from "Suits".

He tries to shake it off but can't so he pulls the piece of paper with her contact information on it from his wallet. He looks at it shaking his head. He takes a deep breath and picks up his phone. He debates with himself about calling her. Donna watches him as she pretends to type at her desk. Finally Harvey punches in the numbers. Lilly picks up on the second ring, "Hello?" She says tentatively. Harvey clears his throat, he hadn't thought about what he'd say if she answered so he says finally, "It's me…Harvey." Lilly smiles, "Harvey, what a wonderful surprise. How are you?" Harvey says, "Yeah. Ok. Um how are you?" Lilly says, "Me too." There is a bit of silence and then Harvey says, "Would you like to have lunch? Someday…tomorrow maybe?" Lilly responds, "That would be lovely Harvey." Harvey nods and says, "Ok then. I'll have my assistant Donna call with the details." Lilly says, "Ok. Thank you Harvey." Harvey smiles despite himself, "Yeah. So I'll see you tomorrow." Lilly says, "Yes, tomorrow. Bye Harvey." Harvey hesitates then says, "Bye…mom." They hang up and Harvey takes a deep breath letting it out slowly. Donna comes to his desk and he looks at her. "Did Mia tell you my mother came to visit on Saturday?" Donna looks surprised saying, "No she didn't. What did she want?" Harvey tells Donna the whole story. Donna sits in front of Harvey's desk listening to him. When he finishes she asks, "How are you with this news?" Harvey shrugs. He looks at Donna and says, "I don't know. I'm having lunch with her tomorrow." Donna says, "Need me to make reservations?" He nods and gives her the piece of paper. "Then call her, let her know the details and what time Ray and I will pick her up." Donna nods. If you need anything Harvey, just let me know." Harvey nods, "Thanks." His cell buzzes and he checks it as Donna goes to her desk. He answers the phone, "Hey beautiful." Mia smiles, "Hey, Ray just picked me up and says we'll be at your building in 20 minutes." Harvey tells her he'll be out front to meet them. A few minutes later he packs up and walks to Donna's desk. Donna tells him, "Reservation has been made for one tomorrow at Roma Asia and I've called your mother to let her know you'll pick her up at 12:30. Is Mia going with you tomorrow?" Harvey says, "No. Just me and…her." Donna nods. Harvey says, "Thanks for doing that. I'll let Ray know. See you tomorrow." Donna says, "Good night Harvey." And watches him walk to the elevator. Donna calls Mia, "Hey want to have lunch tomorrow?" Mia says, "Yeah sounds good." The two make plans to have lunch the next day.

Harvey is out front just as Ray pulls up to the curb. They make a stop at Harvey's place so he can pack an overnight bag and then Ray drops them off at Mia's apartment. Harvey tells Ray about the lunch the next day and tells him to pick them up at seven the next morning. Mia and Harvey go up stairs to Mia's apartment. They run into Mrs. Callahan; Harvey notices how frail the older lady has become in the past few months. He thinks about his mother and wonders if she'll have help during her treatment. Mia and Harvey go into Mia's apartment after saying good night to Mrs. Callahan. Harvey hangs his suit and puts his bag down in Mia's bedroom as they change into something comfortable. Harvey feeds Gable as Mia makes dinner for them. Harvey pours them each a drink as dinner heats up. They toast to Mia's first day at work. Harvey says, "I called Lilly. She and I are going to have lunch tomorrow." Mia smiles, "That's good Harvey. What made you decide to call her?" Harvey shrugs, "I don't know. I didn't handle the news really well when she showed up. I've been doing a lot of thinking about it." He downs the rest of his drink and looks at Mia. She asks, "DO you want me to go with you?" Harvey says, "Yeah, but I think I need to see her alone. Thanks for offering though." She smiles at him as he pulls her close and kisses her. He hugs Mia tightly. Mia holds him until the timer goes off indicating dinner is ready and Harvey reluctantly lets her go. She makes plates for them and they sit at the table to eat. Harvey says, "This is really good." Mia says, "It's just beef stew but I'm glad you like it." They talk about their day and then after cleaning up they go to Mia's bedroom to relax by listening to some music. The real estate agent calls Harvey's cell phone and tells him the clients accepted the offer to buy the house. Settlement is set for a month and the clients will be moved out by mid-December. Harvey thanks the agent, hangs up and tells Mia.

They decide they'll spend the rest of the week at Harvey's place after picking up Gable the next night. The next morning they dress, have breakfast and then have Ray drive them to work. They drop off Mia first at Sidwell and then head to Pearson Specter. Harvey has several meetings so he doesn't have time to think about lunch with his mom. Donna reminds him at 12:15 to get down to Ray. Harvey nods and starts to walk down to the elevator as Donna joins him. He says, "Where are you going?" She says, "Lunch." He looks at her as they board the elevator together. She says, "Not with you, with Mia." Harvey smiles then looks concerned, "She didn't say anything to me about lunch with you." Donna asks, "Did you ask her Harvey?" He blushes and purses his lips but doesn't answer her. He makes a note to himself to start asking Mia more questions. When they depart from the building Harvey goes towards Ray. He stops a moment and says to Donna, "Tell Mia to call me later this afternoon. Please?" Donna smiles at him, "Aye aye captain. Good luck at lunch." He smiles and heads to Ray who opens the door for him and Harvey slides into the back seat. About twenty minutes later they arrive at Lilly's apartment. When they don't see her, Harvey goes inside and up to apartment 1201 and knocks on the door. His mom opens the door saying, "Harvey, I'm so sorry just running a bit late. It wasn't a good morning. Give me a second to get my purse. Please come in." Harvey nods and walks inside.

He looks around and notices that Lilly is pale and not too steady on her feet. "Um mom are you ok?" He asks. Lilly picks up her purse, turns and stumbles. Harvey catches her in an instant and says, "Come on sit down. What's wrong?" Lilly sits but protests, "I'm fine Harvey." Harvey says, "You said it wasn't a good morning…" Lilly says, "I have good says and bad sweetheart. But I won't miss an opportunity to have lunch with my handsome son especially when he's called and asked. So…come on." She tries to get up and gets dizzy. She sways a bit and Harvey jakes her sit again. He says, "I've got a better idea." He goes to her kitchen, Lilly watches him. He looks around remembering his mom used to love to cook and finds the kitchen fully stocked. He looks at her as he takes off his jacket laying it in a chair. He says, "Lets stay here and I'll make us lunch." Lilly says, "We can go out I'll manage…" Harvey looks at her as he pulls out his phone. Lilly nods saying, "But having you make lunch would be a special kind of treat." She smiles at Harvey. Harvey calls Ray and tells him the change in plans. He tells Ray, "GO to the restaurant, have lunch on me. Tell them to send me the bill. I'll call you when I'm done here." Ray thanks Harvey and then drives to the restaurant. Harvey rolls up his sleeves on his fitted white shirt and takes off his tie laying it on his jacket. He helps Lilly walk over to the kitchen and helps her sit at the counter. He opens the fried and sees the apple-cranberry juice. He pours two glasses and hands one to Lilly she thanks him. He says, "So…what shall I make us for lunch?" Lilly smiles, "Harvey, do you remember what I used to make you when you weren't feeling well?" Harvey thinks a moment to when he was a child and grins, "Yeah, you used to make me grilled cheese sandwiches." Lilly smiles nodding. Harvey chuckles, "Grilled cheese it is then." He sets out to make his version of grilled cheese getting everything he needs. Lilly watches him and tries not to water up. When the sandwiches are ready he places them on plates and places one in front of Lilly then takes the seat next to her. She takes a bite, chews then swallows. She looks at Harvey and says, "I think this is even better than I used to make for you and Marcus." Harvey grins, "I've learned a thing or two in the kitchen. How is Marcus?" Lilly's smile fade as she says, "He's having a hard time accepting… me being sick." Harvey nods as he takes a bite of his sandwich. Harvey can relate but it's never been in his demeanor to show emotion, at least not since he first caught his mother cheating. He shakes his head to erase that memory. "Maybe I should call Marcus," he says. Lilly says, "That might be … nice." They finish lunch and Harvey cleans up. Lilly asks for tea so Harvey makes tea for them and they sit in the living room. Harvey asks about the treatment Lilly is scheduled for; she tells him, "Dr. Stewart had it scheduled starting Wednesday but because of Thanksgiving we decided to wait until the Monday after the holiday." Harvey nods then asks, "Do you…will you need…help, care? I can get a nurse." Lilly says, "I should be able to manage darling." Harvey says, "If you need a nurse, let me get one for you." Lilly nods, "I'll let you know Harvey. Thank you." They look at each other a moment and then Lilly says, "You've grown into such a handsome man. I'm so glad you and Mia found each other." She starts to water up and her voice cracks, "Harvey, I am so sorry for everything." He tries to stop her but she says, "No, please let me finish." He takes a deep breath then nods. He looks at her as she says, "I was unhappy Harvey. I loved your father and you and Marcus but I was…miserable and bored. Your father worked, you and Marcus were in school and growing up not needing me as you did when you were younger. It's no excuse and there isn't anything I can do to make up for hurting you three but I need you to know I am so very sorry. And seeing you and Mia together again…I'm so happy for you both. She loves you." It takes Harvey a moment and he says, "Look, I don't know if I can…just forgive you after all these years." Lilly says, "I know and I'm not asking you to forgive me. I can't even forgive myself so I can't expect you to forgive me. All I am asking is to let me be a part of your life for a little while…that is if you can do that. If not, I understand and this…lunch…means so much." He pulls his handkerchief from his pocket and gives it to Lilly. She takes it thanking him and dabs at her eyes. She offers it back to him and he says, "Its ok."

His phone buzzes and he fishes it out of his pocket to glance at it. He says, "I'm sorry I need to get this." Lilly nods as Harvey answers, "Yes Donna?" Donna asks, "Where are you?" Harvey says, "Lunch." Donna says, "Oh, ok. Well it's almost three and Jessica came by to see you." Harvey asks, "Did you tell her?" Donna says, "I told her you were on personal business." Harvey says, "That works. Tell her I'll see her tomorrow." Donna asks, "You're not coming back today?" Harvey says, "Not sure yet." Donna says, "Everything ok?" Harvey says, "Yeah." Donna says, "Mia said she'll call you around 3:30." Harvey says, "Great, anything else?" Donna says, "No but you do have an 8:30 with Mike at Sidwell tomorrow." Harvey says, "Thanks." Donna asks with concern in her voice, "Harvey, are you ok?" Harvey clears his throat and says, "Yeah. Yeah I am. Why don't you knock off early? See you tomorrow." Donna responds, "Ok. Thanks. Bye." He hangs up and puts his phone on the table. Turning to Lilly he says, "Sorry for that." Lilly says, "It's ok. So tell me what you've been up to Harvey. I know you're a named partner now. I was so proud of you when I read that." Harvey blushes and tells her what has been happening without too much detail. His phone buzzes again and he picks it up seeing that it's Mia's number on the display. He says, "Sorry, it's Mia." Lilly says, "Sure go ahead. I'll be right back." She goes to the bathroom to give Harvey some privacy. Harvey answers, "Hey baby." Mia says, "Hey there handsome. Donna said you said to call is now a good time?" Harvey smiles, "Yeah. When do you want Ray to pick you up?" Mia says, "I can grab a cab. I told you I don't want Ray to go out of his way." Harvey says, firmly, "I know but he works for me he does what I tell him to do. So what time?" Mia takes a deep breath and says, "Fine. I'll be out front at 4:30." Her voice softens a little as she asks, "Honey are you ok?" Harvey says, "I'm sorry. Yeah I'm ok I guess. I'll see you later. I love you." Mia smiles, "I love you too. I'll see you in a little bit." They hang up. He calls Ray, "Pick me up at four. We'll swing by and pick up Mia at 4:30 and then home." Ray says, "Will do Boss." Harvey says, "Thanks Ray." Then hangs up. He waits a moment then says aloud, "All clear." Lilly emerges from the bathroom and sits on the sofa again next to Harvey. She says, "Harvey, thank you again for lunch and this." She motions with her hand between them indicating them having a conversation. She continues, "It means a lot…to me." Harvey nods and says, "Yeah. You're welcome. It's been nice. Um, Ray will be here at four," he glances around the room and sees the grandfather clock, "Is that the clock that was in our old house?" Lilly says, "Yes it is. You used to love cleaning that old thing when you were little. You'd make Mia help you and show her how to polish it." Surprised Harvey says, "You'd watch?" Lilly smiles nodding, "You were my baby Harvey I watched everything you did." He looks at her and smiles, "I bought the old house." Lilly says, "You did? When? I didn't know it was even on the market." Harvey says, "It came up and I bought it over the weekend." They talk about the house until Harvey's phone buzzes letting him know that Ray is waiting for him. They stand and Harvey gets his jacket and tie and Lilly walks him to the door. She says, "Thank you Harvey." He hesitates a moment; then leans down and kisses her lightly on the cheek. He says, "You're welcome. We'll um…I'll give you call." Lilly nods as Harvey leaves. She closes the door takes a deep breath and says quietly to herself, "Thank you for today with him."

Harvey goes downstairs to Ray, he gets in and they head to Sidwell to pick up Mia. When they arrive Mia is waiting for them. Harvey gets out and lets Mia in then slides in next to her. He says to Ray, "Home please." Mia says, "We've got to stop at my place first." Harvey remembers, "Oh yeah Gable and your bag. Sorry. Ray…" He sees Ray nod and say, "Yes Boss. We should be there in 20 minutes." Mia says, "Thanks Ray." Harvey reaches for Mia's hand and she gives him a little squeeze. She whispers, "You ok?" Harvey nods, "Yeah." But he doesn't know if he really is or not. He hasn't spent any time with his mother since he left home and now he's spent about three hours with her and it was actually pleasant, awkward at times but pleasant enough. He smiles at Mia. They arrive at her place and he tells Ray, "We'll be a few minutes." Ray nods as they go inside. Mia coaxes Gable into his carrier as Harvey takes her bags. Ray takes Gable and places him up front with him and then the bags into the trunk. Mia and Harvey get in and Ray drives them to Harvey's place.

Once inside Harvey's condo Mia lets Gable out and feeds him as Harvey makes dinner for them. As they have dinner they notice Gable relax on the floor next to them looking very much at home. Harvey says, "Well Gable certainly seems to like it here." Mia giggles, "So do I. You have a lovely place here Harvey." Harvey leans over and kisses Mia. He looks at her and says, "Mia, stay with me." Mia says, "I am." Harvey shakes his head, "No, I mean…forever." Mia looks at him, "You want me…us…to live together?" Harvey nods. When Mia doesn't say anything he says, "Think about it at least, please?" Mia nods, I'll think about it. I promise." They continue to eat and then Mia asks, "How was lunch with your mom?" Harvey says, "It was nice. She um wasn't feeling too well so we stayed at her apartment and," he smiles, "I made us grilled cheese sandwiches." Mia giggles, "Really…grilled cheese?" Harvey grins, "Yeah. It's what she wanted. That reminds me I need to call Marcus. She said he was having a hard time with all…of this." Mia nods, "Harvey, what do you say about having your mom join us for Thanksgiving? Donna and I talked about Thanksgiving while we had lunch today and she and I are going to cook…here…so I thought maybe it would be…nice…" Harvey says, "You didn't tell me you were having lunch with Donna. Come to think of it Donna didn't tell me she was having lunch with you either. Why didn't you tell me?" Mia says, "You didn't ask. So what do you think about inviting your mom for Thanksgiving?" Harvey nods, "Yeah let's invite her and maybe Marcus too?" Mia smiles, "Yeah that would be nice. Anyone else we should invite?" Harvey takes a few bites of food as he thinks and then says, "Mike and Rachel?" Mia nods, "Ok sounds good." Harvey asks, "Anyone you want to invite?" Mia says, "Not really. I thought about Mrs. Callahan but she told me her daughter is coming to take her to their new house. Mrs. C and I have spent every holiday together since I moved in next door to her, but her daughter moved back to New York so Mrs. C will be there." Harvey nods, "Ok so what time should I tell Mike?" Mia says, "Donna and I figure we'll eat around three or so."

They clean up after dinner and retire to the living room for a while. They have a drink and start to make out. Harvey picks her up and carries her to bed. The next morning they wake to Harvey's alarm still tangled in each other. Mia hurries Harvey along because she doesn't want to be late for work. He says, "If you stay with me you don't need to work. I won't charge you rent." Mia shakes her head, "Mighty nice of you Harvey, but I like to work. And I really like working at Sidwell. Even more so than for Hardman." He laughs and says, "Oh, ok. I was joking. But I still want you to stay with me. I really love seeing you everyday." Mia smiles, "I love seeing you every day too." He leans over and kisses Mia as Ray pulls up to Sidwell. He opens the door for Harvey who steps out and then helps Mia out of the car. He tells Ray, "About an hour." Ray nods as Harvey and Mia walk into the building. They see Jonathan Sidwell at the elevators. Jonathan says, "Harvey, Mia good morning." They each say hello. Jonathan asks, "Mia how is your first week going?" She smiles and says, "Great. I'm learning a lot and Victor is a great mentor. Thank you for this opportunity Mr. Sidwell." Jonathan smiles and says, "Please call me Jonathan. You come highly recommended by Mike so I'm glad it's working out." They board the elevator and ride up to the top floor. As they step off the elevator Jonathan says, "Have a nice day." They say the same. Harvey says to Mia, "So where's your office?" Mia says, "Not far from Mike and Amy. Come on I'll show you since you have to pass it going to Mike's." They walk down the hall and then Mia stops and says, "This is where I work." She glances at her watch and sees she's early. Harvey glances at the name on the wall, 'Victor Davidson'. He says, "So Davidson is your boss?" Mia nods, "Yes, do you know him?" Harvey nods and asks, "Why didn't you tell me?" She says, "You never asked me." Harvey smiles and whispers, "You should have gone to law school." Mia laughs, "Come on I'll walk you to Mike's office." They walk over to Amy and she says, "Hi Mia, Hi Harvey." Mike comes to his doorway when he sees Harvey and says, "Did you get lost Harvey? Hi Mia." Harvey rolls his eyes at Mike and says, "Ready for our meeting?" Mike says, "Yep got everything." Harvey turns to Mia and says, "I'll talk to you later." He leans down closer and whispers, "I love you." Mia whispers back, "Love you too." Harvey goes into Mike's office. Amy asks, "Mia want to have lunch?" Mia says, "Sound good. 12:30 work?" Amy says, "Perfect; I'll tell Mike to bring extra General Tso's." Mia nods, "Sounds delish. Later!" She turns and goes to her office. An hour later Harvey is at her desk; she looks up and says, "Hey there." He smiles and asks, "Are you free for lunch?" Mia says, "I made plans with Amy. Want me to cancel?" Harvey says, "No. How about tomorrow or Friday?" Mia says, "You know you'll see me at the end of the day, right?" Harvey says, "Yeah but I want to see you during the day." Mia teases him, "Boy you must have it bad." Harvey grins. Mia says, "I can relate. Why don't you check your schedule with Donna and let me know which day works for you. I'll keep both free for you." He winks at her and says, "I'll talk to you later then." Harvey heads out and down to Ray who drives him to Pearson Specter.

First thing Harvey does is ask Donna about lunch the next two days. She says, "You've got lunch meetings for both days. Why?" Harvey looks annoyed, "Anyway to reschedule?" Who are they with?" Donna says, Tomorrow is Newcastle, Friday is Rollins. You've been trying to land them as clients and you've rescheduled both of them once before. What's going on?" Harvey shakes his head, "Never mind then. Just leave it. But if either of them cancel or reschedules let me know immediately." Donna nods. Harvey turns and goes into his office. Donna hurries and follows him. He looks up after sitting at his desk. "Is there something you needed Donna?" He knows she wants to know why he asked about lunch. Donna says, "You didn't answer me…what's going on that you wanted to know about lunch? IS it you mom?" Harvey says, "No not about her." He puts his head down to look at his laptop pretending to work as Donna stands there looking at him, studying him. She says, "It's Mia. Oh my God!" Harvey looks up at her, "What?" Donna says, "You're going to ask her to marry you!" It's not a question it's a statement. Harvey looks at her and says, "What? No. How do you even know that?" Donna looks at him and says, "I'm Donna I know. Harvey you can't ask her at lunch and then go back to work. It needs to be romantic!" He leans back in his chair and watches Donna. He's slightly amused. Donna says, "You better at least have a ring! Do it on Saturday that way you'll have the weekend to celebrate!" She stops to catch her breath and Harvey says, "Are you done?" She says, "No I'm just getting started." He says, "No you're done. When is Rachel coming in?" Donna would much rather discuss his upcoming proposal to Mia but sees that Harvey doesn't want to discuss his plans. She says, "Rachel has class until 11 so she'll be here at noon or so. I believe she's having lunch with Mike first." Harvey nods and returns to looking at his computer screen. Donna walks towards the door; she turns and says, "Harvey? He looks up at her and Donna says, "Let me know how it goes with Mia." He rolls his eyes at her as a small smile crosses his lips. He thinks, "How does Donna know?" He glances at her and sees her smile, he shakes his head).

He thinks, 'So it needs to be romantic…Central park…too cold; the beach house…not enough time we need a week and Mia won't take off for a week since she just started her new job.' He thinks a little while longer and comes up with a plan. He checks his calendar and has half an hour before his next meeting. He turns off the intercom so Donna can't hear him and he picks up his cell phone and pushes a button. "Sunset Florist" says a young girl on the other end. Harvey asks, "What time do you close today?" The young girl says, "Nine sir." Harvey asks, "Do you deliver on Saturdays?" The girl answers, "Yes sir, we deliver seven days a week including holidays. Our latest delivery is at nine pm." Harvey smiles, "Ok thank you." She says, "Thank you sir and have a blossoming day." Harvey chuckles and says, "Thanks you too." He hangs up then turns on the intercom again. He hears Donna say, "All Ok?" Harvey grins, "Yeah all's good. Um clear my schedule at two for the rest of the day." Donna says, ""You got it." He goes to his meeting with Jessica and she asks, "All Ok Harvey?" Harvey looks at her, "Yeah why?" Jessica looks at him and Harvey says, "Oh, you mean yesterday?" Jessica nods. Harvey says, "My mother is in town. She's…sick…cancer. We had lunch." Jessica looks concerned, "I'm sorry to hear about your mother being sick Harvey. If you need anything just ask." Harvey nods, "Thanks." They begin to discuss some personnel and financial issues. An hour later he gets back to his office as Rachel walks in. Before he even asks she places several folders in front of him and begins to explain what they are. He's only really half paying attention because she's talking a mile a minute. He watches her and when she finally takes a break to catch her breath he says, "Great. All your notes are here?" Rachel nods. He says, "Good. I need you to write a brief on Bandel. Sidwell wants to take it over. I need all the info you can find then find more. Here's what Mike came up with so far. He hands her a file. Rachel takes it and asks, "You need this by?" Harvey says, "By Friday morning." Rachel smiles, "No problem. Anything else?" Harvey says, "That should be enough for now. Oh check with Louis about Clydesman. Jessica mentioned it earlier." Rachel says, "Will do." She runs off to her office.

Meanwhile at Sidwell, Amy and Mia have lunch courtesy of Mike. The two are proofreading documents while having lunch. Amy asks, "SO how long have you been dating Harvey?" Mia says, "Six months but we've known each other forever." Amy says, "High Scholl sweethearts?" Mia blushes, "More like before kindergarten. We grew up together." Amy says, "Awe, that's adorable. What about Mike?" Mia says, "Just met Mike through Harvey. Amy nods, "How's it like working with Davidson?" Mia says, "Not bad. He's been teaching me a lot thinks I have an eye for investing. I don't know. But I do like working here. How do you like working for Mike?" Amy says, "It's cool. He's new to it but he picks up quick." They finish lunch and head back to their desks. Mike stops by Mia's desk and asks, "How's everything going?" Mia nods, "Great. Thank you for putting in a word for me; I really appreciate it." Mike says, "No problem Victor has anything but great things to say about you. I'm glad it's working out. I'll let you get back to work." Mia says, "Yeah. Thanks again."

Around two Harvey tells Donna he's got to go out for a while. She looks at his calendar and says, "Really? Where ya going?" He says, "Out." She looks at him as he looks at her and when her phone rings he uses it to his advantage and leaves. Ray is waiting for him out front and drives Harvey to Sunset Florists where he orders two dozen red and white roses. The girl at the counter asks if he'd like to add a card. He says, "Yes." She hands him a small card and Harvey writes, "Mia – Marry me? – Harvey" the girl at the counter takes the card, reads it and smiles. She asks, "When would you like this delivered?" Harvey says, "Saturday" The girl asks, "Where would you like delivered?" He thinks a moment and gives the girl his address adding, "Actually I need them delivered Friday night." The girl checks the schedule and says, "Seven o'clock?" Harvey nods, "Perfect." Next Ray drives him to a jewelry story owned by a client of his. He walks in and one of the sales clerks greets him. Harvey asks, Is Austin here? The clerk looks disappointed and says, "Yes, I'll call him for you." She goes to the counter and dials a number than comes back to Harvey. "Austin will be here in a moment sir. Would you like a seat?" she says. Harvey declines as Austin comes over to Harvey. "Mr. Specter I have your packages right here." He shows Harvey a velvet pouch. "Come with me and we'll get the paper work started." Harvey nods and follows Austin to one of the offices in the back. Austin offers Harvey a seat and then asks, "Would you like anything to drink? Coffee, tea, sparkling water." As he takes a seat Harvey says, "No thank you." Austin sits in front of Harvey and takes out the ring from the velvet pouch. It's a gorgeous one caret Diamond with several smaller garnets on either side set in white gold. He looks at it and hopes that Mia will like it. He nods at Austin who says, "It's also been engraved as you instructed sir." Harvey looks and sees 'Mia Harvey' with a heart between the names. He checks the ring again then Austin shows Harvey the heart shaped diamond and garnet necklace he also requested. It's stunning and perfect. Harvey takes out his wallet and gives Austin his Amex card. Payment is accepted and Austin places the ring and the necklace in separate boxes and hands them to Harvey. Harvey thanks him and walks out to Ray. Once in the car he tells Ray, "I need you to drop me off at home; then get Mia." Just then Harvey's phone rings, "Hey baby. I was just thinking about you." Mia giggles, "How's your day been?" Harvey says, "Great. What time can Ray come get you?" Mia's learned not to argue with Harvey on this topic and says, "Four thirty if that's ok." Harvey says, "Perfect. See you soon baby." Mia smiles, "Bye Harvey." He tells Ray as Ray drops him at his Condo. Harvey goes inside and places the ring and necklace into his safe in his office. He changes, feeds Gable and then decides to surprise Mia by making dinner for them. He looks in the kitchen and decides on a vegetarian style stuffed peppers.

When Mia arrives Harvey greets her at the door tells her Gable has been fed and that dinner will be ready in half an hour. Mia is surprised and says, "Wow Harvey, what's the occasion?" Harvey grins and says, "I just wanted to surprise you." She pulls him to her and kisses him. She whispers, "You never cease to amaze me." Harvey kisses her and then says, "Go on and get comfortable. I'll pour you a glass of wine." She looks at him and smiles as she walks to the bedroom to change. She sees Gable on the bed and goes over to him. "Hey buddy. You like it here huh?" she says to him. Gable purrs his approval. She's been thinking about Harvey asking her to move in with him. She wants to but doesn't want to rush anything. She thinks, 'but we've lost so much time together already. I'll wait for him to bring it up again.' She changes and walks back to the kitchen with Gable following her. Harvey hands her a glass of wine. She says, "Thanks. Dinner smells good." She takes a sip of wine. Harvey tells her what they are having and she says, "Sounds good. Hey did you get a chance to ask your mom about Thanksgiving?" Harvey says, "No sorry. I need to call Marcus too." Mia asks, "Want me to call your mom?" Harvey says, "Would you mind?" Mia says, "Of course not. How about after dinner you call Marcus, I'll call your mom." Harvey nods, "Sounds like a plan." They have dinner and then clean up. They sit at the table each having a glass of wine when they both pull out their phones. They look at each other and start laughing. At the same time they say, "Great minds," then say, "Jinx." They both are laughing and after a few minutes they stop. Mia says, "I love you." Harvey says the same. He takes a deep breath and says, "Ok, time to make calls." Mia nods as he gives her the piece of paper with his mom's cell phone number on it. Mia starts to dial as Harvey calls his brother.


	7. Chapter 7

Old Friends (Part 7)

Harvey finds an old friend and falls in love. (Continued)

Title: Old Friends

Pairing: Harvey Specter and ("new character") MiaBella Parker

Characters: Harvey, Donna Paulsen, Mike Ross, Rachel Zane,

Warnings: language, but milder than what you'd see on the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Suits" or any of the content affiliated with it. This story is my own creation with some characters used from "Suits".

Lilly answers on the second ring, "Hello?" Mia says, "Mrs. Specter, um Lilly, this is Mia Parker. How are you?" Lilly smiles, "Fine dear and you?" Mia says, "Just fine. Harvey and I are good. Um, I was calling to see if you have any plans for Thanksgiving. Harvey and I would love for you to spend the day with us." Lilly waters up and tries not to let her emotions show when she says, "Really? I'd…Mia is this your idea?" Mia looks at Harvey and says, "Actually it was both of us. So…will you join us?" Lilly smiles and says, "I'd love to. Thank you."

Harvey calls Marcus who answers, "Specter here." Harvey chuckles and says, "Funny there's a Specter here too. Hey Marcus its Harvey." Marcus laughs, "Harvey hey bro what's up?" Harvey says, "Not much thought I'd give you a call…" Marcus cuts him off and says, "You've talked to mom yet?" Harvey swallows, "Yeah. She came by last week. How are you kiddo?" He hears Marcus sniffle, "Fine, I guess. She's sick you know." Harvey says slowly, "Yeah, I know." Marcus says, "I'm trying to accept this but it's hard."

Lilly says, "I'm glad you called Mia. Um would you like to have lunch with me, maybe Friday?" Mia thinks a moment and says, "Um could you hold on for one second?" Lilly agrees and Mia tries to get Harvey's attention. He puts Marcus on hold and Mia asks him about lunch Friday. He explains about his lunch meetings both days; Mia nods and they both then go back to their calls. Mia says, "Friday for lunch sounds good." Lilly says, "Great. Where shall we meet?" Mia says, "How about noon? There is a deli that looks about half way between where you live and where I work called Moser's Deli." Lilly says, "Yes, I know that place. Excellent. Noon on Friday at Moser's. Mia, thank you." Mia says, "No problem. I'll see you on Friday. And I'm glad you'll join us for Thanksgiving." They hang up and Harvey looks at her and Mia nods smiling then she motions to him that she'll be in the bedroom. He nods and smiles back at her.

Harvey says, "I know what you mean. Hey remember Mia Parker?" Marcus thinks a moments, "That girl you were dating in high school, hell you were dating her since we were kids. Yeah I remember her. You still with her?" Harvey laughs and says, "Long story but we're back together now and well, how about you coming here for Thanksgiving? Mia's cooking." Marcus says, "Well, um…I didn't say anything to you or even mom but I got married last week." Harvey nearly chokes, "Married…to whom?" He didn't even know Marcus was dating anyone. Marcus says, "Girl I've been dating for a while. Her name is Elana. Harvey says, "Well, of course she's invited too. Don't tell me you got kids too?" Marcus chuckles, "Well, we don't yet, we've got a few months but Elana has a daughter from a previous relationship. Her name is Jackie; she's two and the cutest little girl." Harvey can hear the love in Marcus's voice and says, "Well damn boy congrats! Seriously Marcus, congratulations." Marcus grins and says, "It's a little scary but gotta grow up sometime huh?" He asks Harvey to hold and Harvey hears mumbling in the background then Marcus comes on line again, "Hey yeah Elana said ok so what time?" Harvey says, "Mia said we'll eat around three so come a little earlier and we can all catch up." Marcus says, "Cool. It'll be nice to see you again Harv." Harvey says, "Yeah it's been too long. See you next week. Bye Kiddo." They hang up and Harvey goes to the bedroom and finds Mia reading. She puts her book away when Harvey comes in. She watches him change and then he climbs into bed as Gable makes his way to the foot of the bed near Mia. Mia asks, "How'd it go with Marcus?" Harvey smiles as he pulls Mia close to him, "Marcus and Elana and Jackie will be joining us for Thanksgiving. Mom coming?" Mia says, "Yeah, she's coming. Wait, who's Elana and Jackie?" Harvey grins, "Marcus' wife and stepdaughter. They got married last week." Mia sits up and looks surprised at Harvey, "Marcus…married?" Harvey laughs and says, "And it sounds like they're having a baby come next year." Mia's eyes open wide, "Really? Well good for him." Harvey says, "So mom is coming too?" Mia says, "Yep and I'm having lunch with her on Friday." Harvey looks at her, "Really…why?" Mia giggles, "She asked." He kisses her and says, "Oh Marcus said she doesn't know that he got married so…" Mia shakes her head smiling says, "You Specter boys…don't worry I won't say anything to your mom." Harvey pulls her closer to him, "Specter boys huh? Did you give any thought to…living with me?" Mia looks at him and nods slowly. Harvey asks nervously, "Well?" Mia says, "I've got a lot of stuff…" Harvey says, "We'll fit as much as we can here and the rest we can put in the house." Mia says, "House? Oh yeah you're old house. I still can't believe you bought it." She smiles at Harvey, then asks seriously, "Harvey, are you sure you want me to move in with you? Even Gable?" Harvey smiles, "I am more than sure. I want you and Gable here with me. Mia, I don't ever want to lose you again. I love you." Mia nods and says softly, "Ok." Harvey grins, "Ok you'll move in?" She looks at him and says, "Yes Harvey I'll move in with you." Gable meows and the two of them laugh as Mia says, "Yes Gable you too." Harvey can hardly contain himself! For a man who has made a living at not showing emotion he's ready to jump for joy. He pulls Mia tightly to him and kisses her. They make love and then snuggle together drifting off to sleep dreaming of each other.

The next day is a typical day at work for both of them. On Friday Mia meets Lilly for lunch. They decide to split a corn beef on rye and a plate of French fries. They talk about what each has been up to; Mia asks, "When did you move back to New York? Harvey said you had moved away." Lilly says, "Last month. Alex, the man I was engaged to passed away a few months ago. He left me some money so I bought the condo I'm in. I've always loved the city, so…" Mia says, "Oh I'm sorry for your loss." Lilly tells Mia a little about Alex and then asks about her parents. Mia tells her that her parents passed away. Lilly says, "I'm so sorry. It must be hard for you around the holidays, being an only child. Your mother used to tell me she worried about you not having any siblings or family to rely on if something were to ever happen to them." Mia says, "Yes it has been hard, but I figure now that I'm with Harvey…I'm not alone anymore." Lilly nods. Mia says, "He asked me to move in with him." Lilly smiles, "Oh please tell me you said yes." Mia grins, "Yes. I love him Lilly, I always have." Lilly says, "He loves you too. I can't tell you how happy I am that you two are back together. Mia I am so sorry I broke you two up. I was miserable…it's no excuse. I hope you'll forgive me one day." Mia says, "Its ok. I was angry for a long time, but," she shakes her head, "It doesn't matter anymore. Harvey and I are together now and that's all that matters." Mia checks her watch and says, "I'm sorry I need to get back to work. We'll see you Thursday. And we'll have to do lunch again." They hug and Mia rushes off to work. Lilly catches a cab and goes home.

All of Harvey's plans for Friday start falling apart when a crisis with Clydesman erupts at work and Jessica demands he stay late to work out the details with Louis. He tells her he can't but she insists and asks why he can't stay. All he tells her is "I can't" but won't give her a reason. Harvey calls Mia and tells her he'll be home late but Ray will pick her up. He says, "I'm sorry. Go home relax and I'll be home as soon as I can." Mia sounds disappointed but says, "Ok. I'll see you when you get home. Good luck. Love you." Harvey says, "I love you too." About an hour and a half later Louis finally comes to the rescue and finds the solution saving the day. Then Harvey gets more good news the two clients he wined and dined, Newcastle and Rollins, call to sign up as clients. Donna asks, "So what's happening that you planned to leave on time today?" Harvey says, "I didn't plan to leave on time, I planned to leave early but that plan went to shit thanks to Louis. Goddamn Louis!" Donna says, "But he found the solution and Rollins and Newcastle are now on board, you can still cut out early." Harvey thinks about it then says, "No, Jessica will have my ass if something else blows up and I'm not here." Donna looks at him, "Harvey, you can't…" Harvey looks at her, "Can't what?" Donna says, "You can't let Jessica tell you how to run your life." Harvey says, "What the hell are you talking about?" Donna asks, "Don't you have a delivery tonight?" Harvey's mind is on work at the moment and says, "Delivery? Again, what the hell are you talking about?" He looks totally confused until Donna says, "Sunset Florists called to confirm your delivery for seven tonight." It comes to him – he planned to propose to Mia tonight. "Shit! I forgot!" He looks at the time, "6:30". He gets a panicked look and Donna says, "Want me to see if they can push back the delivery?" Harvey nods, "Tell them eight." Donna runs to her desk calls the florist and explains the situation the girl on the other end says, "No problem ma'am. Eight tonight instead of seven. Got it." Donna thanks the girl then tells Harvey, "Delivery has been changed to eight." Harvey nods then mumbles, "Maybe this a bad idea?" Donna hears him and asks, "What's a bad idea?" Harvey shakes his head, Donna again asks him the same question. She badgers him until he says, "I was going to ask Mia to marry me tonight." Donna smiles then says, "What do you mean 'was' going to ask?" Harvey looks at her. Donna says, "Oh no you don't! Explain!" Harvey just shakes his head. Donna says, "You love Mia?" Harvey says, "Yes." Donna asks, "Do you wanna spend the rest of your life with her?" Harvey nods, "Yes." Donna says, "Then what's the problem?" Harvey says, "I forgot I was going to propose tonight because of work. Donna…maybe…instead of getting married, Mia and I should just live together. She said yes to that. But…marrying…shit you and I both know I'll do something to screw it up and she'll leave me." Donna angrily says, "Snap out of it! You haven't' felt the same about any woman the way you feel about Mia. You won't screw it up with her. You love her too much and she loves you too much for either of you to lose each other." She takes a moment to let Harvey think about what she's said. Then she continues, "Harvey you are the best closer in New York, now get your ass out of that chair and get home and propose to Mia!" He mumbles, "But Jessica…" Donna yells, "I'll handle Jessica, just go!" Harvey's smile grows into a grin as he throws files into his brief case. Donna calls Ray and Ray says, "I'll be out front in five minutes." Harvey comes from around his desk, he looks at Donna then pulls her to him and kisses her. Harvey looks at her and says, "Thank you. What the hell would I do with you?" Donna laughs and says, "You'd be a lonely old man who works too much. Now go! Make me proud Harvey!" Harvey grins as he rushes out the door.

Mia gets to Harvey's place, feeds Gable, changes and decides to surprise Harvey with dinner even though she has no idea when he'll be home. She decides on making lasagna for dinner and sets to cooking. She finds Harvey's stereo and hits play. She goes back to the kitchen listening to a jazz sounding tune, she recognizes it as one that Harvey's dad used to play. When the lasagna is in the oven she pours a glass of wine and sits in the living room. Her mind wanders to the future and she wonders if she and Harvey will get married. She says to herself, "Don't get ahead of yourself. Enjoy living together first." Then she says, "Oh my god we're going to live together!" She laughs at herself as she looks around what is to be her new home. She thinks, "There are no photos. It's just all grey, white and black." She starts to get cold feet thinking to herself, "We've both changed maybe…" Just then Harvey comes home saying, "Oh Honey I'm home!" He's laughing and it changes Mia's entire mood. She thinks, 'being with him is the only thing I want.' He comes to her and pulls her up to him lifting her off the floor as he kisses her leaving her wanting more. He says as he sets her down, "I think I'm going to love coming home to you every night." He glances at his watch as Mia says, "Waking up together has its advantages too. You're in a better mood than when we talked earlier." Harvey smiles at her saying, "Yes it does. But yes, crisis resolved and all that matters is I'm home with you. Hey something smells good coming from the kitchen." Mia says, "I wanted to surprise you so I made lasagna." He glances at his watch again, smiles and says, "I had planned on cooking for you but I love your lasagna." Mia smiles, "I know. It should be ready in about half an hour. Want a drink?" Harvey says, "Yeah, I'm going to go change be right back. He kisses her again and then goes to the bedroom. He comes back a few minutes later in slacks and a dark grey shirt. Mia hands him a drink he takes it thanking her. He glances at his watch again. Mia notices it's the third time he's looked at his watch. She asks, "Are you expecting someone or something?" Harvey says, "Why do you ask?" Mia says, "Oh because you've looked at your watch like three times already. What's going on?" Harvey blushes, "Oh have I? Um nothing wait right here." He goes to his office and gets both boxes out of his safe. He puts the smaller box with the ring in his pocket and holds the box with the necklace. He comes out to Mia and says, "I got something for you." He hands her the box; she takes it looking at Harvey. "What is it? You didn't have to get me anything. It's not my birthday or anything." Harvey says, "I know, I saw it and I wanted to get it for you. I hope you like it. Open it." Mia opens the box and sees the heart shaped diamond and garnet necklace. Mia is stunned and slowly looks up at Harvey, she says, "Oh Harvey this is…this is gorgeous." He says, "It's not as nearly as gorgeous as you are my love. Here let me put it on you." She says, "Harvey this must have cost a fortune. I don't need for you to buy me…" Harvey takes the necklace from her and puts it around her neck. He leans down and whispers, "I know, but I wanted to so get used to it Parker." She giggles as she goes to the mirror to admire it. She runs back to him and jumps into his arms hugging him, "Oh Harvey it's beautiful. Thank you. I love it. And I love you." He smiles, "I'm glad you like it I was hoping you would." The timer goes off and Harvey says, "Let's eat I'm starved." He glances at his watch and thinks 'one hour!' They have dinner and Mia tells him about her lunch with his mom. "I told her you asked me to live with you." Harvey asks, "What did she say?" Mia says, "She was really happy." They finish dinner and as they clean up there is a knock on the door. Harvey says, "I'll get it!" Mia watches him as he practically runs to the door. She starts to giggle as she finishes cleaning up and putting the food away. She hears Harvey call her, "Mia? Mia could you come here please?" She wipes her hands and goes to the living room. She sees a huge bouquet of red and white roses on the coffee table. She says, "Wow those are gorgeous." She looks at him confused and says, "Harvey?" He says, "There's a card." She walks over to him and the roses and takes the card. Mia says, "What's going on?" Harvey grins and shrugs. He says, "Open the card." She opens the small envelope and pulls out the card. She recognizes Harvey's handwriting. She reads the card then looks at Harvey. He asks softly, "What does it say?" Mia blinks still looking at Harvey then slowly looks down and says, "Mia – Marry me – Harvey." Her voice cracks. She stares at the card then she sees Harvey go down on one knee, he takes her hand and says, "Mia I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me?" Tears of joy fall from Mia's eyes. She tries to say "yes" but she's so overcome with emotion she can't speak so she nods then finally finds her voice. "Oh Harvey, yes. Yes! I'll marry you. I love you I love you so much! Oh my god." As Mia sees Harvey pull the box from his pocket her knees buckle and she sits down. Harvey hands her the box she takes it and he says, "Open it." Slowly Mia opens the box and sees the diamond ring with garnets on either side. She says, "Oh my god Harvey you remembered." He nods as he takes the ring and puts it on her finger. She looks at the ring then at him and pulls him onto the sofa with her as she kisses him. He pulls her onto his lap as they kiss. When they part she says again, "You remembered." He smiles and says, "I never forgot. You told me when we talked about getting married after graduation that you wanted a ring with our birthstones. Mia I love you I always have and all I want is for us to spend the rest of our lives together." She waters up and says, "Me too." Her voice cracks as she starts to cry. Harvey says, "Hey baby why are you crying?" She says, "Because I never thought we'd find each other again and if we did then you'd have been so angry with me for leaving you so long ago that you'd want nothing to do with me. I'm just glad it's this version and not the other one." They both start to laugh and Harvey picks her up and carries her to bed. They take their time making love then snuggle close drifting to sleep dreaming about each other.

The next morning they wake and as they have breakfast Harvey asks, "So when shall we get married?" Mia giggling says, "I thought you wanted me to move in now you want to get married right away?" Harvey grins at her and says, "I want both. Mia we've spent too much time away from each other. I figure we'll tell everyone Thanksgiving well, everyone except Donna." Mia asks, "Why not Donna…wait! She knew?" Harvey laughs and says, "She found out last night." He explains what happened. Mia laughs and crawls onto Harvey's lap saying, "Well you definitely are the best closer." Harvey blushes as Mia kisses him. Harvey picks her up and carries her to the bedroom, they start to kiss and he asks, "What kind of wedding do you want? Fancy? Quick and simple?" Mia says in between kissing, "I don't know. Do we need to discuss that now?" Harvey grins and kisses her again. After they make love and are snuggling, Harvey asks again, "SO what kind of wedding do you want?" Mia says, "I don't know, I never thought about it after I had to leave you…" She gets a sad look on her face and Harvey says, "No we're not thinking about that. That was a lifetime ago. Think about what kind of wedding you want now. We can have whatever you want." Mia asks, "What kind of wedding do you want?" Harvey shrugs, "I really never thought about. I wanted whatever you wanted and we talked about going to Maryland and do the justice of the peace thing. Then…well, I never saw myself getting married after that. So, I'm open to whatever you want. Think about it. We'll make plans. Ok?" Mia nods, "Ok I'll think about it. But you think about it too. It's our day." Harvey grins, "I like that, 'our' day. So come on lets go get some of your stuff so you can start moving in." They get dressed and head over to Mia's place and pack some of her things, mostly clothes and photos and then head back to Harvey's.

The next day Mia starts to unpack the photos. She looks around the room and wonders if Harvey would mind if she placed her photos in the room. Harvey comes from the back room carrying a framed photo of the sun and mountains. He's looking at the picture and says, "Hey this is beautiful…" He looks up to see Mia biting her lower lip and looking around and asks, "Hey what's wrong?" Mia looks at him and slowly says, "Nothing really I was just looking around…you don't have any family photos displayed." He walks over to her putting the picture he was carrying on the sofa and says, "No, I don't. I never wanted … it's complicated." They look at each other a moment and Harvey says, "When you left and then I caught her again…I was done with family at that point. Going to Harvard was a way of not having to deal with that." He shrugs then says, "But I know you have some; you want to display them?" Mia blushes and nods. Harvey smiles at her and says, "Get your photos, and follow me." Mia picks up her box of photos and follows Harvey. They walk to the hall near the door and Harvey says, "How about we display them here?" He points to the table across from the door. Mia smiles, "You don't mind?" Harvey says, "This is your home too. Of course I don't mind. Feel free to rearrange anything you want." Mia smiles and says, "Thank you." She puts out a few photos like the one of her and Harvey and Gordon from their high school graduation and one of Gordon playing the sax. She also puts out a couple of her parents and when she's done she notices there aren't any of Marcus or Lilly. She asks Harvey, "Do you have any photos of your mom and Marcus?" Harvey says, "Yeah probably in a box in storage. Why?" Mia says, "Well, I thought it might be nice to display a couple since they are coming for Thanksgiving." Harvey rolls his eyes and says, "I guess. We'll get them from storage." Mia says, "If you'd rather not…" Harvey shakes his head, "No, it's ok. It's a good idea. So what are you and Donna planning for that day anyway?" Mia says, "Probably the usual but I need to talk to her to finalize our plans." Harvey says, "How about lunch? My treat." Mia looks at Harvey and smiles, "I'll call her later." Harvey nods and then asks about the sun and mountains photo. Mia says, "I took that on a trip to Alaska. That's actually the sunrise at 2:30 in the morning. Or something like that." She looks at the photo and smiles thinking back on her trip. Harvey says, "Alaska? You never told me about that. When did you go?" Still looking at the photo Mia says, "Oh it's been a while. I went with a photographer friend. We stayed for about six months in Juneau." Harvey says, "Photographer friend?" There is a hint of jealousy in his voice. Mia says, "Yeah." Harvey looks at her waiting for some details and when Mia doesn't say anything just stares at the photo Harvey asks, "Care to elaborate?" He raises an eyebrow as he looks at her. Mia looks up at him and says, "It was a lifetime ago Harvey." Harvey looks at her, she looks back then blushes. Mia sighs and says, "Yes, it was a guy friend and we … lived together while we were in Alaska." Harvey asks, "Just lived together as…friends?" Mia says, "We dated but…" Harvey asks softly, "But what?" Mia shrugs. She takes a deep breath and says, "He couldn't deal with…" tears form in her eyes and she blurts out, "He couldn't deal with the fact that I was…my heart wasn't in our relationship. It's always been you. And I just…" Harvey pulls her to him and wraps his arms around her kissing her. She hugs him tightly and says, "You were my first and I've been in love with you ever since. Hell, I've been in love with you since we first played together probably. I've never really wanted anyone else." Harvey hold her tightly against him and says, "I love you Mia. I have loved you…all my life." He hears Mia sniffle and says, "Hey it's ok. I'm sorry I shouldn't have pried. What's in the pas we keep in the past ok?" But I do like this photo, so let's hang it up. Ok?" Mia nods, "I love you too Harvey. Yeah past is the past and to be honest I really don't want to know about any of your past…girlfriends." He says, "I never really did the girlfriend thing after us. Well, except for…" Mia looks up at him and says, "Scottie?" Harvey blushes and nods. He says, "She was the only one. The rest…I…I didn't want them." Mia says, "Well, I don't want to hear about them either." Harvey grins and says, "Deal." She rolls her eyes at him as a smile comes across her face. "So where do you want to hang this old thing?" Mia asks. Harvey looks around then goes to the picture hanging above the mantel. He takes it down and replaces it with Mia's. He looks at it then looks at her. He says, "Beautiful." She smiles and says, "It looks good up there." Harvey says, "Yeah, but I was talking about you." Mia blushes and throws him a kiss.

They spend the weekend making room for more of Mia's clothes and other personal items. They tag other items as what will be put at the house once settlement is completed. Mia calls Donna and they decide to have lunch Monday to discuss Thanksgiving plans. Ray drives Harvey and Mia to Sidwell on Monday morning dropping off Mia then he drops off Harvey at Pearson Specter. Harvey tells Ray, "Donna's going to need a ride to Sidwell at one where you'll pick up Mia." Ray says, "Anything for Ms. Donna." Harvey chuckles and thinks, "You and everyone in New York Ray."

At lunch Donna sees Mia's ring and says with a smile, "He did it?" Mia notices Donna's gaze and looks down at her ring and says, "Yep. I understand you played a role in making him pop the question." Donna giggles and flips her hand saying, I just made sure he knew what his priorities were. He just needed a little push that's all." She smiles at Mia. Mia says, "Thank you Donna." Donna says, "You know I'm there for you both. I'm glad we got to be friends." Mia nods, "Me too. I know you weren't too thrilled when I came back…" Donna says, "No, I wasn't. Not because I wanted him for myself you know that, right?" Mia just looks at her. Donna takes a deep breath and says, "What did Hartman tell you? I know we never talked about it so knowing him…that bastard would have said anything." Mia says, "He said…well, he said that you two…you and Harvey had a thing." Donna nods, "Harvey and I did have a thing once. Only once; then he asked me to work for him and I have a rule not to date or sleep with men I work with." Mia says, "But that one time?" Donna says, "We had both quit the DA's office." Mia nods understanding. Donna says, "He's never been ready to commit. He told me once about you when I came across your photograph. It had slipped out of a book and I asked him about it. He tried to blow it off as if it weren't a big deal but I knew…you meant something to him. He finally admitted that you had hurt him a lot. I suspect he's always been waiting for you to come back to him. I'm glad you did." Mia smiles, "Me too. I was miserable without him but I figured he hated me. I'm glad he doesn't." Donna smiles, "I don't think he could ever hate you." Mia says, "Donna, when Harvey and I get married, will…will you be my maid of honor?" Donna smiles, "I'd be honored." The two smile and then finish planning the meal for Thanksgiving. Donna asks, "How's Harvey handling his mom showing up and being sick?" Mia says, "He seems ok for the most part. Oh Marcus is coming for Thanksgiving and he's bringing his wife and step daughter." Donna says, "Whoa! Marcus is married?" Mia says, "Yes he told Harvey he and Elaina got married last week." Donna says, "Was so that makes how many of us?" Mia starts to count, "Well, you Mike, Rachel, Lilly, Marcus, Elaina, Jackie and me and Harvey. That makes nine." Donna says, "I wonder if Harvey will mind if I ask Louis to come?" Mia asks, "Are you dating Louis?" Donna laughs, "No no but Louis mentioned he would be going to see his parents this year and so I thought…" Mia says, "Then Why not? I can ask Harvey if you want." Donna says, "Or I could just bring Louis…it might be easier to just get forgiveness later?" Mia laughs and nods in agreement. They plan the rest of the menu and then head back to work.

Victor gives Mia the rest of the week off because he's heading out of town with his family. Mia is grateful since she can get more unpacking done and do some grocery shopping. When Harvey finds out Mia is off he decides he needs some time off too. Mia says, "Oh no you don't. I have things to do and if you stay home you'll distract me." Harvey grins, "Distract you huh? I distract you?" Mia blushes and says, "I'll put you to work." Harvey continues to grin saying sexily, "I'd be happy to work for you baby." He pulls Mia tightly against him and kisses her. She looses her train of thought kissing him back. When they part to catch their breaths Mia says, "This is what I mean, you'll distract me Harvey." Harvey kisses her neck as Mia mumbles, her eyes closing savoring his kisses, "Oh god Harvey…" he picks her up and takes her to bed where they make love. They snuggle afterwards and drift off to sleep.

The next day Harvey goes to work on Mia's insistence. He plans to work half a day and then surprise Mia but when he walks in he sees Mike, "Hey you forgot you don't work here anymore?" asks Harvey. Mike looks at him with a panicked look on his face. He looks around nervously and says in a low voice, "We've got a problem Harvey." Harvey looks at him and says, "What's wrong?" Mike and Harvey go up to his office where Mike tells him there seems to be a problem with the Bandel account. "They called Jonathan at home early this morning and were complaining about their funds being frozen." Harvey says, "Yeah for about 24 hours funds will be frozen but they should have full access by this afternoon. Happens with all large transfers. But we can check with Louis, he handled the money part." He looks up at Donna and hears her voice come over the intercom, "He's on his way Harvey." Donna looks at him and smiles. Harvey nods as Mike chuckles. He forgets that Donna listens to everything. A moment later Louis comes in and they tell him the issue. Louis says, "No problem, I'll call Bandel and explain. I'll see about putting a rush through too." Harvey says, "Yeah that'd be great. Thanks Louis." Louis nods, "No problem H-dog. Good to see ya Mike." He walks out and goes to his office. Mike takes a deep breath and lets it out. Harvey says, "What's wrong now?" Mike says, "Nothing, I don't know I just got this bad feeling and can't shake it. I don't. Maybe it's the holiday coming up. Ever since my parents and now my grandmother passed away, I hate holidays." Harvey says, "Yeah I get it. But you and Rachel are coming to Mia's and my place so everything'll be ok. Hey I asked Mia to marry me." Mike's eyes widen, "You're off the market?" Harvey laughs, "Yep!" Mike grins, "Dude congrats!" Harvey rolls his eyes and grins, "Thanks. And she's living with me now." Mike says, "That is great news. I'm really happy for you, for both of you. Listen I got go back to work. I'm glad this is going to be settled. I'll talk to you later." Harvey nods as they shake hands and gets back to work after Mike leaves.


	8. Chapter 8

Old Friends (Part 8)

Harvey finds an old friend and falls in love. (Continued)

Title: Old Friends

Pairing: Harvey Specter and ("new character") MiaBella Parker

Characters: Harvey, Donna Paulsen, Mike Ross, Rachel Zane,

Warnings: language, but milder than what you'd see on the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Suits" or any of the content affiliated with it. This story is my own creation with some characters used from "Suits".

The morning of Thanksgiving Donna arrives early to help Mia cook. Mia tells Harvey, "Why don't you call your mom and offer to pick her up?" Harvey says, "You're trying to get rid of me?" Mia says, "No…of course not." Donna says, "Yes we are. You're in the way Harvey." Harvey is in the kitchen with the two women and keeps bumping into each of them as they move around preparing Thanksgiving dinner. He looks at the two of them and says smugly, "Well, as a matter of fact I've already spoken to my…" he pauses not quite ready to start calling her 'mom' just yet, "…to Lilly and she said she didn't need a ride because she hired a driver. And before you say anything else, it's a friend of Ray's. He's also going to be taking her to and from her treatments next week. So you two are stuck with me." He grins. Donna shakes her head and gives him a smirk as Mia giggles. Mia says, "Ok then you can help us." Donna gives her a look as if to say, "Really?" Harvey ignores Donna's look and says to Mia, "Anything you want." Mia says, "You can set the table." Harvey nods, "Nine?" Donna pipes in, "No ten actually." Harvey counts in his head who is on the guest list Mia gave him and asks, "You got a date coming?" He smiles slyly. Donna smirks, "No. Not really. I invited Louis." Harvey's smile fades as he says annoyed, "Really? You couldn't invite, oh I don't know Harold maybe instead? Really Louis?" Mia says, "Behave Harvey." He looks at Mia unhappily as Donna explains, "He alone. He wasn't going home and since he and Sheila broke up…So I invited him." Harvey looks at Donna and rolls his eyes then looks back at Mia who is looking at him as she bites her lower lip nervously. He says, "You knew about this?" She smiles at him and nods. Harvey shakes his head and smirks, "Ok you two are no longer friends." He grins and then says pretending to be annoyed, "Fine, I'll be nice." He makes a face at Donna who grins. He sets the table and makes sure everything is in place. Mia and Donna give him things to do, mostly Donna because she loves giving him orders. Mia just rolls her eyes at Donna. When Harvey is out of earshot she says to Donna, "You love this a little too much." The two start giggling until Harvey comes back. He knows what Donna is doing and he doesn't mind. Donna's the only one he'd allow to boss him around. Well, Donna and of course Mia; though she hasn't bossed him around like she did when they were younger. He comes up behind Mia as she is stirring something on the stove and wraps his arms around her waist. He leans towards her and kisses her cheek then looks over her should, looking at what she's doing. Donna watches them and smiles happy that for once Harvey has someone who loves him and will put up with all his bullshit.

There is a knock at the door and Harvey says, "I'll get it." He kisses Mia's cheek again and then goes to the door. He greets Mike and Rachel as they come in. He shakes Mike's hand and awkwardly kisses Rachel's cheek; she works for him as his associate now and this is the first time she's come to his home. Rachel blushes as Harvey says, "Welcome, Mia and Donna are in the kitchen. I'll take your coats." They each hand their coats to Harvey as they follow him to the kitchen and say hello to Donna and Mia. Rachel grabs an apron and begins to help as Mike watches. When Harvey returns Mike hands him a bottle of wine and they head to the living room. Mia offers Rachel a glass of wine and pours another for Donna and herself. The three ladies begin to chat and cook. Then Marcus, Elena and Jackie arrive, then Louis and Lilly. Harvey plays the part of host exceptionally well, offering drinks to everyone and making sure everyone is entertained, including two-year-old Jackie who takes a liking to Harvey. When the food is ready and set on the table they all head for the table. After everyone has eaten and Mia, Donna, and Rachel have clean up and put everything away, everyone is gathered in the living room chatting. Lilly says, "Marcus, I still can't believe you're married. Why didn't you tell me?" Elena looks at Marcus as she sits next to him on the sofa with Jackie on her lap. Marcus shrugs uncomfortably. Harvey who had been sitting in the chair opposite them with Mia sitting on the arm of the chair gets up and fixes Mia a drink. When he comes back handing her the drink he comes to Marcus' defense, "Well, he didn't tell me either. But Mia and I have an announcement to make." Mia puts her drink down as all eyes are on Harvey and her. Harvey takes Mia's hand and says, "Mia and I are getting married." He kisses her hand. Mia blushes and rolls her eyes at Harvey who is grinning. Lilly gets up and comes over to them. With tears in her eyes she says, "I am so happy for you both." She hugs them and whispers to Harvey, "You're father would be so proud. He always loved Mia." Harvey swallows and nods as he feels emotions he usually tries to suppress. Everyone comes up to hug and congratulate them. Elena asks, "When's the big day?" Mia says, "Well, we haven't really discussed that yet." Harvey sitting next to Mia grins and says, "Sooner the better." He looks up at Mia and says, "Just saying." Everyone laughs. Mia kisses him and says, "We'll talk," she turns to everyone and says, "We'll let you all know because we want you all there." Rachel and Mike look at each other. Their relationship has hit a rough patch but they're trying to work it out. Both are wondering if they'll ever get married and be as happy as Marcus and Elena or Harvey and Mia.

Louis and Donna then Mike and Rachel are the first to leave. Harvey tells Marcus he bought their old house. Marcus says, "When? Dad used to love that old house." Harvey tells him, "We go to settlement in a few weeks." Lilly asks if he and Mia will move to the house after settlement. Harvey says, "Probably not. Maybe we'll stay there on the weekends." He looks at Mia who smiles at him and nods. She says, "It's easier with work to live here. Right hon?" Harvey smiles as he nods. Elena whispers to Marcus who nods. He says, "Hey mom, Elena and I have some more news." Lilly asks, "News…what is it?" Marcus says, "Elena and I are going to have a baby." Lilly smiles, "Oh wow. My baby having a baby." She hugs Elena and then Marcus. She asks, "When are you due?" Jackie comes over to Marcus and he picks her up setting her on his knee. Elena says, "I'm only a few months so it'll be May." Lilly watches Marcus with Jackie and says, "Jackie is precious." Jackie smiles and hugs Marcus bashfully. Marcus says, "Jackie you don't need to hide from her. She's your grandma baby. She's my mom." Jackie smiles then looks at Harvey and Mia. Elena says, "Yes that's daddy's brother. He's your uncle Harvey and Mia is going to be your aunty because she's marrying your Uncle Harvey." Jackie looks around and says, "Granma, Aunty Mia and uncle Harwey." She can't quite pronounce Harvey's name but Harvey smiles and says, "Yep I'm your uncle Harwey." Pronouncing his name just like she did. Mia smiles and wonders if she and Harvey will try for a baby after they get married. Jackie grins and lays her head against Marcus' shoulder. He asks, "Sweetie are you tired?" Jackie nods and Elena says, "Maybe we should get going?" Marcus nods. Elena says, "How about everyone coming to our place Sunday for lunch?" Harvey and Mia look at each other and nod so Harvey says, "Yeah sounds like a plan." He gets their coats and Lilly's too when she says, "I should be getting home too." Harvey helps Jackie with her jacket and she gives him a hug. He hugs her back grinning at Marcus.

After everyone leaves Mia and Harvey get ready for bed. Mia asks, "Did you have a nice time today?" Harvey looks at her and says, "Actually yeah. It was kind of nice not thinking about work. So when are we getting married?" Mia laughs and says, "When do you want to? Now keep in mind, we need to figure out what kind of wedding we're having too." Harvey looks at her, thinks for a bit and says, "How about April? We could have family and friends, like today." Mia nods thinking about it. She smiles and says, "Yeah, April sounds good. Where?" Harvey says, "My beach house…or…we could have it at…" Mia asks, "At your old, soon to be new house?" Harvey grins, "Our new house. Yeah. We could have it in the backyard." Mia says, "What if it rains?" Harvey says, "It wouldn't dare. I'm Harvey freakin' Specter and I'm marrying the most beautiful girl in the world. It better not rain!" They both laugh. Mia kisses him and shakes her head. Harvey says, "Seriously, we can have it inside. I figure we'll have just a few more than we had today. It should be big enough." Mia nods, "I like that idea. Double ring?" Harvey smiles, "Definitely I am off the market baby." He pulls Mia to him and kisses her taking her breath away.

That Sunday they head over to Marcus and Elena's house for lunch. They offer to pick up Lilly but she declines saying she'll meet them at Marcus' house. When Lilly arrives they have lunch and then catch up. Harvey tells them that he and Mia have set a date for the wedding and it'll be held at the house. Lilly waters up thinking about the old house and Harvey and Mia getting married, and Marcus having a baby too. She hopes she'll be around to see it all.

Harvey's phone buzzes and he checks it, he whispers to Mia, "It's Mike. I've got to get this." He goes to the hallway and answers, "Hey I'm not home. I'll call you later." Mike sounds more panicky than usual; he nearly yells, "Later might be too late. Harvey we've got a problem and we need to fix it!" Harvey says, "Then meet me tomorrow…" Mike desperately tells him, "NO Harvey we have to talk about this today." Mia looks over at Harvey and goes over to him when he shrugs and rolls his eyes. She asks, "Do we need to go?" He tells Mike, "Hold on." He explains to Mia, "There's a problem. Yeah. Do you mind?" Mia says, "No problem, we'll go." Harvey says, "Mike meet me at my office." Mike says, "Ok, in an hour?" Harvey says, "Yeah. See you then." Mia and Harvey apologize and say their good byes then leave. After dropping off Mia, Harvey heads to the office.

Mike is waiting for Harvey in the lobby. Harvey looks at Mike and says, "What the hell is wrong with you? You look like you haven't slept in a week." Mike says, "My life is about to go to shit Harvey." Harvey says, "Calm the hell down. What is it?" Mike says, "Remember the deal we worked out with Bandel? That was a front. They're counterfeiting currency and dealing drugs Harvey. What the hell am I going to do?" Harvey thinks about it and says, "Who knows about this? How did you find out?" Mike says, "Jonathan got a call from the Feds about a tip they received about Bandel. He didn't tell me the whole call. So I started digging around. It's…." he takes a moment then says, "Bandel is pushing drugs. I called Trevor and asked him if he knew any of this and he said that he's the one that tipped the Feds." Harvey clenches his teeth and under his breath he says, "Shit!" Mike asks, "What do we do Harvey?" Harvey shakes his head, "I don't know. Louis was handling the money part of this deal. They just unfroze their assets because Louis called in a favor." Mike says, "Jonathan wants out of this deal now. He wants me to get rid of it." Harvey says, "Not if the Feds are in on this. We can't just sell the company knowing what we know, we'd have to disclose and it'll look like we knew from the beginning. We'll find a way." He looks at Mike who looks panicked. Harvey says, "Just calm the hell down. We'll fix this." Mike slowly nods while Harvey silently hopes he can fix it.

They go up to Harvey's office and start pouring through Bandel files. Around eight Harvey calls Mia, "Hey sorry I didn't call earlier." Mia says, "Its ok. Is everything ok?" Harvey contemplates telling her what is going on but decides to keep it to himself for the time being, "Yeah, problem with a merger. Nothing we can't handle but I'm probably going to be a couple more hours at least. I didn't want you to worry." Mia smiles, "I'm glad you called. I love you." Harvey says, "I love you too. Don't wait up ok?" Mia says, "Ok I won't. Love you be careful." Harvey says, "Sweet dreams. Love you too." They hang up and Mia wonders if Harvey is keeping something from her. She can tell in his voice something isn't right. She shakes her head and says to Gable, "I know I need to stop worrying, don't I?" Gable meows his agreement. She gets ready for bed and looks at a bridal magazine until she falls asleep. It's late and Harvey and Mike are still at Harvey's office trying to figure out what to do about Bandel. Mike mumbles, "I knew there was something about this company. I should have listened to my gut." Harvey says, "Mike stop you can't blame yourself. Sidwell wanted the merger and he wasn't going to take no for an answer unless you had proof and you didn't. So just stop." Mike looks at Harvey and says, "I'm a screw up Harvey I always have been; you know that. Shit even when I worked for you I screwed up so many fucking times and you were always there to save my ass. Why?" Harvey shakes his head looking at Mike. He doesn't say anything but Mike keeps looking at Harvey. Harvey takes a deep breath, gets up and pours two glasses of scotch. He comes back handing one to Mike. They each take a sip; Mike continues to look at Harvey. Finally Harvey says, "You remind me of my brother Marcus when he was younger." Mike is intrigued and listens intently, so Harvey continues, "He was still in high school when I went to Harvard and our …um…when Lilly left. I don't know; you just remind me of him." Mike says, "Scottie told me that once." Harvey asks, "What? Scottie said what?" Mike blushes and says, "She told me once I reminded her of Marcus. She had to explain who Marcus was." Harvey nods, "Yeah I know I never talk about him or … Lilly." Mike asks, "Why is that?" Harvey shrugs, "It is what is Mike. There are a lot of feelings I'd just soon forget." Mike says, "You were all together today and I messed that up for you Harvey. I'm sorry." Harvey shakes his head, "its ok Mike." They are quiet for a moment and then Harvey asks, "Hey will you be my best man?" Mike smiles, "You want me to be your best man? What about your brother?" Harvey says, "I'm closer to you. Besides, I was thinking maybe Mia would ask him to walk her down the aisle or something." Mike says, "I'd be honored Harvey. I'd be honored." The two look at each other a moment then grin as they finish their drinks. Harvey thinks about Mia and decides it's late enough they need to go home. Harvey says, "Come on, it's late. We'll finish this tomorrow. I'll ask Louis about the money. Don't worry, we'll figure something out. Let's go home." Mike nods. Ray is waiting in the garage of the building and drives them home, dropping off first Mike then Harvey.

Gable greets Harvey at the door when Harvey gets home; he glances at the clock and sees that it is midnight. He picks up Gable and cuddles him. He carries him over to the bar cart, puts him down and pours himself a drink. He thinks about the Bandel deal, he's got to figure out a way to dump that company. He heads into the bedroom and sees Mia. He smiles as he watches her sleep. He undresses and climbs into bed. He picks up the bridal magazine and smiles even more. He places the magazine on the side table next to his drink. He leans over and kisses Mia who wakes up slightly and whispers, "Hey you're home." He pulls her to him and kisses her. She kisses him back and touches his face tenderly. Harvey whispers, "I need you." Mia nods and pulls him to her as they discard their clothes and make love.

The next morning Ray drops off Mia at Sidwell and then drops off Harvey. As Harvey strides down the hallway towards Donna's desk he sees her looking at him and thinks 'something's up.' As he gets closer he sees Jessica in his office. He looks at Donna who mouths to him, "I tried to call you." Then he remembers he turned off his phone. He blinks at her as if to say, 'it's ok.' He walks into his office saying, "Jessica what can I do for you?" Jessica is standing at his desk looking angry but gorgeous in her off white designer suit and says, "What the hell is going on with Bandel?" Harvey says, "I'm all over it." Jessica says, "You're full of shit Harvey. Why are you and Ross trying to get out of the deal?" Harvey looks at her. He debates on what to tell her and says, "Sidwell wants out. We need to get out too." Jessica says, "What the hell does that mean?" Harvey clears his throat and says, "Sidwell got a call from the Feds regarding Bandel. He wants out. Among other things Bandel is a front for drugs and counterfeiting." Before Harvey can say anything else Jessica says, "That goddamn Mike Ross." Harvey angrily says, "It's not his fault. Damn it Jessica let it go about Mike! This was Sidwell's deal from the beginning. He wanted it not Mike! We both told him it wasn't a good deal but he wouldn't listen and now he wants out." Jessica says, "I should fire you right now." Harvey takes a step back, he's seen Jessica angry but this is different. He asks slowly, "What's going on?" Jessica looks at him, "The Feds called me too. They mentioned Bandel but they also mentioned BluCap Industries. BluCap is yours." Harvey looks at her confused wondering what BluCap has to do with Bandel; he says, "Yeah, but…" Jessica cuts him off saying, "BluCap is one that you got with Ross isn't it?" Harvey says angrily, "Don't even go there Jessica! That deal was separate from Bandel. Bandel was Sidwell's idea. What the hell do the Feds want on them?" Jessica says, "They want everything we have on them." Harvey says, "I'll see what's going on with them. But Mike didn't have anything to do…"He doesn't finish his sentence because Jessica rolls her eyes at him and walks out. Harvey watches her walk out his fists clenched. Donna hurries into Harvey's office with a worried look on her face. Harvey doesn't notice because he's looking through papers on his desk trying to calm down. He knows Donna's next to him and says, "Get Mike on the phone." Donna says, "Um Harvey, Mike…um…" Harvey looks up at her, "What is it Donna? Mike what?" Donna looks at him and Harvey yells, "What?" Donna says, "Mike is in the hospital." Harvey says again but less angry, "What? Why?" Donna says, "When he and Rachel were leaving for work this morning, Mike was hit by a car." Harvey stares at her. Donna says, "Harvey?" Harvey swallows hard as tears come to his eyes, he blinks a few times. Then says, "But he's alive right?" Donna nods. Harvey says, "Tell Ray to meet me out front, give him the name of the hospital." Donna nods and does what he asks as Harvey rushes out his door.

Harvey arrives at the hospital and is directed to Intensive Care. Rachel is there too. Harvey asks, "What the hell happened? Are you ok?" He notices the bandage on her forehead. Rachel nods touching her head. Her voice cracks, "Yeah. Mike pushed me out of the way otherwise we'd both be in there probably." She starts crying but forces herself to stop long enough to tell Harvey, "The car came out of nowhere onto the sidewalk. Mike pushed me; he got hit and flew up then landed behind the car. The driver took off. It was a dark SUV. I can only remember J 2 from the license plate it all happened so fast I can't remember if they were in the beginning or at the end of the plate." Harvey nods, "its ok. How is Mike?" Rachel cries, "Its bad Harvey. Mike's ribs are broken, he has internal bleeding…he's in surgery now. Harvey he can't die." Harvey takes a deep breath and says softly, "He won't…he can't." He hugs Rachel. After a moment he steps away and calls Mia. "Hey baby," he says when Mia answers. She senses something is wrong, "Hey, are you ok? What's wrong?" Harvey says, "Mike was…hit by a car. He's in surgery." Mia gasps, "Oh my god Harvey. Is he…going to be ok?" Harvey says slowly, "I don't know." Mia asks what hospital and tells him she'll be right there. Harvey says, "I love you." Mia says, "I love you too. I'll see you in a little bit."

Mia goes to her boss, Victor, and tells him she needs to leave and why. Victor tells her, "Absolutely. We wondered why he wasn't at the meeting this morning and hadn't called. Go! Let me know how he is." Mia nods then gathers her things. She goes over to Amy and asks if she's heard about Mike. Amy says, "Oh my god! No…I've been trying to reach him but it just goes to voicemail. Is he going to be ok?" Mia shrugs, "I don't know. I'm on my way to the hospital now. I'll let you know. You may want to tell Jonathan." Amy nods, "I'll do that. Tell Rachel I'm praying for Mike." Mia nods and runs out of the building and sees Ray. She smiles, "Harvey sent you?" Ray smiles nodding, "He really needs you there." Mia nods as she gets into the car. Ray gets Mia to the hospital in record time. First thing Harvey does when he sees Mia is hug her tightly, "Thank you for coming." Mia hugs him and says, "Of course, no need to thank me." After a few moments Harvey lets her go but takes hold of her hand, holding it tightly. Rachel comes over and Mia takes her hand with her free hand and asks if she need anything. Rachel shakes her head. Mia says, "Amy said to tell you she is praying for Mike. Everyone at Sidwell is worried about him. He'll … he'll be ok Rachel. Mike will be ok." Rachel nods her voice cracks, "I'm just worried about him. I'm glad you guys are here." Moments later Donna and Louis arrive. Donna keeps Rachel company and after a few minutes Louis comes over to Harvey and asks, "Why are the Bandel cases in your office?" Harvey says, "Mike and I were working on them. Why?" Louis starts to fidget and stutter, "No reason…just…just…it's a done deal…so why…were you two working on them?" Harvey looks at Louis then says, "Sidwell wants out. We were looking for a way." Louis nearly yells, "What? I mean…" He clears his throat, "Why? Why does Sidwell want out? What about Bandel?" Harvey reminds him, "Sidwell is our client not Bandel. If he wants out we need to make it happen." He sees Louis begin to sweat and Harvey asks, "That reminds me. What's going on with BluCap?" Louis says, "BluCap? Nothing, why?" Harvey explains about the Feds calling Jessica about them. Louis begins to sweat even more. Louis says angrily, "I know Sidwell is our client but…BluCap? No they're …but…" He looks at Harvey as Harvey looks at Louis wondering what Louis is hiding. He asks Louis, "But what?" Louis looks up at Harvey and shakes his head. Then says hastily, "Tell Donna I had to go back to the office." He quickly walks away before Harvey can ask any more questions. He catches a cab and goes back to the firm. Harvey watches Louis and gets a bad feeling in his gut. He shakes it off as the surgeon comes from behind the double doors and asks for the family of Michael Ross. Rachel, Harvey, Donna and Mike gather in front of the doctor as Rachel says, "We're his family."

The doctor takes them to a private conference area and says, "I'm Doctor MacDonnell. Mr. Ross has several broken ribs and his spleen, right lung and kidney were also damaged. He had internal bleeding which we've managed to stop. We repaired his spleen, kidney and lung. He's very lucky it wasn't much worse. He's in intensive care and will be there the next 24-48 hours. We'll keep him sedated for now to help him heal." Harvey says, "So he's going to be ok?" The doctor nods, "Yes, he's just going to need time to heal. If any of you have questions or need me just have the nurses' desk page me. I'll be around all day." Rachel asks, "May we see him?" Dr. MacDonnell nods and says, "No more than two at a time in the room. Come with me." They follow the doctor to Mike's room. Harvey says, "Rachel you and Donna go in first." The two women nod and step into Mike's room, while Harvey and Mia wait. Mia comes closer to Harvey and asks softly, "Hey you ok?" Harvey pulls her to him and hugs her. He whispers, "Yeah I guess." Mia says, "Mike is going to be ok." Harvey nods. After a few minutes Rachel and Donna come out and Harvey goes in holding Mia's hand. Mia gently coaxes Harvey to go closer to Mike's bedside. Harvey looks at her then walks over to Mike. Mia stands on the other side of Mike. Harvey looks at Mike and thinks he's closer to Mike than his own brother. He can't lose Mike. Its bad enough Mike doesn't work for him anymore. If something were to happen to him and he lost Mike…he shakes his head…he can't think about that. Mia asks, "Harvey you ok?" He looks at her and nods, "Yeah. Yeah just thinking." He leans closer to Mike and whispers, "Damn it Mike you better be ok. I need you…to be my best man." He sees Mike's hand twitch. It might be nothing but Harvey'll take it as a sign Mike heard him. He says to Mike, "I'll be back. I need to figure out our problem from last night." He looks at Mia and she nods at him. Harvey takes Mia's hand and they go out to the hall and meet up with Donna and Rachel. Harvey asks Donna, "You want to stay here with Rachel? I need to get back to the office and work on the problem Mike and I had from yesterday. And the problem with Jessica from this morning." Donna looks at Rachel as Rachel says, "That Bandel thing?" Harvey nods, "Yeah what do you know about it?" Rachel shakes her head, "Nothing other than Mike said he was working on it with you. Donna I'll be fine. Go with Harvey." Mia says, "If you want I'll stay and keep you company for a while?" Rachel says, "Yeah that'd be nice Mia. You guys go, I'll be fine. Mia and I will keep Mike company and we'll call if there is any change." Harvey nods and pulls Mia off to the side, "You sure you can stay?" Mia says, "Yeah, Victor game me the rest of the day off. I just need to let Amy and Victor know how Mike is doing." She kisses Harvey as he and Donna head to the office.

Mia says to Rachel, "You probably want to sit with Mike. I'll get us some coffee. How does that sound?" Rachel says, "Sounds good. Thanks for staying Mia. I really appreciate it." She hugs Mia. Mia says, "No problem. I'm going to check in at work and then get us coffee. You want anything to eat?" Rachel shrugs. Mia says, "Leave it to me." Rachel gives her a little smile and then goes into Mike's room. Mia goes to the waiting room and calls Victor then Amy to let them know about Mike. Amy transfers her to Jonathan's office. Jonathan comes on the line, "Mia so glad you called. How's Mike?" Mia thinks 'he sounds really concerned' and says, "Hello Jonathan. Mike is in intensive care. He made it through surgery and should be ok but will need time to heal according to the doctor." Jonathan says, "Good I'm glad he's going to be ok. Mia, I know you and Harvey Specter are dating, um, I don't want to sound insensitive but…did he mention working on anything with Mike?" Mia says, "They were working on something last night and Harvey just left to go back to the office to work on it. We don't talk shop at home so I don't know any details. Sorry." Jonathan smiles, "No, it's quite alright; probably better you guys don't talk shop at home. I'll give Harvey a call. Thank you. And thank you for the information on Mike."

When they hang up Mia goes in search of coffee and runs into Lilly. Lilly asks, "Mia why are you at the hospital? Is Harvey ok?" Mia says, "Yes, yes Harvey is fine you just missed him. Mike Ross was hit by a car this morning. I'm keeping Rachel company until he wakes up. I was just going for coffee. Your treatment started today didn't it? I meant to call you." Lilly says, "Oh poor Mike. Will he be ok?" Mia says, "Yes, he's in intensive care, just got out of surgery but he should recover." Lilly says, "Good I'm glad he'll be ok. He and Harvey seem close. I have my treatment so I need to go." Mia nods, "Lilly, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me or Harvey." Lilly nods and hugs Mia. She doesn't say anything just heads to her appointment. Mia watches Lilly for a moment then goes to find coffee and a couple of sandwiches. When she gets back to Rachel they have an impromptu picnic in Mike's room waiting for him to wake up. When they finish Mike stirs and wakes up.

When Harvey and Donna arrive at his office they find Louis sitting in Harvey's office going through the Bandel files. Harvey gets angry as Donna tells him, "Harvey calm down." Harvey looks at Donna then goes into his office confronting Louis, "What the hell are you doing in my office?" Louis jumps at the sound of Harvey's voice and stutters, "Hey I um I thought I'd um help with um Bandel. How's Mike?" Harvey glares at Louis, "Like you give a shit. Running out at the hospital…what's going on Louis?" Louis shakes his head and runs out of Harvey's office and down to Katrina's office. Donna comes over to Harvey. He looks at her and says, "Donna don't…I know he's your goddamn friend but I don't care! There's something going on with this Bandel case Donna and now with BluCap and either Louis knows something or he's just being a goddamn dick." Harvey contemplates that a moment and then says, "Or it's both. But he's definitely hiding something." Donna shrugs and says, "He is acting sort of guilty of something but this is Louis you're talking about it couldn't be that bad." Harvey shakes his head as Jessica walks into his office. "How's Mike?" she asks. Harvey tells her. She nods then says, "What's with Bandel and BluCap?" Harvey says, "Sidwell wants to drop the merger. Mike and I were trying to figure out a legal way to do it. Louis seems agitated that Sidwell wants out and keeps asking about Bandel. I haven't figured out the connection between Bandel and BluCap yet." Jessica says, "Sidwell's our client not Bandel. The hell with Bandel. Anything with BluCap yet?" Harvey says, "That's what I said to Louis at the hospital. Then he ran out and I just found him in here looking through the Bandel files." He motions to his table full of files. Jessica says, "What the hell was he doing?" Harvey shrugs, "I don't know but I'm going to goddamn find out." Jessica starts to walk out and says, "Let me know what you find out."

Louis is hiding in Katrina's office when Katrina walks in. She says, "Louis what's wrong?" He looks at her and says, "I'm in trouble." Katrina asks, "What did you do now?" Louis says, "I can't tell you." Katrina says, "If you don't tell me how can I help you Louis?" Louis says, "You can't help me…no one can. It's too deep…I'm in too deep." She looks at him and says, "Louis you aren't making any sense. What do you mean you're in too deep?" Louis shakes his head as Katrina slowly pulls the truth out of him. She thinks out loud, "This is a joke right?" Louis shakes his head indicating it is not a joke. Right?" Louis shakes his head indicating it is not a joke. Katrina looks around making sure her door is closed, she comes over to Louis and says, "Ok, let me see if I understand you correctly. You manipulated the money from the BluCap merger and the Sidwell/Bandel mergers to pay off a gambling debt to Bandel and now the guy from Bandel wants you to make sure his funds go through the Cayman Islands because Bandel is actually a front for drugs and gambling?" Louis nods and says, "And now the Feds are coming after us and Sidwell because I screwed up. If I had done it a little at a time no one would have been the wiser, but…I … panicked and…shit I'm done!" Katrina blinks at him still trying to grasp the whole thing and says, "When the hell do you gamble? How much is your debt?" Louis shrugs saying, "It's all online. I don't sleep much since Sheila and I broke up. I've already paid half but I still owe almost a million." Katrina's eyes open wide, "Oh my God Louis!" Louis panics again, "I can't help it! I've lost Sheila and I can't…I'm done when Harvey and Jessica find out. And if they figure out how to break the deal between Sidwell and Bandel I'll be dead because they'll kill me." Katrina says, "Harvey and Jessica won't kill you." Louis says, "Not them Bandel's folks. They've already warned me. What the hell am I going to do?" Katrina says, "Well we can't panic. We'll think of something." Louis says, "Well the Feds want all the files we have on BluCap and it'll be a matter of time before they find out about Bandel." Katrina shakes her head trying to think of a way to help Louis. She says, Louis don't panic just relax, we'll come up with something." Louis says, "I might as well tell Harvey and Jessica they're going to find out anyway. Harvey has a way of finding shit out." Katrina yells at him, "No goddamn it! Just give me some time Louis." Louis nods, "Ok." He leaves Katrina's office and goes down to his office contemplating what to do. He wishes he could tell Donna but he knows that even though she and he are friends her loyalty is with Harvey and she'll tell him and he might as well tell Harvey then. No! he promised Katrina he'd be quiet. He goes to his office and sits in his chair staring out his window.

Harvey pours through the Bandel files and has Donna go through BluCap files making sure everything is correct. Mia calls Harvey's cell phone around five. Harvey answers, "Hey baby. How's Mike?" Mia says, "He's a wake and will probably be transferred to a regular room tomorrow. How are you?" She hears Harvey tell Donna about Mike and then he says to her, "I'm ok. I'm probably…going to be late." Mia tries not to sound disappointed but her voice betrays her as she says, "Ok. Um have you had dinner yet?" Harvey says, "No Donna and I were going to order take out." Mia nods then says, "Ok, well, I guess I'll see you whenever you get home. I'll let you get back to work. Bye Harvey." He says, "Yeah. Hey…I love you Mia." Mia tries to smile as she says, "I love you too Harvey." She hangs up feeling a bit sad and a tad jealous. She thinks 'I've been at the hospital all day worrying about Mike; I know Harvey's busy but I was kind of hoping we'd at least have dinner.' She tells herself, 'He's busy with work, he'll be home!' But she just can't shake that feeling since they haven't had much time alone between work, the holidays, and now family that have shown up in their lives. She says goodbye to Mike and Rachel and tells them if they need anything to call. They try to get her to stay with them and Mia says, "No I'm ok. You guys need some alone time after all that's happened today." She heads home and feed gable when she gets there. She changes and starts looking at a bridal magazine and checks her emails from work and also her voice messages. She comes across a photo taken at Thanksgiving and decides to call Lilly.


End file.
